Chances
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Sam Winchester é muito bonito e popular em sua escola, mas é um idiota. Faz a vida do nerd, Dean Warner, virar um inferno. Mas uma inesperada transferência de aula faz com que eles se tornem parceiros na aula de literatura e muitas coisas podem sair desse tempo que passam juntos. No fim... Tudo o que eles querem é uma chance.
1. Um dia diferente É bom ter uma folga

**Chapter 1 - Um dia diferente... Foi bom ter uma folga.**

– Hey, Warner – Dean ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamar e olhou para trás, já esperando receber um soco ou ter seus livros derrubados no chão.

Para a surpresa do loiro, não foi isso o que acontecera. Sam Winchester andou até ele com um sorriso no rosto. Estranho.

– Oi, Sam – Warner disse envergonhado e confuso.

– Você é amigo da Ruby, não é? – O sorriso ainda estava em seu rosto.

– Sou... Por quê?

– Ela é gata.

– Já entendi – Dean disse, virou as costas para o moreno e saiu andando.

– Dean! Volta aqui – Sam disse, mas o loiro continuou andando – Por que você saiu andando? – Winchester perguntou assim que alcançou o loiro.

– Porque ela é uma ótima garota e não quero que você a use e depois jogue fora como com todas as outras - O loiro rolou os olhos.

– Qual é... Me dá uma ajuda – O moreno insistiu.

– E o que eu ganho com isso?

– Eu te deixo em paz por uma semana.

– Três – Dean renegociou.

– Duas.

– Tá – Warner disse e o moreno estendeu a mão, para fechar acordo.

Dean apertou a gigante mão de Sam. O sorriso no rosto do Winchester era tão amigável que chegou a dar medo.

– Não se esqueça de falar bem de mim, Warner – Sam disse, se afastando de Dean.

– Claro, Sam – Dean disse e continuou andando.

Idiota.

Sam Winchester era o terror da vida de Dean, desde a sétima série. Ele era moreno, atlético, muito alto, com olhos lindos que variavam entre o azul e o verde. Tinha um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, que mostrava suas duas covinhas, que faziam qualquer um se apaixonar.

Jogava futebol no colégio em que estudavam, mas era como uma porta para os estudos. Era muito bonito, popular e cheio de si, por isso conseguia todas as garotas que queria.

Sam era do tipo valentão, derrubava os livros de Dean no chão todas as vezes que passa por ele, ou coloca o pé para ele tropeçar e até dá umas surras nele de vez em quando.

Ele era um idiota. Ao contrário de Dean.

Warner era um rapaz tímido, bom e puro. Era um pouco mais baixo que Sam, tinha os cabelos loiros em um tom acinzentado, lindo. Seus olhos eram de um verde intenso e magnífico, escondidos sob os óculos que usava.

Dean era realmente muito inteligente, tirava boas notas em todas as matérias e esse era um dos motivos de ser maltratado por Sam. Warner escondia um segredo, ele era gay.

Ninguém nunca ficou sabendo, porque ser zoado por ser um _nerd_ quatro olhos já era suficiente para ele. Não queria ser discriminado pela sua opção sexual também.

O colegial é uma selva. Ou você é a caça, ou o caçador.

E infelizmente... Dean sempre foi a caça.

–- *** -

– Hey, Ruby! Espera! – Dean chamou a garota, que estava deixando o laboratório de química.

– Oi, Dean – Ela sorriu adoravelmente – O que foi?

– Eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

– Pode pedir – Ruby sorriu. Tinha um sorriso lindo.

– Na verdade, não quero pedir... É que eu tenho uma surpresa por você, mas só vai poder recebê-la se você for até a quadra do ginásio depois da sexta aula.

– O que é? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

– Se eu te contar, deixa de ser surpresa – Ele sorriu.

– Ok. Mas é uma coisa boa?

– É ótima, posso garantir – Pelo menos ele não teve que mentir.

– Tudo bem, então... Eu estarei lá – Ela sorriu e saiu andando pelo corredor.

Ela era realmente adorável. Ruby Cortese era uma garota baixa, com a pele alva e cabelos negros que pendiam na altura do ombro, em cachos grossos e volumosos. Era muito fofa e amiga, seu único defeito era gostar daquele imbecil.

Dean só não estava se sentindo mais culpado, porque sabia que Ruby tinha uma quedinha pelo Sam desde sempre, então ele não teria que convencê-la a ficar com ele. Aquele idiota...

Foi um dia diferente... É bom ter uma folga.

Continua...


	2. Mudança de aula

******Chapter 2 - Mudança de aula.**

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Essas duas semanas que passaram foram realmente relaxantes, mas elas se foram. Agora Sam Idiota Winchester vai voltar a me importunar, que saco. Eu não sei o que se desenrolou com a Ruby, mas ela parou de falar comigo. Aquele idiota a machucou, é claro.

Estou até me sentindo culpado pelo que eu fiz. Mas o que está feito, está feito. Pelo menos eu ganhei duas semanas de paz. Mesmo com o outro imbecil do grupinho do Sam, Adam Milligan, dizendo para ele não seguir com o nosso acordo, ele fez. Aquele loiro mauricinho filho de uma mãe. Não se importava com nada, só queria saber de maltratar os outros, nem para o futebol ele ligava.

Mas o Sam ligava para integridade, honestidade... Isso é uma coisa que eu sempre "admirei" no Winchester. Ele sempre cumpre uma promessa, então quando ele diz que vai me arrebentar na hora da saída, ele realmente arrebenta.

Às vezes eu imagino o que meus pais fariam se descobrissem que ele faz da minha vida um inferno... Provavelmente nada, porque eles nunca estão em casa. Por que eles se preocupariam com o filho _nerd_ e gay deles?

Às vezes eu só queria sumir desse mundo, sabe?

Finalmente acabou essa aula idiota de história. Quem precisa saber quem matou quem na Guerra dos 100 anos? Bom... Eu preciso. Se quiser passar no vestibular e ser aceito na faculdade para dar o fora daqui.

A próxima aula é a de inglês. Não é tão ruim, até que o Professor Pellegrino ensina bem e a matéria desse bimestre não é tão entediante. Romeu e Julieta... É um bom livro. As aulas são em duplas, mas a minha sala tem um número ímpar de alunos, então eu fico sozinho.

Estou entrando na sala de aula, andando para a minha carteira e... O QUÊ?! Sam Winchester sentado na minha cadeira. Como assim?! O que ele está fazendo ali?

Tinha que ser justo hoje, que acabou nosso acordo?

Respiro fundo e sento ao seu lado, tentando não olhar em seus olhos. Pego minha mochila e tiro um caderno e um livro de lá.

– Não vai me cumprimentar, Warner? – Ele pergunta. Cínico.

– Oi, Sam – Digo timidamente, ainda sem olhar em seus olhos.

– Você deve estar imaginando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, não é? – Ele tem um sorriso nos lábios, muito estranho.

– Verdade...

– A professora de Biologia me transferiu para essa aula. Acho que ela não quer que eu fique na mesma turma do Adam.

– Entendi – Voltei a minha atenção ao meu caderno, escrevendo coisas do livro nele, apenas para ignorar a presença do Winchester.

– Vou ter que usar o seu material, Warner – Ele disse, puxando o meu caderno para ele.

Respiro fundo. Ah, como eu queria socar a cara dele.

– Pode pegar, Sam – O que mais eu poderia dizer? Eu vou me ferrar muito nessas aulas.

Droga.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

– Vou ter que usar seu material, Warner – Eu disse, puxando seu caderno.

Ele respira fundo, ainda sem me encarar. Ele está muito irritado comigo. Mas dessa vez a culpa não foi minha. Aquela professora irritante que me transferiu, eu não tive escolha, já que o Warner era o único sem parceiro nessa aula.

– Pode pegar, Sam – Ele me respondeu. Ainda não me olhava nos olhos.

Isso é que era respeito. Ou medo. Não tenho muita certeza de qual...

O Professor Nick Pellegrino entrou na sala, com o sua usual camisa branca lisa e calça cinza.

– Bom dia, turma. Temos aqui um novo aluno, Sam Winchester, ele foi transferido da classe de biologia. Seja bem vindo – Ele disse olhando para mim.

– Obrigado, querido professor – Falei sarcástico, me ajeitando na cadeira.

– Sam, estamos estudando "Romeu e Julieta" já leu esse livro? – Ele perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

– Não.

– Ok. Acho que Dean não se importaria de lhe emprestar o livro – Ele olhou para o Warner, que pela primeira vez desde que chegou levantou o olhar.

– Seria um prazer – Ele sorriu. Mas eu sei que não quis dizer isso.

– Ótimo, abram o livro na página 147, capítulo 13 – O professor falou e todos fizeram isso, inclusive Dean.

Ele parecia tão concentrado, olhando para o professor que lia um trecho daquela página. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, a respiração regular, os olhos verdes focados, ele parecia totalmente interessado na aula, mas não acompanhava no livro. Era como se ele lá tivesse lido-o tantas vezes que havia o decorado.

Seus lábios se moviam formando as exatas palavras que o professor dizia, apenas confirmando a minha teoria. Arrastei a minha cadeira para mais perto dele, olhando no livro o trecho que o professor estava lendo e passando um braço por suas costas, apoiando-o na cadeira.

Senti sua respiração ficar mais rápida ao colocar meu braço, acho que ele tem medo que eu faça alguma coisa com ele. Talvez não seja medo, pode ser só receio mesmo.

Sim, eu deveria estar infernizando ele, já que nosso "contrato" expirou, mas talvez seja bom deixá-lo em paz por mais alguns dias. Ele não merece tanto.

Não é que eu seja mau ou um valentão. A escola é uma selva. Ou mata ou morre e eu já cansei de ser a vítima.

Antes de vir para esse colégio eu sofria bullying. Uns garotos maiores, idiotas faziam da minha um inferno e eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais iria me deixar apanhar sem bater. Então eu escolhi ser o caçador, ao invés da caça.

Às vezes eu não queria que tivesse que ser assim, mas é. Então se está no jogo, é melhor jogar de acordo com as regras.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Aaaah, o Sammy foi pra aula do Dean T_T Tadinho, vai sofrer tanto kkkk' Mas ele não é mau, coitado.  
E aí, gente... Gostaram? Espero que sim ^^  
Beijackles e Padakisses  
P.S.: Nick Pellegrino é o Lucifer kkkk É que Nick é o nome do receptáculo temporario e eu nao sabia o sobrenome dele. Sem falar que um professor com o nome de Lucifer iria ser meio estranho kkkkk' Então... É isso aê ;D


	3. Entenda que estou magoada

**Chapter 3 - Entenda que estou magoada.**

Uma semana se completou desde que o trato de Sam e Dean terminara. O moreno estava pegando pesado com Warner por algum motivo. Estava pior do que antes.

Dean apenas aguentava, como sempre. Ele estava preocupado mesmo com Ruby. O Winchester meio que a estava perseguindo desde o encontro deles. Dizendo que estava arrependido e que queria uma nova chance, mas a morena continuava firme. Ela estava realmente magoada.

– Hey, Ruby! – Dean gritou ao ver a morena saindo de uma sala de aula.

– Me deixa em paz, Warner – Ela rolou os olhos e continuou andando.

– E-Eu... – O loiro finalmente a alcançou, mas não sabia o que falar – Me desculpe, eu não sabia que ele...

– Claro que sabia, Dean! – Ela o interrompeu, parecia magoada – Você sabe como eu me sentia sobre o Sam. A gente estudou junto desde a sexta série e eu era a única menina com quem ele nunca havia tentado ficar. Parte de mim ficou triste, achou que ele realmente não me achava interessante. Mas a outra parte de mim, a parte idiota, pensou que eu era a única menina que ele respeitava o suficiente para não "pegar e largar" – Os olhos da morena ficaram marejados – Então não me venha com desculpas, Dean.

– Mas eu...

– Não, Dean. Eu sei que você sabia. E sei também que você ganhou pelo menos duas semanas livres do Sam e da sua "gangue" – Ela fez as aspas com os dedos - Entenda que estou magoada.

– Eu sei que o Sam pode ser um imbecil às vezes, mas eu...

– Dean – Ela o interrompeu de novo e chamou sua atenção, olhando nos olhos verdes, escondidos atrás nos óculos do loiro - Eu não estou triste com o Sam. Você não entende? Eu fiquei tão feliz quando eu cheguei naquela quadra e o vi. Ele estava lindo, com uma camisa social, cabelo penteado e uma flor nas mãos. Ele sorria como se eu fosse o mundo para ele. Mas no final do encontro, quando ele me chamou de Rachel, eu pensei em você. E pensei em mim.

– Como assim? – Dean ficou um pouco confuso. E como Sam pôde ter errado o nome dela? Ele era tão idiota...

– Eu pensei no quão idiota eu havia sido para acreditar em qualquer palavra que havia saído da boca do Winchester – Ela suspirou, ainda o encarando - E pensei no quão cretino você teve que ser para pensar apenas em você e não em como eu sairia machucada dessa história. Você já sabia das intenções dele comigo e isso foi o que mais machucou.

Ruby fez a menção de se virar e sair andando, mas Dean a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-a olhar para ele novamente.

– Sinto muito – Ele não sabia que ela tinha se magoado tanto.

– Fico feliz por você ter tido suas duas semanas de folga, Dean – Ela deu um sorriso fraco – Você merece.

Ela se soltou das mãos do Warner e continuou andando pelo corredor, enquanto ele ficou parado, apenas a observando se afastar.

Dean estava se sentindo muito mal. Lógico que ele se importava com Ruby, mas a simples ideia de o Winchester não ficar enchendo o seu saco por duas semanas, o deixou cego. Ele apenas conseguiu pensar nisso, realmente se esqueceu de como Cortese se sentiria depois do encontro com Sam.

Se ele não fosse apanhar muito depois, ele daria um soco na cara de Winchester por ser tão cretino.

Warner se recompôs e andou até o seu armário para pegar seus materiais para a próxima aula que era... Inglês.

Droga.

Dean realmente amava as aulas de inglês, bem, antes de Sam ser o seu novo parceiro na classe. Ele estava bem pior com Dean, desde que o trato deles terminou e o loiro não sabia o porquê.

Provavelmente ficaria sem saber.

Pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se até a sala do professor Pellegrino, colocou suas coisas no chão ao lado de sua cadeira e sentou-se, esperando os outros alunos chegarem para a aula começar.

Sam não apareceu. Estranho.

A aula prosseguiu normalmente e foi incrivelmente agradável sem o gigante ali para importunar Dean.

O loiro não viu o Winchester, ou sua gangue, pelo resto do dia.

Continua...

Notas finais do capítulo

Aah, tadinha da Ruby né gente?

Espero que tenham gostado *-*

Beijackles e Padakisses


	4. Mais negócios

**Chapter 4 - Mais negócios...**

– Sentiu minha falta? – Sam disse para o loiro no dia seguinte, quando Dean estava entrando na escola.

– Ah. Oi, Sam – O loiro foi pego de surpresa e achou que seria recepcionado com um soco, como sempre, mas felizmente não foi isso que aconteceu.

– Calma, Warner – O moreno riu da expressão de medo do mais baixo.

– Curtiu o dia ontem? – Dean perguntou, já mais relaxado.

– Foi legal... Mas o Adam é um saco, quase fez a gente ser pego – Sam rolou os olhos e saiu andando.

E pela primeira vez... Dean não recebeu um soco de manhã.

O dia pareceu promissor até que Adam Milligan aparece do nada e profere um forte soco no rosto do loiro. Milligan parecia realmente irritado, o que não era um bom sinal para Dean.

Com a dor do soco, Warner caiu no chão, derrubando os livros que carregava com ele. Respirou fundo e se levantou, pegando seus livros continuando a andar pelo corredor do colégio.

Ele ignoraria o que acabou de acontecer como sempre, pois não havia nada a ser feito. Era só mais um dia comum na pele de Dean Warner.

O loiro sentiu saudades das duas semanas que passou sem ser maltratado por aqueles idiotas. Mas fazer o quê, não é?

Sua vida parecia um filme de tema escolar, com aquelas piadas de mau gosto e todo o bullying. Só que os filmes têm um final feliz e a vida dele não teria.

Dean foi para a sua aula de química, onde tinha certeza de que teria alguma paz.

–- *** -

Suas próximas duas aulas eram de Inglês.

_– Ótimo_ – Dean resmungou ao sair da sala de química, andando até seu armário.

Ao passar pelo corredor, foi surpreendido por um soco em seu abdômen, que o fez cair novamente no chão.

– Olha por onde anda, Warner – Adam disse rindo e continuou andando pelo corredor.

Dean respirou fundo, ignorando a dor. Pegou o material que estava espalhado pelo chão e viu que alguém o ajudava a pegar os livros.

– Obrigado, Ruby – Dean deu um meio sorriso.

– Sinto muito – Ela colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Parecia envergonhada.

– Por quê? Não foi você que me deu o soco – Dean estava confuso.

– Por ter te culpado, naquele outro dia.

– Não tem problema – Dean sorriu e virou-se para ir até o seu armário, mas uma pequena mão o segurou pelo braço.

– Espera – Ruby pensou nas palavras certas para dizer – Eu pensei e... Olha, o Sam é um idiota mulherengo e eu sabia disso. Não fui justa ao te julgar e ainda te culpar pelo que aconteceu...

– Não tem problema, Ruby. Eu entendo o seu lado...

– Não. Me deixa terminar, Dean – Ela interrompeu o loiro – Eu sabia que eles pegavam no seu pé e eu fui realmente muito egoísta e injusta, pensando apenas no que eu senti. Eu gostava mesmo dele e você sabe que a gente não pensa quando se sente assim. Então me desculpa, mesmo. Eu deveria ter lembrado que você vive um inferno nas mãos deles, eu deveria ter entendido – Ela tentava sorrir para o loiro, mas parecia que queria chorar.

– Tudo bem, Ruby – Dean sorriu de volta – Eu entendo, mesmo.

Ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto pálido do loiro, andando pelo corredor em seguida.

Mesmo com as palavras doces – e verdadeiras – de Ruby, Dean ainda sentia-se culpado por tê-la feito passar por aquilo, mas estava feliz pelo fato de ela tê-lo perdoado.

Foi até seu armário, guardou o material de química e colocou um caderno e seu livro na mochila. Respirou fundo e andou até a sala do Professor Pellegrino. Sam já estava lá, sentado em sua cadeira habitual com uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto. Mas um sorriso – estranho – cresceu em seus lábios assim que viu o loiro entrar na sala.

– Senta aí, Dean – Sam continuou sorrindo. O loiro ficou meio desconfiado, preocupado e confuso.

– Oi, Sam – O loiro abaixou o olhar, como sempre, e pegou seus materiais em sua mochila.

– Sabe a Jo Harvelle?

– Sei...

– Ela é gata – Sam ainda sorria. Que idiota.

– Eu sei, mas o que você quer que eu faça sobre isso? Ela tem namorado e é uma das líderes de torcida.

– E você sabe quem é o namorado dela?

– Não sei, não.

– Adam – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

– Adam Milligan? E o que você quer que eu faça com a namorada de ADAM MILLIGAN, Sam? – Dean ria com o medo, receio e achava a situação muito estranha.

– Quero que converse com ela.

– Sobre o quê?

– Adam.

– Olha, estamos entrando em um círculo vicioso. Por que você não me diz simplesmente o que eu tenho que falar para a garota e o que eu vou ganhar com isso.

– Ok... – Sam rolou os olhos – Quero que se aproxime dela. Quero que diga para ela que o Adam me contou que as notas dela não estão muito boas e que eu te pedi para você ajudá-la.

– Só isso, Sam? – Dean não estava entendendo o ponto de tudo isso.

– Só.

– E por quê?

– Não importa, só preciso que você a ajude por uns tempos – Sam respondeu e o loiro ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

– E o que eu ganho com isso? – Dean perguntou.

– O que você quer?

– Quero que você pare de seguir a Ruby e peça desculpa a ela.

– Nossa... – Sam parece ter se surpreendido.

– O que foi?

– Nada, só achei que pediria para eu te deixar em paz por algumas semanas, ou sei lá.

– Não. Se a Jo vai sair magoada dessa história, que eu sei que vai, pelo menos eu quero que valha a pena – Dean disse simplesmente.

– Ah...

O professor Pellegrino entrou na sala e Dean se arrumou na cadeira, abrindo seu livro e seu caderno e cortando o contato visual com Sam.

Como ele faria para se aproximar de Jo? Ele não poderia simplesmente sentar com ela no intervalo, não é? Ele pensaria em alguma coisa mais tarde, agora era hora de prestar atenção na aula e ignorar a presença de Sam.

O moreno não parecia nada interessado na aula. Apenas ficou sentado na cadeira com uma expressão pensativa...

Continua...


	5. Romeu e Julieta

******Chapter 5 - Romeu e Julieta.**

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

– E o que eu ganho com isso? – Dean perguntou.

– O que você quer? – Eu imaginei que ele pediria para eu parar de pegar no pé dele.

– Quero que você pare de seguir a Ruby e peça desculpa a ela.

– Nossa... – Eu ouvi bem?

– O que foi?

– Nada, só achei que pediria para eu te deixar em paz por algumas semanas, ou sei lá.

– Não. Se a Alona vai sair magoada dessa história, que eu sei que vai, pelo menos eu quero que valha a pena – Ele disse simplesmente.

– Ah... – Nossa, que estranho.

O professor Pellegrino entrou na sala e Dean se ajeitou na cadeira, me ignorando completamente e prestando atenção no livro e no professor. Novamente, seus lábios se moviam em uma sincronia perfeita com o que o professor estava lendo.

Parece que Dean era melhor do que eu pensava...

Confesso que fiquei meio decepcionado quando ele concordou com o nosso acordo sobre a Ruby, mesmo que eu quisesse ficar com ela, porque ela era uma das poucas que eu nunca tinha convidado pra sair. Mas agora... Fiquei surpreso.

Achei que Warner fosse mais daquele tipo de _nerd_ que guarda ressentimento e faria qualquer coisa para não ser recebido com um soco na escola, mas ele realmente se importa...

Que saco! Nada vai dar certo na minha vida? Agora vou me sentir culpado toda vez que mexer com o Warner. Merda!

Mas a maior parte da culpa, não é realmente minha. É do Adam. Eu não pegaria tão pesado com o loiro se não fosse aquele filho de uma... No meu ouvido 24 horas por dia. Ele não me deixa em paz. Já estou de saco cheio dele, ele vai se ver comigo.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

– E como dizia William Shakespeare – O professor deu uma breve pausa – "Ser grande é abraçar uma grande causa".

Eu adorava essa frase de Shakespeare, não pude evitar sorrir.

– Quem aqui sabe relacionar essa frase com as páginas que lemos hoje? – O professor perguntou.

Eu sabia, era óbvio... Olhei para os lados, mas ninguém havia levantado a mão.

Respirei fundo e eu o fiz.

– Dean, pode falar – Ele sorriu para mim – Qual a relação?

– Mesmo que não tenha uma relação explícita com toda a obra, Shakespeare sabe que... – Pensei nas palavras exatas – Mesmo sendo uma mulher, Julieta é grande. Ela não para de lutar por seu amor, nem por um momento. Abraçou a causa de que Romeu é um homem diferente, ele não quer guerra e sabe que ele a ama – Eu vi Sam se ajeitar na cadeira e olhar para mim – Mesmo ele sendo um Capuleto. Foi como ela mesma disse: "Romeu, recusa teu nome e renega teu pai; ou se preferir abandonarei minha família para viver eternamente contigo. Capuleto é apenas um nome. E o que é um nome? Se chamarmos a Rosa de outro nome, ela terá o mesmo bom aroma; assim é você Romeu, se tivesse outro nome, ainda sim teria a mesma perfeição".

– Muito bom, Dean – O professor parecia impressionado comigo. Eu sorri.

– É muito simples. Ela largaria tudo por ele e não vejo outro motivo para grandeza, se não lutar por uma causa.

– Perfeito – Ele sorriu para mim – Bom, turma estão dispensados depois dessa maravilhosa explicação e resumo sobre o que lemos hoje feita pelo senhor Warner. Não se esqueçam de trazer os seus resumos e pontos de vista na próxima aula – Ele começou a arrumar suas coisas e eu fiz o mesmo.

– Quantas vezes você já leu esse livro? – Sam me perguntou, parecendo não acreditar na minha resposta.

– Mais do que eu pude contar – Peguei meus materiais e saí da sala.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

– Quantas vezes você já leu esse livro? – Perguntei, meio impressionado.

– Mais do que eu pude contar – Ele respondeu simplesmente e foi embora.

Não acredito que ele decorou tudo aquilo, mas enfim... Era o Warner. Ele era assim.

Agora eu tenho que encontrar com Anna Milton. Linda, subchefe das líderes de torcida e melhor amiga de Jo Harvelle. Eu já saí com a Anna antes, eu acho, e até que ela era boa. Se é que você me entende...

Lá estava ela, usando o uniforme preto, azul e branco dos Falcons – nosso time de futebol – Ela ficava muito bem de uniforme e seu cabelo ruivo, apenas chamava mais atenção.

– Oi, Anna – Pisquei para ela, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

**– **Oi, Sam – Ela sorriu e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha timidamente.

– Está ocupada sexta à noite? – Dei o meu melhor sorriso.

– Depende... – Ela tentou se fazer de difícil – O que você tem em mente?

– Você – Ela riu, e olhou em meus olhos.

– Eu quis dizer... O que você quer fazer na sexta?

– Te levar no cinema – Continuei sorrindo.

– Que horas?

– Vamos depois da escola, e depois podemos ir jantar lá em casa...

– Ok.

– Te vejo na sexta – Pisquei para ela e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, saindo de lá em seguida.

Bom... Foi tudo como planejado.

Essas garotas são muito fáceis, quase não dá graça ficar com elas, mas ultimamente eu ando me dando bem.

Afinal, eu sou Sam Winchester...

**ANNA'S P.O.V.**

– Te vejo na sexta – Ele piscou para mim, me deu um beijo em minha bochecha e saiu.

Ai meu Deus! Sam Winchester me chamou para sair. Ele é tão gato. E foi muito mais legal do que as outras garotas o descreveram.

Não acredito que ele veio me chamar para sair de novo. Depois do nosso primeiro encontro, ele não me ligou, disse que o celular dele estava com problema e achei que tinha me esquecido, mas aparentemente... Eu estava errada.

Mal posso esperar para sexta-feira chegar.

Continua...


	6. Sub-Capítulo (por favor leiam as Notas)

**Chapter 6 - Sub-Capítulo (por favor leiam as Notas iniciais)**

**_Notas iniciais do capítulo_**

**_Oi povo... Então, esse aqui não é um capítulo normal. Eu chamei de Sub-Capítulo, porque ele não vai contar a história como se fossem os capítulos que vocês estão acostumados. Mostra de um ponto de vista mais caseiro a vida dos garotos. É pequeno, simples e muito sussinto e não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu no capítulo anterior. Eu sei que parece que eu estou enrolando, mas ele vai ser muito importante para o seguimento da fic. Espero que compreendam e gostem ^^_**  
**_Posto o próximo em no máximo 2 dias._**  
**_Enjoy ;D_**

_(Sub-Capítulo)_

**– **Mas, mãe... – Dean tentou convencê-la.

– Nada de "mas", Dean – Ellen dizia de volta, muito concentrada em seus papéis para realmente prestar atenção no que o loiro estava falando – Você sabe como o seu pai é.

– Eu sei – Dean rolou os olhos – Vou para o meu quarto.

– Está bem, querido – Ellen não levantou o olhar para seu filho – A janta fica pronta daqui a pouco.

– Tchau, mãe.

Dean subiu para seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama com seu fone de ouvido e seu livro.

O livro era sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Estava estudando para a prova de história que ele teria na sexta-feira e o livro era realmente muito bom. Dean adorava estudar as guerras, achava-as fascinantes, principalmente a Segunda Guerra.

Seu celular não tinha muitas músicas – não tantas quanto seu computador – mas ele havia selecionado as 50 que ele mais ouvia. Deixou no modo aleatório e começou a ler seu livro.

–- *** -

– Mas, mãe... – Sam tentava convencê-la.

– Nada de "mas", Sam – Mary disse séria, mas depois sorriu docemente – Me desculpe, querido. Mas você sabe como seu pai é...

– Eu sei – Sam deu um beijo na bochecha de sua mãe, que preparava algo na cozinha – Vou para o meu quarto.

– Está bem, filho – Ela voltou a sua atenção para a panela – A janta fica pronta daqui a pouco.

– Tchau, mãe.

Sam subiu para seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama com seu fone de ouvido e um caderno de desenho.

Ele pegou o lápis que ficava em sua cabeceira e começou a completar o desenho que estava naquela folha. Era o retrato de um rapaz parado de pé em uma praia, observando a paisagem. Ele estava nervoso por não poder pegar o carro do pai para levar Anna para sair na sexta e desenhar o acalmava. Na verdade, ele era muito bom nisso.

Seu celular não tinha muitas músicas, mas suas preferidas estavam lá. Simplesmente deixou no modo aleatório e continuou focado em seu desenho.

–- *** -

Alguns minutos depois, Ellen chamou seu filho para jantar. Dean arrumou os cabelos que estavam um pouco bagunçados, fechou o último botão de sua camisa que estava aberto, respirou fundo e desceu.

Seus pais já estavam sentados à mesa.

– Por que demorou para descer? – Bobby perguntou. Ele pareça estar meio irritado, como na maioria das noites, e não estava realmente prestando atenção em seu filho, pois ele estava lendo o jornal, que não pôde ler de manhã.

– Me desculpe, eu estava estudando – Dean olhava para ele, esperando receber algo em troca, como um "Meus parabéns", ou "estou orgulhoso de você ser tão esforçado", ou até um "prova de quê?", mas nada disso aconteceu.

– Sabe que não gosto que se atrase.

– Sim, pai. Me desculpe – Dean disse, tristonho.

– Pode se servir, Dean – Ellen disse e começou a comer.

Mais uma longa noite na casa dos Warner...

–- *** -

Alguns minutos depois, Mary chamou seu filho para jantar. Sam guardou seu caderno e seu lápis, em um lugar onde ninguém achasse e desceu para a sala de jantar.

Sua mãe já estava sentada à mesa, mas seu pai não.

– Por que demorou, Sammy? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto colocava a comida no prato.

– Eu estava estudando – Ele mentiu – Frango?

– Sim – Ela sorriu novamente.

– Está com um cheiro maravilhoso – Sam deu um beijo doce no rosto de sua mãe.

O moreno sentou-se à mesa com sua mãe e tiveram uma noite agradável.

Uma calma – e não tão constante – noite na casa dos Winchester.

–- *** -

Depois do jantar, Dean voltou para o seu quarto. Deitou em sua cama, com seus fones de ouvido e ficou encarando o teto branco de seu quarto.

Que noite desagradável... Parece que o pai dele tinha perdido outra audiência. "O grande Bobby Warner" sempre ficava irritadiço quando perdia um caso.

Ellen era agente imobiliária, então não ficava muito estressada com o trabalho, só quando tinha que mergulhar em burocracia e outros papéis importantes, exatamente como nessa noite.

Dean se sentia meio deslocado naquela casa. Era como se não fosse bem vindo, como se fosse um estorvo. Não parecia que eles realmente se importavam com o que Dean pensava ou como agia. Se fizesse coisas "erradas" como não se vestir direito para jantar, não arrumar o cabelo, não limpar os óculos que escondem seus belos olhos verdes, não estudar, não tirar sempre a maior nota da turma, etc, Dean recebia milhares de críticas sobre como ele deveria melhorar. Mas quando ele fazia todas essas coisas certas, ele não ganhava nem um "muito bem, filho". Era como se ele não fosse bom o suficiente.

Ele sentia como se fosse um peso nos ombros ocupados deles. Claro que eles trabalhavam muito, quase não ia para casa, mas a noção de **lar** que Dean tinha era meio diferente. Se ele estivesse no lugar de seu pai, o que ele iria querer era chegar em casa e ver a família reunida, conversar sobre como foi o dia de cada um... Um ambiente agradável de viver e não essa realidade estranha.

Bom, não é assim. Mas quem sabe um dia se tiver a chance...

–- *** -

Depois do jantar, Sam subiu para seu quarto, sentou em sua cama com seu fone de ouvido, caderno e lápis em mãos.

Que noite agradável... Parece que seu pai ficou preso na bolsa de valores. De novo. "O sortudo John Winchester" não voltava para o jantar todas as noites, mas quando chegava a tempo os finais de tardes não eram tão calmas assim.

Mary era uma pessoa doce, muito bonita e querida por todos. Trabalhava meio período como gerente/enfermeira chefe do hospital em que trabalhava. Quase nunca perdia a paciência, exceto pelas noites em que John estava em casa. Quase sempre brigavam.

Sam se sentia meio deslocado naquela casa. Não que não sentisse que seus pais o amassem, mas as brigas eram constantes naquela casa enorme. Sempre conseguia tudo o que queria – pelo menos materialmente – mas o ambiente na família Winchester era realmente desagradável e instável e Sam sempre preferiu ficar em paz, desenhando e ouvindo suas músicas.

John era um homem bom, mas seu trabalho o deixava muito estressado e irritadiço e Mary não gostava desse comportamento dele.

Eles não prestavam muita atenção no moreno. Sam só via seus pais à noite – quando via – e geralmente acompanhado de brigas. Por isso o Winchester era daquele jeito. Reservado, mas revoltado. Eles não prestaram atenção enquanto o moreno sofria na mão dos mais velhos, então ele teve que fazer o que – na época – pareceu uma boa ideia. Assim que entrou no colégio, já fez amizades com os populares e começou a pegar no pé dos novatos e nos _nerds_.

Ele não falava disso com os pais, porque não queria ser um peso para eles. Eles trabalhavam muito e o moreno entendia, mas ele tinha uma noção diferente de como uma família deveria ser. Deveriam ser mais unidos, resolver os problemas racional e civilizadamente, deveriam saber sobre o que aconteceu e o que acontece na vida do filho deles... Mas não era assim e Sam não tinha ilusões sobre o mundo. Sabia que a vida era uma droga e que as chances de tudo realmente ficar MELHOR eram muito pequenas.

Mas um rapaz pode sonhar, não é? Quem sabe um dia a vida lhe dê uma chance...

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Eu sei que está MUITO simples e que não mostra os sentimentos mais profundos dos personagens, mas vou explorá-los mas tarde. Prometo para vocês. Beijundas :*

Espero que tenham gostado *-*  
Beijackles e Padakisses


	7. Líder de Torcida

**Chapter 7 - Líder de torcida.**

Dean estava andando em direção às líderes de torcida com um sorriso tímido e envergonhado. Não havia pensado no jeito certo de chamar a loira para conversar a sós com ele. Elas nunca falaram com ele, talvez nem tivessem percebido sua presença na escola. Não será uma tarefa fácil.

Warner avistou uma garota baixa e loira, com um magnífico sorriso de aspecto infantil e seus cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela ria para as seis amigas que estavam à sua volta. Dean respirou fundo e andou até a bela garota. Ele ficou parado, apenas olhando-a, sem saber o que falar.

– Oi – Ela sorriu simpaticamente, olhando nos olhos verdes do loiro – É Dean, não é?

Ele travou. Todas as garotas estavam olhando para ele... E não eram olhares muito agradáveis. O loiro limpou a garganta.

– É – Ele sorriu timidamente – Dean... Isso. Oi, Jo.

Ela ficou apenas olhando para ele, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

– Podemos conversar em particular? – Ele tentou um sorriso de lado para parecer mais confiante.

– Claro – Ela continuou sorrindo – Eu já volto meninas.

– Tchau, Jo – Anna disse, ainda encarando o loiro.

Dean andou até um canto no enorme pátio e tentou ignorar todos os olhares que se lançavam até ele e a bela garota.

– O que foi, Dean? – Ela continuava sorrindo simpaticamente.

– Vou pensar num jeito bom de dizer isso... – Ele pensou alto – Ok. Eu fiquei sabendo que suas notas não estão muito boas esse ano – Ele tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia direito.

– E o que você tem haver com isso, Warner? – Ela se fez de superior ofendida, mas ele podia ver em seus olhos que era verdade.

– Quer ajuda? – Ele lançou um olhar solidário.

– Quem te contou isso? – Jo desceu do salto e o olhava nos olhos, parecia envergonhada.

– Adam contou para o Sam, e o Winchester me pediu para te dar uma força.

– Eu mato aquele desgraçado! O que ele tem na cabeça? Por que ele fica falando de mim por aí? Ai, que ódio – Jo desabafou. Parecia realmente irritada.

Dean ficou sem saber o que falar e apenas continuou olhando-a nos olhos.

– Desculpa. É muito doce da parte do Sam te pedir para falar comigo. E é muito doce da sua parte querer me ajudar.

– Então você aceita minha ajuda? – Dean sorriu.

– Claro, mas... – Jo mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa – Podemos manter em segredo? Não se ofenda, mas não é comum a chefe das líderes de torcida ser vista andando com um...

– Nerd? – Ele continuou sorrindo, já estava acostumado.

– É.

– Tudo bem. E como vamos fazer isso?

– Posso ir à sua casa alguns dias da semana para ver a matéria?

– Claro. Quando é melhor para você? – Dean se surpreendeu com a gentileza da loira com ele... Esperava que ela fosse muito mais ácida.

– Terças e quintas?

– Pode ser – O loiro sorriu para ela – Te vejo amanhã, então.

– Até mais, Warner – Jo sorriu e andou até as líderes de torcida novamente.

–- *** -

– Sam! – Dean gritou, pois estava longe, chamando a atenção do moreno.

– O que você quer, Warner? – Ele gritou de volta.

– Está feito – O loiro disse simplesmente e um sorriso meio sinistro cresceu no rosto do atleta.

Ele continuou andando, até chegar a sua aula de Geografia. Dean estava com um pressentimento ruim. Como se alguma coisa muito errada fosse sair desses dias de estudo com Jo, mas fazer o quê. Trato é trato.

O professor tagarelava algo sobre a densidade demográfica de um país da América do Sul. Dean não tinha muita certeza de qual, poderia ser da Bolívia, Brasil, Chile... Mas anotava tudo o que o professor dizia, sem prestar atenção em uma só palavra.

– Dean, por que podemos afirmar que o Brasil, embora seja um país populoso, não é bem povoado? – O professor perguntou, tirando Warner de seus devaneios.

– Desculpe, professor – Dean não sabia a resposta. Pela primeira vez em anos, Dean Warner não sabia a resposta – Eu não sei.

– O Brasil tem uma grande densidade demográfica, mas sua população não é bem distribuída. Por isso é populoso e não povoado.

– Entendi, professor – O loiro disse e voltou sua atenção ao caderno.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", Dean pensou consigo mesmo e esforçou-se para prestar atenção ao resto da aula.

–- *** -

Finalmente era quinta-feira... Só mais dois dias de aula antes do feriado estendido que teriam na semana seguinte.

E também era o dia de estudar com Jo.

Dean não tinha certeza de como seria a sua tarde com a líder de torcida, mas estava mais preocupado com a reação de Adam quando soubesse que ela iria a sua casa para estudar.

Não reagiria bem.

O dia passou rápido, mesmo sua aula de Inglês foi agradável. Parece que o Winchester estava de bom humor.

Dean não viu Adam o dia inteiro – o que o deixou muito mais aliviado – e ficou esperando Jo na saída da escola. Ela estava com os cabelos ondulados soltos e já tinha tirado sua roupa de líder de torcida, sorriu para ele quando o viu.

Jo estava linda. Usava um vestido azul escuro soltinho e rodado que levava um cinto preto para marcar sua cintura.

Nem parecia a mesma garota.

– Vamos? – Ele perguntou.

– Claro – Ela disse. Não teria problema irem juntos, pois suas amigas já tinham ido embora.

Andaram por alguns minutos em silêncio.

– Dean?

– O quê? – Ele sorriu levemente.

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ela parecia distante.

– Claro, qualquer coisa.

– Como você descreveria o Sam? – Perguntou, um tanto envergonhada.

– Eu... – Dean pensou bem nas palavras que iria usar – Ele pode não parecer, mas é inteligente e presta atenção em detalhes pequenos. Sabe ser legal quando quer...

– Entendi, obrigada.

– Por nada.

Caminharam em silêncio o resto do caminho. Chegaram em poucos minutos à grande casa dos Warner.

– Fique à vontade – Dean disse quando entraram em casa.

Seus pais não estavam, como se costume, e Dean sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Não queria ficar enfrentando interrogatórios sobre a garota.

– Obrigada – Jo sorriu para o loiro.

– Onde quer estudar? Na sala ou no quarto?

– Acho que eu prefiro no quarto, Dean. Se não se importar – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o loiro parado na sua frente.

– Claro, vamos lá – Ele sorriu e indicou o caminho até a escada, que levava ao corredor dos quartos – O meu é o segundo quarto à esquerda.

– Com licença – A loira disse, entrando do grande quarto.

O quarto era bem espaçoso e organizado. Tinha pelo menos três estantes cheias de livros e um guarda-roupa branco enorme com portas espelhadas. A cama era grande, parecia de casal, coberta com um edredom azul escuro e travesseiros brancos. O que mais chamava a atenção era a escrivaninha de Dean. Estava cheia de livros, apostilas, cadernos e folhas soltas... Um tanto assustador.

– Pode se sentar – Dean sorriu para a loira – Então... O que vamos estudar hoje?

Continua...

**Notas finais do capítulo**

É... Parece que o plano do Sammy ta dando certo kk'  
Espero que tenham gostado *-*  
Beijackles e Padakisses


	8. Finalmente Sexta-Feira

**Chapter 8 - Finalmente Sexta-Feira.**

O dia de estudos com Jo foi um pouco constrangedor, mas foi muito proveitoso. Ela foi embora cedo, pois tinha que sair com sua mãe, mas eles conseguiram revisar um pouco da matéria de biologia.

Ela era uma garota meiga e doce. Dean entendia que só mantinha o nariz empinado e agia rispidamente para manter seu posto de popular na escola.

Tinha algo incomodando o loiro. Por que Sam queria que o loiro se metesse com a namorada de Adam? O que ele queria?

Ele iria descobrir...

Mas não agora, estava na hora da aula de química e Dean estava quase atrasado.

No caminho de sua sala de aula, Dean passou por Adam. O delinquente o encarava com olhos raivosos e Warner tinha certeza de que estava muito ferrado.

–- *** -

A aula de química foi bem relaxante. A professora estava com enxaqueca e com a garganta inflamada, então só passou alguns exercícios e os alunos puderam ficar livres por duas aulas.

Dean terminou os 10 exercícios em poucos minutos e pegou o seu fone de ouvido e seu livro da segunda guerra mundial, o qual carregava para todos os lugares. Ele o lia e a cada parágrafo era como se ele estivesse lá. Ele conseguia imaginar a dor das famílias judaicas da Polônia, bom... Das famílias judaicas em geral. Eles sofreram tanto.

Logo quando a leitura estava tomando ritmo, alguém bateu na porta, chamando a atenção de todos. Era Sam. O que estava fazendo ali? Será que nem na única aula boa que Dean teve ele o deixaria em paz?

– Com licença, professora. Posso falar com Dean Warner?

– Claro, mas seja breve – Ela respondeu com a voz rouca.

– Obrigado. Vem, Dean – O Winchester não carregava um sorriso amigável, mas também não parecia bravo... Apenas indiferente.

– Oi, Sam – Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos, imaginando o motivo de o moreno estar ali – O que foi?

– Só quero saber como foi com Jo ontem.

– Foi legal, tudo bem. Mas o Adam fica me encarando, acho que ele quer me matar. Pode fazer algo a respeito disso?

– Claro. E você disse a ela o que eu pedi?

– Sim, ela ficou muito brava quando ela achou que o Adam tinha falado das notas dela – O loiro respondeu, enquanto tentava decifrar o rosto do Winchester.

– Ótimo. Pode voltar para a sua aula, Warner. Obrigado – Sam sorriu e foi embora.

Dean voltou para a sala de aula, estranhando a conversa que teve com Sam. Ele parecia um amigo comum, não o seu arqui-inimigo de sempre.

Estranho.

–- *** -

Sexta feira, finalmente. Último dia de aula antes do feriado prolongado... Serão 5 dias em casa, sem Sam, sem Adam, sem nada. Só ele, sua cama, suas músicas e seus livros.

Mas Dean não tinha muita certeza se gostava ou não dos feriados. Geralmente seus pais também ficavam sem ir para o trabalho e a casa virava um inferno, mas esse poderia ser diferente... Esse poderia ser bom. Talvez Dean pudesse ir a algum lugar diferente, talvez pudesse fazer algo legal.

Quem sabe...

–- *** -

– Por que você está com essa cara feia, Adam? – O Winchester brincou, já sabendo a resposta. Mas queria ouvi-la da boca do "amigo".

– Não é óbvio, Sam? – Milligan continuava com aquela expressão de mau humor – Primeiro aquele loiro irritante, nerd quatro olhos convida a minha namorada para estudar com ele e agora ela vem e termina comigo... Claro que ele fez ou falou alguma coisa para ela. Estou me segurando para não acabar com a raça daquele filho duma...

– Calma, Adam. Você está falando do Dean?

– É, o idiota do Warner.

– Parece que de idiota ele não tem nada – Sam riu e a cara de Adam ficou ainda mais feia.

– Cala a boca, Winchester.

– Desculpa, cara – Sam riu mais um pouco - Mas vamos falar sério agora. Você realmente acha que ela iria te largar por um fracassado como o Dean? Você acha que ele teria alguma arma válida contra você? Claro que não!

– Então por que ela terminou comigo?

– Talvez você tenha feito algo errado e ela não gostou.

– Como o quê? – O rosto de Adam estava mais calmo, talvez até preocupado. Ele estava caindo direitinho.

– Não sei, tenta descobrir.

– Eu vou. Com certeza vou.

–- *** -

Depois da conversa que teve com Adam, Sam voltou para a sua aula de história, mesmo estando 25 minutos atrasado.

Entrou na sala de aula, indo direto para a sua carteira e colocando os fones de ouvido antes de se debruçar sobre a mesa, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos.

A professora apenas rolou os olhos e continuou com sua aula.

Finalmente era o último dia de aula e Sam estava quase morrendo para ficar 5 dias sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Mas talvez ficar em casa não fosse a melhor opção... Seus pais não estavam de bom humor nos últimos dias e 5 dias confinados juntos não iria ajudar muito. Talvez ele devesse arrumar alguma festa para ir... Ou sei lá.

Ele só sabia que não iria aguentar mais um dia de drama na casa dos Winchesters.

Continua...


	9. Festa

******Chapter 9 - Festa.**

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Festa. É exatamente o que eu preciso.

Meus pais estão gritando já embaixo... Já ouvi alguns barulhos de copo quebrando. A coisa está feia.

Mas vou tentar não pensar nisso, enquanto me arrumo para qualquer festa que eu achar por aí.

Ah, vocês devem estar se perguntando "Mas você não tinha um encontro com a Anna?"... Tinha. Mas ela ficou doente e desmarcou. Então a única coisa que eu tenho para tirar essas brigas da minha cabeça é uma festa.

Coloquei uma camisa azul clara e jeans, arrumei os cabelos de qualquer jeito e saí de casa sem falar com meus pais, mas peguei a chave do carro do meu pai antes. Estou cansado de brigas.

**DEAN'S P.O.V**.

– Você está bêbado de novo, Bobby?! – Minha mãe gritava com ele.

– Eu não estou bêbado, sua velha chata!

– Claro que não está bêbado, só não consegue andar uma linha reta sem cair! – Ela estava muito brava com ele – Só porque você perdeu uma porcaria de um caso de novo, não pode usar como desculpa para se encher de bebida e ser um imbecil com sua família!

– Me deixa em paz! – Ele gritava de volta.

Eu não vou aguentar passar mais uma noite nessa confusão. Tenho que sair daqui. Ir para algum lugar. Qualquer lugar.

Corri para o meu quarto e troquei de roupa. Coloquei uma camisa branca, meus jeans e meu All Star. Penteei os cabelos, deixando-os um pouco bagunçados. Respirei fundo e andei até a sala, pegando minha carteira, as chaves do carro do meu pai e saí de casa, deixando-os gritando sozinhos.

Nunca me senti tão livre. E tão encrencado. Mas vou tentar não pensar nisso agora... Hoje é minha noite. Posso fazer o que quiser. Ir aonde quiser.

Ah, liberdade.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Liguei para o Adam e ele disse que estava em uma festa que uma das líderes de torcida organizou, pois seus pais estavam viajando. Ótimo. Esta era perfeita. Pedi o endereço e descobri que ela morava perto da praia.

Com a janela aberta, eu podia sentir a sensação de liberdade me invadindo aos poucos, enquanto o vento gélido daquela noite assoprava em meus cabelos. Respirei fundo e sorri. Talvez tenha sido a melhor coisa que eu já tenha feito. Tenho um ótimo pressentimento para esta noite. Algo ótimo vai acontecer.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Resolvi ligar para Ruby... Talvez ela quisesse sair, ou soubesse de algum lugar legal para ir.

– Alô? Ruby?

_– Dean?_ – A voz doce respondeu do outro lado da linha – _Espera um minutinho, vou sair daqui que está muito barulho._

– Ok – Esperei, ela parecia estar em algum tipo de festa.

_– Pronto, agora eu consigo te ouvir._

– Tudo bem?

_– Tudo e você? _– Ela parecia estar um pouco cansada.

– Estou bem... Ruby, eu meio que fugi de casa por hoje e estava procurando algum lugar para ir, talvez uma festa...

_– Vem pra cá, Dean. Estou na festa da Emily Perkins, aquela líder de torcida sabe?_

– Sei, mas onde é essa festa? – Peguei um papel e uma caneta que estavam no porta-luvas e ela me passou o endereço.

– Ah, é perto da praia?

_– Isso._

– Ok, estou indo.

_– Estou te esperando, até mais._

– Até.

Respirei fundo e liguei o carro. Coloquei o endereço no GPS e dirigi até a tal festa.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Quando cheguei, todos que passavam por mim me cumprimentavam como se eu fosse algum tipo de celebridade. Procurei Adam, mas não o achava em lugar nenhum. Fui até a mesa, onde estavam as bebidas e peguei uma cerveja, enquanto olhava todos aqueles adolescentes dançando e se divertindo.

A música estava exageradamente alta, mas ainda dava para ouvir algumas poucas conversas no ambiente.

Quando eu me toquei que já estava parado por um bom tempo, percebi que minha cerveja havia acabado. Avistei alguns copos com vodka do outro lado da mesa e virei um, sentindo minha garganta arder. Peguei mais uma cerveja e andei até a "varanda" da casa, onde achei Adam conversando com uns caras.

– E aí, Sam! Você veio! – Ele me cumprimentou.

– Eu disse que sim – Sorri para eles e ficamos conversando e bebendo...

Essa noite prometia.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Cheguei em poucos minutos e senti um frio na barriga quando vi todas aquelas pessoas lá. Eu nunca tinha ido a uma festa... Acho que não sou o tipo de cara que sai da linha de vez em quando.

Mandei uma mensagem para Ruby, dizendo que eu havia chegado e estava na frente da casa. Ela me respondeu dizendo que iria me encontrar.

O frio em minha barriga não havia sumido e pude sentir minhas mãos úmidas com o suor.

– Oi, Deanno! – Ruby apareceu e me abraçou forte, sorrindo como sempre.

– Oi, Ruby.

– Vamos entrar, a festa está ótima – Ela estendeu a mão para mim, com um sorriso convidativo. Hesitei por um segundo, mas peguei em sua mão e ela me guiou para dentro da enorme casa.

A música estava exageradamente alta e não é exatamente um gênero que eu goste, mas é uma festa, não vou ficar reclamando. Ela me levou até uma mesa com bebidas e peguei uma cerveja. Ela me levou até um sofá onde algumas garotas e poucos garotos estavam conversando. Ela se sentou e me disse para fazer o mesmo.

Nunca me senti tão deslocado.

Mas aquelas pessoas pareciam ser legais. Perguntaram meu nome e eu me senti bem na conversa com eles. Talvez a noite fosse melhorar, no final das contas.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

– Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira! – As pessoas gritavam para mim, enquanto eu bebia.

– Woooooooooooow! – Eu gritei, vitorioso, quando terminei.

– Você foi demais, Sammy! – Adam sorria para mim.

Todos sorriam para mim.

Eu já estava tonto, e com uma enorme vontade de vomitar, mas o sorriso não saía dos meus lábios. Eu me sentia livre. E isso era ótimo.

Disse para Adam que eu ia ao banheiro, mas menti. Eu peguei mais uma garrafa de cerveja e saí da grande casa. Eu queria andar, tomar um ar.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

– Eu já volto, Ruby – Eu disse para a morena.

Fui ao banheiro, mas não queria voltar para a conversa na sala. Por mais legais que eles tenham sido comigo, não me encaixo. Resolvi sair, talvez ir a praia... Tomar um ar.

Saí daquele ambiente quente, suado e barulhento. Senti-me mais em paz quando cheguei à rua. Respirei fundo, sentindo o vento gélido soprando em meu rosto.

Andei até a praia e fiquei parado na areia, observando as ondas se quebrando, enquanto ouvia a música tocando na enorme casa de praia. A brisa que soprava era refrescante naquela noite quente.

Avistei uma silhueta de um rapaz alto e forte andando em minha direção. Ele cambaleava, provavelmente bêbado, mas a praia estava escura e não pude ver quem era. Quando ele aproximou-se mais, pude ver seu rosto. Era o Winchester.

Não acredito que em tantos lugares no mundo, estávamos na mesma festa. Que saco! O que será que ele queria.

– Warner? – Ele perguntou, chegando um pouco mais perto.

– Oi, Sam – Tentei sorrir.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele não conseguia ficar parado, estava realmente bêbado.

– Não aguentava mais ficar em casa – Respondi simplesmente – Você está bem?

– Estou ótimo – Ele tentou dar mais um passo na minha direção, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo.

Eu o segurei antes que atingisse o chão, mas ele era pesado demais para mim e acabei caindo também.

– Sam? Você está legal, cara? – Dei leves batidinhas em seu rosto, para ver se ele estava acordado.

Ele estava praticamente deitado em meu colo. Sam colocou os cabelos para trás, ainda de olhos fechados.

– Estou bem.

– Vamos, levanta, Sam – Fiz alguma força para tirá-lo do meu colo, mas ele não ajudava.

– Me deixa – Parecia uma criança que não queria comer os vegetais.

– Quanto você bebeu?

– O suficiente para não lembrar nem meu nome – Ele riu e não pude deixar de rir também.

Ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos expressivos dele. Nunca percebi que eles não tinham uma cor definida, alternavam entre o azul e o verde. Mesmo com a fraca iluminação da praia, era possível perceber isso.

Sam sentou-se na areia, mas não se afastou de mim. Levou sua mão até meu rosto, retirando meus óculos, trancando seu olhar em meus olhos.

– Não deveria usar óculos.

– P-Por quê? – Eu estava confuso e senti minha pulsação aumentar.

– Tem olhos bonitos.

Ele colocou meus óculos na areia ao meu lado e aproximou seu rosto do meu, com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Minha respiração era falha e meus batimentos aumentaram ainda mais. Sua mão foi parar em minha nuca e percebi que eu não conseguia me mexer.

– Sa-Sam? O que voc-?

– Shh...

Eu conseguia sentir seu hálito quente contra minha pele e uma pressão em minha nuca, fazendo meu rosto ir de encontro ao dele. Não havia mais o que fazer, apenas fechei os olhos e senti seus lábios, desconcertantemente macios e quentes colarem nos meus. Senti um misto de emoções naquele beijo. Era o meu primeiro beijo! E era o Sam!

Eu estava tão confuso. Não sabia o que fazer, e nem ele parecia saber também.

Senti um frio percorrer por meu corpo quando os lábios se afastaram. Abri os olhos e pude ver que ele olhava para mim, mas seus olhos se fecharam e ele desmaiou.

Ótimo! Mesmo. Bufei, como vou fazer para levar esse gigante de volta para a casa. E que beijo foi esse?! O que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Continua...


	10. Só ajudei um amigo

**Chapter 10 - Só ajudei um amigo.**

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

– Sam, acorda! Sam? Porra, Sam! Acorda, seu idiota!

Droga. Arrumei forças não sei aonde e coloquei o Winchester em meus ombros. O carreguei de volta à casa. Adam e sua gangue não estavam mais na porta da frente, o que dizia que eu poderia passar tranquilamente com esse gigante no meu ombro.

Eu pedia licença, enquanto tentava passar, com o enorme garoto em cima de mim, pela garotada que dançava loucamente na casa. Subi as escadas, procurando o quarto da garota. Encontrei uma porta com letras de porcelana rosa claro penduradas, onde lia-se "Emily". Abri a porta e vi que não havia ninguém.

Joguei o enorme corpo na cama bem arrumada da garota e pude ouvir um grunhido. Ótimo, pelo menos ele estava vivo. Saí do quarto, fechei a porta e desci as escadas. Fui até a cozinha e peguei um pano úmido e um copo com água. Subi novamente e vi que Sam não estava mais na mesma posição que eu o deixara.

O moreno estava deitado de barriga para baixo, com os braços embaixo do travesseiro e a camisa, um pouco levantada, revelava suas costas musculosas e brilhantes por causa do suor. Respirei fundo e fechei a porta atrás de mim, caminhando lentamente até a cama.

Deixei as coisas na cômoda ao lado da cama e sentei-me em um espaço do colchão, ao lado do Winchester.

– Sam? – Cutuquei suas costas, fazendo-o o olhar para mim.

– Hm.. – Ele grunhiu. Criança.

– Sam senta na cama – Respirei fundo novamente, tentando ser paciente e cutuquei suas costas novamente – Vamos, Sam. Apenas beba esse copo d'água.

– Tá – Ele bufou e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, parecendo um pouco tonto.

– Vamos, bebe – Sorri de leve, entregando-lhe o copo com água.

Ele bebeu tudo praticamente em um único gole. Fechou os olhos e seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, deitando-se em meu colo.

– Ah, Sam. Qual é, deita na cama.

– Não – Ele resmungou como uma criança.

– Ok. Fazer o que, não é?

Encostei minha mão em seu rosto. Ele estava quente. Peguei o pano úmido e comecei a pressioná-lo suavemente contra seu rosto.

– Hm... Não – Ele resmungou de novo. E eu podia jurar que ele estava babando na minha calça.

– Sam, deixa de ser criança e deixa eu cuidar de você.

– Você sempre cuida de mim – Ele falou baixinho e levantou do meu colo – Obrigado.

O moreno voltou a deitar-se na cama, mas continuou me olhando.

– Deita aqui, Dean.

– Não, Sam. Você está bêbado, não faz ideia do que está falando.

– Eu sei do que eu estou falando – Ele soluçou e se sentou de novo.

– Não, não sabe – Ele me encarava com os olhos quase fechados, cansados e bêbados demais para realmente enxergarem alguma coisa.

– Sim, eu sei.

Ele levou uma de suas mãos à minha nuca e puxou o meu rosto contra o dele, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem novamente.

Apenas fechei os olhos, enquanto ele explorava meus lábios, com uma urgência que não distava muito da violência. Meus batimentos estavam acelerados e eu sentia um estranho frio na barriga, enquanto a mão do Winchester puxava e brincava com meu cabelo durante o beijo.

Não posso negar que estava gostando. Mesmo sendo... Ele.

Após um curto espaço de tempo, ele separou nossos lábios, olhando em meus olhos e deitou-se novamente na cama.

Ele tinha que parar de fazer isso.

– Sam? Você está melhor? Já pode ir para casa? – Eu perguntei, tentando ignorar o que acabou de acontecer.

– Eu não quero ir para casa.

– Nem eu. Mas você está melhor?

– Tô – Ele respondeu simplesmente e respirou fundo, adormecendo de novo.

Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo deitado lá. Poderia causar problemas para Emily. Tentei acordá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez não houve resposta, apenas alguns grunhidos e o som de sua respiração pesada.

O peguei e o coloquei novamente em meus ombros, saindo da casa e deitando-o no banco traseiro do meu carro. Eu precisava levá-lo para algum lugar. Sentei no banco do motorista, dei partida e dirigi sem rumo, pensando em algum lugar para levá-lo.

Ele não queria ir para casa e não poderia ficar na rua, eu teria que levá-lo para a minha casa. Droga. Mas não vai ser tão difícil. Meu pai provavelmente está em algum bar, enquanto minha mãe dorme sozinha naquela enorme cama.

Dirigi até lá, tirei Sam do carro, novamente carregando-o. Abri a porta, tentando fazer silêncio. Subi as escadas o mais rápido que pude com esse gigante em meus ombros e o coloquei em um lado da cama.

Sua roupa estava suja e com um cheiro horrível de bebida. Tirei sua camisa, colocando-a em um cesto de roupas para lavar, junto com a minha. Coloquei uma camiseta simples, que ficou um pouco justa em seu corpo, mas ficaria boa, apenas para dormir.

Tirei o resto de minhas roupas e fui tomar uma rápida ducha. A água quente que caía em minhas costas era relaxante. Até esqueci de que Sam estava em meu quarto.

Sequei-me rapidamente e coloquei uma cueca boxer branca, por baixo de uma calça de moletom, que vinha acompanhada de uma camiseta simples, preta.

Peguei um edredom em meu guarda-roupa e o cobri. Deitei ao seu lado, virado de costas para ele e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar o suficiente para dormir. Sam se ajeitou na cama, cobrindo-se até o seu pescoço e passando um braço por cima de mim.

Apenas ignorei o gesto e dormi, com Sam me abraçando.

–- *** -

Cinco e meia da manhã. Pena que não consegui dormir mais.

Sam ainda dormia, com sua respiração pesada e ritmada, ao meu lado, mas virado para a cômoda.

Levantei-me e fui ao banheiro para fazer a minha higiene matinal. Eu ouvia um ronco baixo vindo de fora do quarto... Pelo jeito meu pai voltou para casa. A boa notícia é que eles estavam dormindo e não viram nada do que houve nessa noite.

Não que tenha acontecido algo tão mau essa noite. Nada demais, mesmo. Eu só ajudei um amigo. Um amigo que faz da minha vida um inferno, me bate todo dia, me faz enganar as garotas, é um idiota e que me beijou duas vezes enquanto estava bêbado. Um amigo que não se esforça em nada que faz, faz piada de tudo, parece uma criança, tem um físico incrível e provavelmente nem vai se lembrar de nada do que houve.

Só ajudei um amigo.

Continua...


	11. Favores

**Chapter 11 - Favores.**

O moreno ainda não havia acordado. Dean estava confuso e não sabia o que fazer. Sam não parecia estar bem o suficiente para voltar para casa, e seus pais não suportariam a ideia de ter um rapaz bêbado no quarto do único filho.

Dean ainda podia ouvir o ronco alto e pesado de seu pai, enquanto estava sentado na cama encarando o gigante que dormia como uma criança ao seu lado. O loiro suspirou e pegou o livro que estava em sua cômoda, junto com seu celular e os fones de ouvido. Colocou sua playlist para tocar e começou a ler o seu enorme livro sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Era incrível como música e uns bons livros conseguiam fazer Warner se esquecer de tudo e todos. Não havia mais nada quando ele estava lendo sobre algo que lhe interessava. Eram notáveis os pequenos sorrisos que escapavam em seus grossos lábios enquanto estava com os olhos grudados nas páginas amareladas do livro de biblioteca. Ele se entregava de uma maneira que não é descritível em palavras.

Sam revirou-se na cama, virando para Dean, ainda totalmente apagado. O loiro riu da expressão boba que o moreno tinha no rosto enquanto dormia, ele deveria estar tendo um ótimo sonho. Voltou a ler o seu livro, prendendo-se uma vez mais ao assunto.

–- *** -

Dean ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha... Sua mãe estava acordada. O que significava que seu pai logo estaria também. O loiro desligou sua música e fechou o livro, colocando-os de volta na cômoda. Arrumou o cobertor sobre o corpo enorme de Sam, penteou os cabelos e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ele desceu as escadas. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Ele já sabia o que viria a seguir, e não seria coisa boa.

– Bom dia, mãe – Dean disse com uma voz culpada. A mulher não olhou para ele e continuou fritando algo na frigideira.

– Onde você foi na noite passada, Dean? – Sua voz era áspera e surtiu o mesmo efeito de um tapa na cara do loiro.

A repulsa na voz da mãe era algo novo para ele. Digo, ele já estava acostumado com a falta de carinho e afeto, as palavras grossas e estúpidas, mas nunca esperava ouvir sua mãe com esse tom de voz. Aquilo machucava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Fui a uma festa – Ele respondeu com a voz trêmula.

– Com quem, posso saber? – Ela manteve o mesmo tom em sua voz, ainda sem se virar para seu filho.

– Com o Sam, mãe –Ele mentiu, mas isso já lhe daria um álibi para o fato de o moreno estar de ressaca em seu quarto.

– Você não deveria ter saído daquele jeito, Dean. Você sabe como seu pai fica – A voz da mulher falhou um pouco, mas ela limpou a garganta e continuou – Onde foi essa festa?

– Foi perto da praia. Mãe, a senhora está bem? – Dean percebeu a falha na voz firme da mãe.

– Estou.

– Estou encrencado?

– Muito. Mas não por minha parte. Eu não ligo de você ir para festas com seus amigos, menos quando está em semana de provas, é claro. Mas me prometa uma coisa, ok? – A voz de Ellen estava mais suave, quase doce.

– Claro, qualquer coisa – O loiro estava surpreso.

– Não saia mais daquele jeito quando seu pai estiver em casa – Ela se virou para o garoto e Dean levou uma mão à boca, segurando um grito de espanto.

Ellen estava com os lábios inchados e vermelhos, com um corte escuro no canto de seu lábio inferior. O rosto vermelho, onde se encontrava claras marcas de dedos e um enorme galo em sua testa. Estava horrível.

– Mãe? Ai meu Deus, a senhora está bem? – Dean correu até ela, pegando um pano úmido que estava em cima do balcão e pressionando na testa da mulher.

– Estou bem. Para, Dean – Ela se esquivava do pano, jogando-o longe por fim.

– O que aconteceu? – Os olhos grandes e verdes do garoto estavam grudados nos dela, brilhando enquanto esperavam impacientemente por uma resposta.

– Nada que eu não possa lidar – Ela tentou um sorriso para consolar o filho, mas não era muito boa nisso – Agora... Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber?

– Na verdade, tem sim...

– O que foi? – Ela bufou, esperando.

– O Sam ficou bêbado e está desmaiado na minha cama.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo.

– Não estou, desculpe.

– Tudo bem... Só tenha certeza de que ele esteja fora daqui, ou que pareça bem para quando seu pai acordar – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. Parecia estressada.

– Sim, senhora – O loiro respondeu e voltou ao quarto, para ver como Sam estava.

O moreno ainda dormia, mas quando Dean fechou a porta do quarto, o Winchester acordou. Não parecia saber onde estava.

– Você está bem, Sam? – Warner perguntou preocupado, vendo que o moreno parecia um pouco enjoado.

– Não muito. Onde eu estou?

– No meu quarto... – Dean sentou-se na cama e colocou a mãe levemente sobre a testa do moreno, vendo se estava quente – Você não se lembra de nada, não é?

– Não – O moreno apenas encarava o simpático rapaz de cabelos loiros e óculos que escondiam seus belos olhos verdes. O loiro agora sorria de leve para o moreno, lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado e solidário. Sam perdeu-se por um momento no sorriso do loiro, tentando decifrá-lo. Não conseguiu – Quero dizer, eu tenho algumas memórias, mas não podem ser reais, não é? Não podem...

– Não sei se as suas lembranças são as mesmas que as minhas, mas não importa. Está tudo bem – O sorriso de Dean aumentou significativamente e ele piscou para Sam, levantando-se da cama e andou até guarda-roupa.

– Por que está sendo tão legal comigo, Dean? – O Winchester estava confuso, e encarava as costas do loiro que pegava algo em seu guarda-roupa.

– Não é grande coisa – Warner pegou uma camiseta cinza e jogou para Sam. O sorriso grande do loiro, agora se transformou em um sorriso envergonhado e pensativo.

– Está bem, tanto faz então.

– É, claro... Tanto faz. É o seguinte, Sam. Eu estou realmente encrencado e preciso da sua ajuda.

– O que foi, Warner?

– Eu preciso que você tome um banho, coloque uma roupa limpa e pareça apresentável. Vamos descer e você vai tomar o café da manhã como se estivesse comendo com a rainha da Inglaterra, entendeu?

– Mas por que, Dean? – O Winchester o olhou nos olhos, tentando decifrá-lo, mas era quase impossível.

– Olha... As coisas aqui em casa não são bem definidas pela palavra "estável" e muito menos pela palavra "confortável", ok? Não sei como explicar, mas eu realmente não tenho um lar. E quando você descer, pode ficar um tanto chocado com o clima, mas preciso que você aja naturalmente e que diga que veio aqui para me entregar alguns materiais – Dean suspirou olhando nos olhos verde-azulados do moreno – E se você fizer isso por mim, eu vou ficar realmente agradecido.

– Dean, eu... – Sam não sabia o que responder, mas não se deixou abalar pelo que o loiro lhe disse – Por que eu faria isso?

– Porque eu salvei a sua pele ontem, Sam! - Dean não gritava, mas seu tom de voz estava alterado e seriamente áspero – Eu venho aturando os seus abusos desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Você, acima de todos, é o mais estúpido comigo e o que eu faço? Eu te ajudo, não é? Eu pego você bêbado na praia, quase caindo de cara na areia e te levo para a minha casa que é de longe o pior lugar que eu poderia ter te levado, porque eu vou me ferrar tanto por causa disso, e tudo isso porque eu não queria que você se encrencasse. Eu te protegi, Sam! O mínimo que você poderia fazer é não agir como um completo idiota pela primeira vez na sua vida.

– Ok, me desculpe – Sam sentia-se culpado. Por que ele sempre fazia isso? Por que ele sempre tinha que mostrar que era o macho Alfa? Que droga Sam.

O moreno encarava os olhos intensamente verdes do loiro, que demonstravam o desespero que ele sentia naquela hora. O Winchester se levantou e andou até a porta do banheiro.

– Pode me emprestar uma toalha, por favor, Dean?

– Claro – O loiro estranhou a educação, mas sorriu para ele – No armário do banheiro, embaixo da pia, tem uma toalha verde. Pode usá-la.

– Obrigado e... Talvez alguma roupa? – Sam tentou sorrir envergonhado. Dean riu e andou até as gavetas de sua cômoda, lançando uma calça e uma cueca boxer ao moreno.

– Valeu.

Continua...


	12. Café da Manhã

**Chapter 12 - Café da Manhã.**

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Terminei meu banho e voltei para o quarto para me trocar. Dean estava com a cara enfiada em algum livro que não me dei o trabalho de saber qual era. Enquanto eu colocava uma camiseta me peguei pensando que não gostaria de ir embora. Mesmo estando onde estou, é melhor do que ir para casa.

E também fiquei pensando no que o Warner me disse sobre a sua família...

_"Olha... As coisas aqui em casa não são bem definidas pela palavra 'estável' e muito menos pela palavra 'confortável', ok? Não sei como explicar, mas eu realmente não tenho um lar. E quando você descer, pode ficar um tanto chocado com o clima, mas preciso que você aja naturalmente e que diga que veio aqui para me entregar alguns materiais"._

Com certeza eu não me sentiria bem vindo naquela casa... Mas o cara me ajudou, não custa nada fazer o que ele me pediu. Vou me comportar.

– Você está bem, Sam?

– Eu estou sim, Warner? Por que não estaria?

– Por nada, deixa pra lá – Dean voltou sua atenção ao seu livro.

Dei de ombros, imaginando o porquê da pergunta. Tirei a toalha de minha cintura e coloquei a cueca que ele havia me emprestado. Tenho certeza de que ele viu alguma coisa, mas acho que ele deve ter olhado na hora errada, não é? Tipo, sem querer...

Terminei de me vestir e olhei no espelho, respirando fundo ainda pensando em algumas coisas. Memórias da noite passada. Não pode ser verdade, eu devo estar imaginando coisas.

Olhei para Dean e vi que seu rosto estava vermelho. Ele definitivamente viu alguma coisa a mais. Eu sorri, observando o óbvio desconforto e vergonha que ele expressava.

– Estou pronto, Dean – Eu disse, me virando para ele.

O loiro se levantou da cama e andou até mim, me analisando. Eu acho.

– Só deixa eu te arrumar um pouco, ok? – Ele me perguntou, olhando em meus olhos.

Apenas afirmei com a cabeça. Ele ajeitou a camisa que eu usava, passando as mãos pelo meu tórax para esticá-la. Dean passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos, colocando-os atrás da orelha e abaixando alguns fios rebeldes.

– Agora você está pronto – Ele sorriu para mim.

Ele nunca fez isso antes, sabia? Nunca me olhou nos olhos e sorriu sinceramente. Seus sorrisos sempre eram forçados, cabisbaixos e falsos... Eram somente para me agradar, mas agora não. Ele não tinha motivos para querer me agradar, eu não iria encher o saco dele dentro da própria casa, muito menos depois do que ele me pediu para fazer. Ele apenas sorriu.

Fiquei olhando para ele por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir o que havia causado esse sorriso. Pode não parecer muita coisa, mas eu adorava observar as pessoas. Adorava saber toda e cada mania, gesto e ação que elas cometiam em determinada situação. Mas eu não sabia o que significava. Era novo para mim.

– O que foi, Sam? – Ele me encarou curioso.

– O que foi o quê, Dean?

– Você ficou me olhando... Deixa pra lá. Está pronto para descer?

– Estou – Respondi, respirando fundo.

– Bem vindo ao inferno, Winchester.

–- *** -

Eu não poderia me sentir mais deslocado.

Estávamos sentados à mesa e tudo o que eu via era uma mulher com o rosto muito machucado e inchado que realmente parecia estar tentando ignorar a todos naquele lugar, um senhor com uma barba relativamente longa e olhos fundos que estavam focados em uma sessão do jornal que lia e Dean olhando para mim de tempos em tempos.

À mesa, estavam distribuídos todos os tipos de comidas aceitáveis em um café da manhã. Tinha pão, frios, manteiga, bolo, café leite, açúcar e alguns cupcakes. Comi apenas um pedaço de bolo e uma xícara de café para ajudar na ressaca. Não posso negar, eu estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, mas tentei parecer bem... Pelo bem do Dean.

É, eu sei. Estranho eu estar ajudando-o, não é? Mas eu preciso. É o certo a ser feito aqui.

– Então, Sam – Bobby limpou a garganta e abaixou o jornal, olhando para mim – Por que você está aqui?

– Eu, uhm – Terminei de engolir meu pedaço de bolo e olhei para o senhor sentado à ponta da mesa – Vim entregar alguns materiais para o Dean.

– Vocês são da mesma sala? – Ele não parou de me encarar nem por um segundo.

– Em duas matérias, sim senhor – Tentei sorrir e dei outro gole no meu café.

– Entendo – Ele bebeu seu café também – Faz tempo que se conhecem?

– Eu não sei, talvez uns dois ou três anos.

– E vocês são muito amigos?

Eu não sabia o que responder. Olhei para o Dean e ele negou com a cabeça, quase que implorando para eu dizer não.

– Não, senhor. Acho que não podemos ser classificados dessa forma.

– Como vocês se classificariam então?

– Colegas, no máximo – Limpei a garganta. Quando ele iria parar com esse interrogatório?

– Vocês são só colegas?

– Sim, senhor – Ele é surdo ou está se fazendo de tonto?

– Sabe, Dean nunca trouxe ninguém aqui antes – Ele me encarava com os olhos quase fechados, como se estivesse tentando explodir minha cabeça com a mente – Por que você está aqui, Sam?

– Eu só vim trazer alguns materiais, senhor.

– E por que não foi embora? Por que está aqui, tomando café? O que você tem de diferente de qualquer outro garoto que já bateu à minha porta para devolver um livro idiota?

– Eu não sei, senhor. O senhor quer que eu saia? – Perguntei olhando em seus olhos. Tentei ser o mais respeitoso o possível, ele parecia estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa. Aposto que foi ele que fez aquilo com a mulher. Maldito. E coitado do Dean, ele não estava exagerando quando disse "inferno".

– De jeito nenhum, Sam. Quero saber mais sobre você – Ele sorriu. Mas não foi um sorriso agradável, era quase como se ele estivesse me ameaçando.

– Sim, senhor. O que gostaria de saber? – Lancei-lhe o mesmo sorriso. Eu não iria simplesmente abaixar a cabeça para um valentão. Não mais.

–- *** -

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Eu fiquei tão envergonhado. Como meu pai pôde simplesmente interrogar o Sam daquele jeito. Mas fiquei impressionado com o moreno... Não se deixou abalar e agiu exatamente como o meu pai, como se não tivesse medo dele, como se não fosse abaixar a cabeça para qualquer um.

Impressionante. E acho que meu pai gosta dele, ele admira a coragem nas pessoas.

Depois de comermos, meu pai foi trabalhar e minha mãe saiu logo em seguida, mas não antes de se encher de maquiagem para esconder aquelas feridas e a vermelhidão. Sam e eu estamos no meu quarto. Ele está andando, apenas observando as coisas, abrindo um livro aqui, olhando em alguns papéis ali. Estamos os dois em silêncio e não pude evitar que as lembranças da noite passada viessem à minha mente.

Será que ele se lembra do que fez?

_# FLASHBACK ON #_

_O moreno ainda dormia, mas quando Dean fechou a porta do quarto, o Winchester acordou. Não parecia saber onde estava._

_– Você está bem, Sam? – Warner perguntou preocupado, vendo que o moreno parecia um pouco enjoado._

_– Não muito. Onde eu estou?_

_– No meu quarto... – Dean sentou-se na cama e colocou a mãe levemente sobre a testa do moreno, vendo se estava quente – Você não se lembra de nada, não é?_

_– Não – O moreno apenas encarava o simpático rapaz de cabelos loiros e óculos que escondiam seus belos olhos verdes. O loiro agora sorria de leve para o moreno, lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado e solidário. Sam perdeu-se por um momento no sorriso do loiro, tentando decifrá-lo. Não conseguiu – Quero dizer, eu tenho algumas memórias, mas não podem ser reais, não é? Não podem..._

_– Não sei se as suas lembranças são as mesmas que as minhas, mas não importa. Está tudo bem – O sorriso de Dean aumentou significativamente e ele piscou para Sam, levantando-se da cama e andou até guarda-roupa._

_– Por que está sendo tão legal comigo, Dean? – O Winchester estava confuso, e encarava as costas do loiro que pegava algo em seu guarda-roupa._

_– Não é grande coisa – Warner pegou uma camiseta cinza e jogou para Sam. O sorriso grande do loiro, agora se transformou em um sorriso envergonhado e pensativo._

_– Está bem, tanto faz então._

_# FLASHBACK OFF #_

Ele disse que tinha algumas memórias, mas não parecia acreditar nelas. E por que eu estou pensando nisso? Não importa se ele lembra ou não. Tenho que fingir que nunca aconteceu, porque nunca mais vai acontecer. Então não vale a pena me preocupar com isso, não é?

– Você gosta mesmo desse lance de ler, não é? Tem muitos livros – Ele me perguntou, me tirando de meus pensamentos.

– São minha salvação... – Não pude deixar de sorrir – Eles são a minha porta de saída, sabe? Me tiram daqui.

– Eu te entendo – Ele sorriu de volta e continuou a observar o quarto.

Ele estava diferente, não estava? Parecia mais tranquilo, menos provocador. É uma pena saber que não vai durar muito.

Continua...


	13. Lembranças

**Chapter 13 - Lembranças.**

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Sam foi embora depois do almoço. Meu pai já tinha ido trabalhar e minha mãe insistiu para ele ficar. O moreno educadamente aceitou.

O Winchester era realmente um ótimo ator. Quase acreditei nele por um momento. Quando ele queria, conseguia ser educado, inteligente, gentil e talvez até mais bonito, se é que isso é possível.

Fiquei no meu quarto, esperando o jantar ficar pronto, apenas escutando as minhas músicas e olhando para o teto. As lembranças da noite passada invadiram minha mente e não tenho muita certeza se eu queria que elas fossem embora.

Aqueles olhos brilhantes, os quais eu nunca havia percebido o quão peculiar é o seu tom de verde, aqueles lábios macios e quentes, aquele corpo, aquelas mãos fortes... É, era o Sam, mas ninguém pode negar que ele é muito bonito.

Quando me dei conta, minha mão já estava por dentro da minha calça, massageando meu membro, enquanto Winchester rondava a minha mente...

–- *** -

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Não queria ir para casa. Queria ficar lá, mesmo que com o Warner, que não era tão ruim assim afinal. Na verdade, ele foi muito bom para mim e eu sei que não fiz por merecer.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, meu pai estava sentado à mesa, lendo se jornal, enquanto minha mãe lavava as louças.

Tivemos uma briga feia.

Não vou dar detalhes, mas eu disse tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta por anos. Meu pai não me deixou de castigo e não gritou comigo. Apenas me encarava com a expressão vazia e depois veio me pedir desculpas por fazer eu me sentir daquela forma. Ele secou as poucas lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto e me puxou para um abraço, fazendo o mesmo com a minha mãe.

Sabe, eu falei algumas coisas bem ruins para eles. Coisas que nenhum pai ou mão deveria ouvir de um filho. Mas era verdade e foi no calor do momento. Enfim, eles foram dormir mais cedo hoje, mas quando eu tiro os fones, posso ouvi-los conversando no quarto. Posso ouvir a voz grave de meu pai e o choro fraco e incessante de minha mãe. Pobre mulher... Tão boa em tudo e com todos, me arrependi de ter sido tão duro com eles.

Eu estava deitado em minha cama. Coloquei meus fones de ouvido e sorri quando minha música preferida começou a tocar. Me lembrei de quando eu sabia tocá-la no violão. Ficava tão feliz quando eu conseguia acertar todas as notas e o ritmo. Modéstia a parte, eu era bom.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tentando relaxar. Uma imagem meio borrada da noite passada invadiu a minha mente. Nela, eu estava na praia andando e depois me encontrei deitado no colo do Dean. Me esforcei para lembrar algo mais, mas não veio nada. Resolvi tomar uma ducha, talvez ajudasse.

Andei até o banheiro e me olhei no espelho. Ainda estava com as roupas do Warner... Estavam um pouco justas, mas eram de bom gosto. Quero ver com que cara eu vou devolvê-las na escola. Entrei no banho, sentindo a água quente bater nas minhas costas, relaxando-me por completo. Fechei os olhos, me sentindo em paz. Mas no momento em que fiz isso, outra memória me veio a mente. Passava como um filme e eu me concentrei para prestar atenção nela.

Era tudo meio borrado, mas pude ver que eu estava deitado em lençóis cor-de-rosa e pude ouvir a voz de Dean me pedindo para beber água. Mas a lembrança se foi novamente. Que saco! Não consigo me lembrar de tudo.

Saí do banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável, escovei os dentes e penteei o cabelo. Eu estava cansado e podia usar uma boa noite de sono.

Novamente, assim que fechei os olhos, as memórias voltaram. De novo a da praia... Eu estava andando sozinho e minha vista estava um pouco embaçada, então eu o vi. Com uma camisa clara, calça jeans e seus óculos. Lembro-me de ter sorrido quando o vi. No minuto seguinte, estávamos os dois na areia, ele me segurava em seus braços e me xingava por eu estar bêbado. Tirei seus óculos, olhando em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes e... Não acredito! Eu não posso ter feito isso. Não posso tê-lo beijado.

Droga, me lembrei do quão macio eram seus lábios e tentei espantar essa memória, mas fracassei. Me lembro de ter desmaiado e acordado em seus braços, enquanto ele subia uma escada. Lembro-me de suas mãos fortes me deitando gentilmente na cama... Não, Sam! Já chega! Para de se lembrar dessas coisas, fritei comigo em minha mente, mas não adiantou. Cada segundo que eu passei consciente naquela noite rondava a minha mente, forçando-me a assistir, mostrando-me o quanto eu sentia falta de seu toque. Mas isso é coisa da minha cabeça, não é?

Eu o beijei de novo, dessa vez foi mais longo. Minha língua explorava sua boca, enquanto ele a abria timidamente para me dar mais espaço, entregando-se aos poucos e retribuindo ao beijo. Ai meu Deus, o Warner retribuiu o beijo. Droga, Sam. O que mais você fez?

Mas acabou por aí. Na lembrança, eu desmaiei de novo e acordei com uma camiseta que não era minha e mais cansado do que nunca.

Mano, o que foi que eu fiz? E por que ele não falou nada? Será que era por isso que ele estava me tratando bem? Não importa. Temos que fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Nunca aconteceu...

Continua...


	14. Você consegue imaginar esse amor?

**Chapter 14 - Você consegue imaginar esse amor?**

**SAM'S .**

Terça-feira... Dia do Warner passar a tarde com Jo.

Ela não quer mais saber do Adam. Era incrível como o meu plano funcionou tão bem. Ela não retorna suas ligações, não responde suas mensagens, vira o rosto quando o vê. É engraçado como ele fica nervoso por causa disso.

E eu vou sair vitorioso nessa. Ele vai aprender que ele não pode simplesmente mexer comigo, me irritar e falar mal de mim pelas minhas costas e sair ileso com um pedido de desculpas. Não.

Eu vou esfregar na cara dele o tipo de cara que eu posso ser e que tudo bem, ainda somos amigos. Mas ele não vai repetir o que ele fez. Jamais.

Já faz um mês e meio que o Warner estava ensinando as matérias para a loira e ele me disse que ela estava indo muito bem. Isso é bom.

–- *** -

Estamos quase na última aula. Resolvi sair da sala e andar pela escola... Talvez passar pelo treino das líderes de torcida, só para observar.

Lá estava ela. Jo Harvelle... Sem dúvida a garota mais gata da escola. Adam foi um idiota por perdê-la tão facilmente. E ainda mais idiota por não perceber que a culpa foi inteiramente minha.

Um sorriso cresceu em meus lábios, enquanto eu as observava ensaiando uma dança nova. Ela era muito boa. Todas eram. Talvez devessem pensar em ir em competições nacionais... Iriam muito bem.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Terça-feira... Dia de passar a tarde com Jo. Uma das garotas mais fofas e meigas que eu já conheci. Claro que é só lá em casa, porque quando está entre as líderes de torcida, ela vira um Winchester de saia e pompons. É incrível o que uma pessoa está disposta a fazer para se sentir aceita. E ela é uma ótima atriz, para falar a verdade.

Jo estava indo tão bem. Finalmente entendeu os movimentos de orogênese e epirogênese, sem falar que já sabia de cor a ordem e as características do relevo marinho.

Ela estava tendo essas aulas particulares há mais ou menos 1 mês e meio e estava aprendendo muito rápido. Era uma garota muito inteligente. As provas finais seriam em 2 meses e acho que ela vai conseguir pelo menos 9 em cada matéria. É só ela se esforçar.

Depois de um dia comum na escola, nos encontramos no lugar de sempre para que ela não fosse vista saindo comigo e andamos lentamente até a minha casa.

– Eu nem te agradeci, não é Dean? – Ela perguntou pegando em meu braço.

– Pelo quê, Jo?

– Ah, por tudo. Por me aguentar, me ensinar, me ouvir... Acho que você é o melhor amigo que eu já tive. Melhor do que aquelas patricinhas que só sabem falar mal dos outros pelas costas.

Sorri para ela. Acho que eu nunca tive um melhor amigo, ou amiga. Fico feliz por ser ela.

– É um prazer te aguentar duas vezes por semana – Pisquei para ela e vi um belo sorriso crescer em seus lábios. Era um sorriso tão puro, tão fofo e gentil, que eu não poderia descrever em palavras o quão belo era. Sério.

– Sinto que pra você posso contar qualquer coisa e fico feliz quando faz o mesmo comigo.

– Sinto que você já me contou tudo – Eu sorri – Você não para de falar, garota.

– Olha quem fala, eu achei que você fosse o garoto mais quieto do mundo.

– E eu não sou? – Nós rimos.

– Você só é tímido... O que é muito fofo, por sinal.

– Você que é fofa.

Ela não respondeu, apenas ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos grandes e sorrindo para mim. Chegamos em casa e não tinha ninguém, como de costume. Subimos para o meu quarto correndo, na verdade, acho que estávamos competindo.

– Eu ganheeeei! – Ela gritou, comemorando – De novo.

– E qual o seu prêmio dessa vez? – Eu ri do seu rosto vermelho e respiração ofegante.

– Depois eu cobro – Ela respondeu pensativa.

– Estou até com medo – Nós rimos – Vai tirar muito dinheiro de mim?

– Não. Eu tenho outra coisa em mente.

– O que é? – Fiquei curioso.

– Depois eu te mostro – Ela estava com aquele sorriso de novo. E ele não diminuía, nem por um minuto.

– O que foi, Jo?

– Como assim "o que foi"?

– Por que está tão sorridente?

– Por nada, só gosto de vir aqui. Vamos estudar? – Ela sentou-se na cama.

– Qual a matéria de hoje?

– História, infelizmente – Ela fez um biquinho e deitou na cama – Eu desisto, Dean. Não tenho paciência nem para começar a estudar história.

– Vamos, depois de inglês, história é a matéria mais interessante.

– Podemos ver isso na quinta?

– Claro. Qual você quer estudar? – Perguntei, pegando a minha mochila.

– Que livro você está vendo em literatura? – Ela perguntou pensativa.

– Romeu e Julieta.

– Ah, que bom – O sorriso voltou a dominar seu rosto e ela se sentou novamente – Eu também. E não entendo nada das interpretações do professor Pellegrino.

– Tudo bem... Vamos começar do começo?

– Sim, por favor, Dean – Ela sentou-se na minha frente e eu me ajeitei, permitindo-a olhar o livro.

Comecei a ler, era uma bela história realmente. Ao final de cada capítulo, pedi para ela dizer o que entendeu e depois eu lhe dizia a minha interpretação. Ficamos lendo por 3 horas e terminamos o livro. O original é enorme, mas esse era apenas uma adaptação escolar. Tinha no máximo 100 páginas. Peguei um caderno na minha mochila, onde estavam algumas anotações e algumas partes do livro que eu reescrevi. Ela escolheu uma da cena final e comecei a ler.

– E então, ao ver seu amado deitado inconsciente, Julieta permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto pálido. Concebidas em seu coração, viveram por seu rosto e morreram em seus lábios. E assim seria com ela e Romeu. Inclinou-se, selando seus lábios ao de seu amado, provando o gosto inebriante do veneno que ali repousava – Jo aproximou-se de mim e pude ver um sorriso leve em seus lábios finos. Fiquei feliz por ela ter gostado – Julieta respirou fundo, olhando mais uma vez para o amor de sua vida, antes de dar o seu último suspiro e cair ao lado dele na grama fria do entardecer – Olhei para Jo – Você consegue imaginar esse amor?

– Eu acho que consigo sim, Dean – Ela me olhava nos olhos, não consegui decifrar sua expressão – Você não?

– Nunca estive com ninguém antes, nunca me apaixonei.

– Nunca sentiu aquele algo especial ao provar os lábios da garota que você gostava e sentir que sempre quis fazer aquilo e graças a Deus teve coragem? – Nossa, quantos detalhes.

– Nunca beijei uma garota.

– Sério?

– Sério, por que o espanto? – Sorri, encarando-a também.

Mas ela não respondeu. Pegou o caderno que estava comigo e o colocou em cima da cômoda. Sentou-se mais perto de mim e pegou uma de minhas mãos. Sua respiração estava um pouco acelerada e um pequeno sorriso cresceu em seus lábios. Continuei em silêncio, esperando ela dizer algo.

– Acho que quero cobrar o meu prêmio agora, Dean.

– O que você quiser – Continuei sorrindo.

Ela respirou fundo e uma de suas mãos foi parar em meu rosto, me fazendo um carinho e depois até a minha nuca, aproximando nossos rostos. Quando nossos narizes se tocaram, ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.

– Me beija.

– O quê? – Ok, eu estava um pouco surpreso.

Ela não disse mais nada. Avançou com o rosto até selar nossos lábios.

Agora eu estava muito surpreso. Por que ela estava me beijando? Por acaso ela esqueceu quem eu sou? Dean "Nerd" Warner? Ah, meu Deus. Ela não pode gostar de mim. Primeiro que o Adam iria me matar, segundo que o Sam iria me matar e terceiro, eu sou gay. Não posso simplesmente dizer "não" para uma garota sem que ela descubra a verdade. Mas ela também não poderia achar que eu queria aquele beijo. Seria errado deixá-la pensar isso.

Nossos lábios ainda estavam colados, mas assim que ela percebeu que eu não estava retribuindo, afastou-se e me encarou confusa.

– E-eu achei que você quisesse...

– Eu...

– Não, desculpa. Eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Jo desviou o olhar e ficou encarando o lençol, constrangida.

– Jo, não fica assim – Levantei seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar em meus olhos – Você é linda, inteligente, perfeita e qualquer cara teria muita sorte de ganhar um beijo seu.

– E por que você não quer?

– Eu... Na verdade, eu sou gay, Jo. É por isso – Tentei sorrir. Não acredito que admiti isso para alguém.

– Gay? – Ela sorriu, como se não acreditasse – Está falando sério?

– Sim – Fiquei preocupado, pois não sabia qual seria sua reação.

– Desculpa – Ela sorriu de leve e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, envergonhada.

– Pelo quê?

– Eu te beijei. Deve ter sido desagradável.

Uma fraca risada escapou da minha boca.

– Do que está rindo, Dean? – Ela parecia confusa.

– Eu não tenho repulsa a mulher. Não foi desagradável, Jo – Sorri para ela – Foi bom saber como era e tudo, só que eu não sinto nada. É diferente de quando estou com um garoto, só isso.

– Ah... Agora não sei o que falar.

– Você quer falar sobre isso? Digo, do que aconteceu há 2 minutos.

– Eu não sei. Talvez outra hora.

– Tudo bem. Quando quiser vou estar aqui, como sempre, é claro.

Continua...


	15. Canalha

**Chapter 15 - Canalha.**

– Jo Harvelle... – Sam disse, aproximando-se da líder de torcida que estava comendo uma barra de chocolate encostada em seu armário – Adorei o novo corte de cabelo – Ele sorria encantadoramente – Realçou ainda mais a sua beleza.

– Oi, Sam – Ela sorriu também – Obrigada. Você está vindo falar comigo muitas vezes ultimamente, não é?

– É... Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Ele encostou nos armários ao lado dela e olhou em seus olhos.

– Claro.

– Por que você terminou com o Adam?

– Eu não acho que seja da sua conta, Sam – O sorriso fofo em seus lábios desapareceu e uma expressão curiosa e instigante tomou conta de seus olhos castanhos.

– Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber. Eu me importo com você, Jo.

– Adam te mandou aqui?

– Não, ele é um idiota. Uma prova disso é que ele te perdeu, deveria ter dado mais valor – Winchester a encarou com os olhos solidários e um sorriso leve no rosto. Um ótimo ator.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando decifrar a verdadeira intenção de Sam, mas não conseguiu nada. Talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade... Sobre se importar.

– Eu não tive um motivo específico para terminar com ele, Sam.

– Então, o que houve? – O moreno ficou realmente interessado na conversa e se aproximou um pouco dela.

– Como eu disse, nada específico. Ele não é o melhor namorado do mundo, sabe? Ele me tratava como se eu não fosse importante ou interessante o suficiente, sempre foi assim, mas eu não podia terminar com ele. Eu não podia arriscar perder o meu status nessa escola.

– E o que te permitiu terminar com ele agora?

– Eu sou a chefe das líderes de torcida, sou a mais popular da escola e eu tinha a desculpa de ele ter te contado sobre as minhas notas. Só fiz as contas e percebi que era totalmente seguro sair daquele relacionamento – Um sorriso sacana cresceu nos lábios da loira, mas era notável o alívio que seus olhos demonstravam.

– Você merece mais, Jo – Sam continuou olhando-a nos olhos – Você merece muito mais.

– "Aceitamos o amor que achamos merecer" – Ela respondeu simplesmente e desviou o olhar dos olhos brilhantes do Winchester.

– Me aceitaria? – Ele levantou o rosto delicado dela com um dos dedos, fazendo-a olhar para ele novamente.

– Eu não...

– Eu posso te dar tudo o que você merece, e você merece tanto, Jo – Um sorriso leve cresceu nos lábios finos do moreno.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas olhou fundo nos olhos verde-azulados de Sam, paralisada, sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Ele moveu sua mão até a nuca da loira, puxando-a para mais perto e selando seus lábios num beijo doce e tímido.

Jo não retribuiu ao beijo, mas também não o repeliu. Sam parecia diferente, mais suave, mais humano. Realmente parecia ser o tipo de cara que valeria a pena namorar. Simplesmente tudo o que ela precisaria naquele momento. Mas não sentia nada por ele, mesmo que quisesse.

Ele percebeu que ela não retribuía ao seu beijo e separou seus lábios, olhando fundo naqueles grandes olhos castanhos. Parecia confuso e um sorriso tímido tomou conta de seus lábios.

– Eu achei que você queria – Ele disse.

– Eu queria, mas não posso fazer isso, Sam.

– E por que não? Tem alguma coisa errada?

– Eu gosto de outra pessoa – Ela mordeu o lábio, envergonhada.

– De quem? – Ele ficou curioso. Quem poderia ser?

Ela não respondeu, apenas negou com a cabeça, indicando que não queria falar sobre isso.

– Eu acho que eu mereço saber, Jo – Sam disse com a voz suave.

– Eu acho que, infelizmente, posso estar apaixonada pelo Dean.

– Warner? Dean Warner? Tá falando sério? – Winchester não conseguia acreditar.

– Ele é muito mais do que parece ser, Sam.

– Isso eu sei, acredite – O moreno respirou fundo – Eu tenho que ir agora, Adam deve estar me esperando.

– Me desculpa, não é algo que eu possa controlar.

– Eu entendo. Até mais – Ele se virou e saiu andando, deixando a loira sozinha.

Uma raiva tomou conta do corpo de Winchester, ele não conseguia raciocinar direito. Warner?! Que droga! Ele vai se arrepender de ter estragado o plano.

–- *** -

– E aí, Sam! – Adam o cumprimentou.

– Você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de descobrir, Adam – Um sorriso sacana dominou seus lábios.

– O quê?

– Eu descobri porque a Jo terminou com você, cara.

– Jura? Qual foi o motivo?

– Warner.

– Warner? E por que ela terminaria comigo por causa dele?

– Ela se apaixonou, Adam. Ele está dando aulas particulares para ela.

– Canalha... – Adam sussurrou como se não acreditasse.

– Na casa dele.

– Ele vai se arrepender disso.

– Disso eu tenho certeza – Sam sorriu e saiu de lá, sem despedidas, sem mais detalhes, só a vingança inexplicável que crescia em seu coração.

Continua...


	16. Envergonhado

**Chapter 16 - Envergonhado.**

– WARNER! – Adam gritou quando viu o loiro saindo do colégio.

Dean apenas parou de andar. Ele respirou fundo, se preparou psicologicamente para qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer e olhou para o loiro.

– Oi, Adam – Ele o cumprimentou com um fraco sorriso que desapareceu assim que viu os olhos de Milligan.

Eram olhos furiosos, que o céu nublado apenas acentuou o sentimento que Adam expressava. Olhos que poderiam ser comparados facilmente com os de um tigre; focados, presos à uma única coisa, à um único objetivo. Os olhos mais assustadores que Dean já teve que encarar.

O medo tomou conta dele. Não seria só alguns socos, Dean sabia disso. Ele conseguia ver a vingança exalando pelo rosto de Adam. Talvez ele tivesse ficado sabendo do beijo, talvez ele achasse que Jo terminara com ele por causa de Dean, talvez Sam tenha dito algo ou talvez seja algo maior. Mas isso realmente não importava. Não agora.

Pela primeira vez, Dean teve certeza de que não havia escapatória, não adiantaria fugir, ou implorar, ou se desculpar. Pois ele não o ouviria.

– Vem comigo – Adam o pegou pela manga da blusa e praticamente o arrastou até uma rua, ainda perto da escola, a rua estava vazia, perfeita para o show que Adam daria nos próximos minutos.

Milligan jogou Dean no chão e chutou sua mochila para longe dele, depois começou a rir. Não era uma risada escandalosa, nem de felicidade, era o simples e puro desprezo. Enquanto Dean apenas o olhava, assustado, com os olhos arregalados.

– Não vai dizer nada, Warner?! – Adam avançou um passo.

Dean tentou, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca.

– Vamos! Não há nada que queira confessar? Nada que queira me contar?

– Do que você está falando, Adam? – Dean falou num tom baixo, mas alto o suficiente para o loiro ouvi-lo.

– Jo.

– Jo? O que tem a Jo? – Dean se fez de idiota. Mas queria saber o que Adam ACHAVA que teria acontecido entre os dois.

– Você a roubou de mim, Dean – Adam riu novamente – E ainda tem a cara de pau de me olhar nos olhos e fingir que não sabe do que eu estou falando.

– Eu não a roubei de você – Dean se levantou – E mesmo se eu quisesse, como eu faria isso? Sou só um nerd idiota e você é o cara mais popular da escola. Como eu faria isso, Adam?

Dean tentava falar suavemente, tentando colocar alguma razão na cabeça dura do loiro que continuava o encarando com aqueles mesmo olhos.

– O que ela viu em você, eu realmente não sei. Mas o fato é que agora ela está estudando com você e me tratando como lixo, alguma explicação para isso, Warner?

– Quem te contou isso?

– Sam descobriu e veio me contar. Sério, Warner? Você achou que poderia roubar a minha garota e sair impune dessa?

– Sam? – Sam... Dean achou que ele tivesse mudado, pelo menos um pouco. Aparentemente, estava enganado.

– Não vai falar nada?

– Eu não roubei a sua garota. Digo, ela pode até gostar de mim, mas eu juro pela minha vida que eu não quero nada com ela. Nada, acredite em mim – Dean implorava com os olhos.

– Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando, Dean. Não estou bravo porque ela gosta de você, mas sim porque todos acham que você a roubou de mim. Agora, não importa se isso realmente aconteceu, ou não, o que importa é que ela não está mais comigo e anda estudando na sua casa. Você tem ideia do quão humilhado eu me sinto?

– E-Eu... Não, não é minha culpa, você não pode descontar isso em mim.

– Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. E eu vou.

Adam levantou seu braço e num segundo, Dean já estava com uma vermelhidão familiar em sua bochecha esquerda. O golpe latejava, tanto no rosto de Warner quanto no punho de Adam. E ele proferiu outro soco. E depois mais um. E outro, e outro, e outro.

Dean estava no chão, com o rosto inchado, alguns gemidos de dor saindo pela sua garganta. Seus olhos imploravam por misericórdia, mas Adam não parou. Levantou-o pelo colarinho e proferiu mais um soco em sua boca, que já estava sangrando.

– Adam... Por favor, para.

– Você. Me. Humilhou. Warner – A cada palavra, Dean recebia um ou dois socos, seguidos por chutes na barriga. Sempre que caía, Adam o levantava, dizia que não tinha acabado, mas sim, apenas começado.

O rosto de Adam estava vermelho, assim como seus punhos. Não se pode dizer que Adam estava fazendo isso só pela vingança. Ele gostava do poder. Gostava de estar no controle da situação e isso era o que mais irritava Sam; o que mais machucava Dean.

A cada golpe, Dean conseguia sentir o gosto metálico em sua boca e o ardor nos cortes em sua bochecha. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, enquanto ele implorava por um pouco de piedade, mas Adam não o ouvia, não parava nem por um segundo. Era como se ele estivesse descontando no loiro, todas as suas frustrações, o que não era justo.

Se Dean tivesse ao menos uma chance de escapar... Mas a mão esquerda de Adam segurava forte sua camisa e suas pernas estavam fracas por conta dos chutes e joelhadas que tomara nas coxas.

Era uma cena horrível.

E finalmente, Adam se cansou. Jogou Dean no chão e deu mais um chute em sua barriga, antes de olhar com desprezo para o loiro que jazia no chão.

– Nunca mais mexa com meu orgulho, Warner. Ou você vai se arrepender ainda mais – Um sinistro sorriso cresceu em seus lábios finos. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, arrumando-os e foi embora, deixando o garoto jogado no chão.

Com o rosto inchado e latejante e uma dor que tomava conta de todo seu corpo, Dean se levantou, pegou sua mochila e pegou o caminho mais longo para casa. Quando chegou na grande casa, foi para seu quarto e jogou a mochila em sua cama. Andou até o banheiro, rezando para que seu rosto não estivesse muito machucado, pois não queria inventar uma desculpa para seus pais.

Mas realmente estava feio. Dava agonia olhar para o rosto do pobre garoto. Boca, bochechas e sobrancelhas cortadas. Lábios e olhos inchados. Cabelo bagunçado e roupa amassada. Lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto sem permissão, deixando uma leve ardência por onde passavam.

O pior de tudo não era a dor que Dean sentia fisicamente, mas a dor psicológica. Por quase dois meses ele achou que Sam talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Achou que talvez ele fosse como Jo, que só fazia o que era necessário para sobreviver naquela selva. Mas estava enganado. Ele era um canalha, imbecil, egoísta, selvagem, estúpido, ignorante, narcisista que não pensa em absolutamente ninguém a não ser ele.

Não estava bravo, nem decepcionado. Estava envergonhado. Envergonhado por sorrir ao pensar nos bons momentos com ele, envergonhado por pensar que aquele rapaz tivesse mudado com ele, envergonhado por retribuir ao seu beijo e ainda querer saborear novamente aqueles lábios. Envergonhado de ter acreditado.

Lavou o rosto, ignorando a ardência em seus cortes e foi se deitar, na esperança de que, quando seus pais chegassem, ele já estivesse melhor.

Continua...


	17. Estava enganado

**Chapter 17 - Estava enganado.**

Escola. Um lugar que nos ensina tanto, não é? E não só sobre matérias do vestibular, ensina muito sobre a vida. E esses ensinamentos dependem das pessoas que estão na escola. Há o tipo de estudante que é popular, bonito, arrogante e consegue tudo o que quer. Há aquele outro tipo que acha que escola é como se fosse uma segunda casa e se sente muito bem lá. Há alunos que sentem como se a escola fosse a sua única casa, pois o clima não é muito bom em seus verdadeiros lares. E há o Dean. Que não ama, mas não odeia a escola. Não se sente em casa e nem tem repulsa a ela. Não é popular, mas todos o conhecem...

Quem o vê com o familiar sorriso nos lábios enquanto assiste a uma aula de literatura, pensa que sua vida é um sonho. Quem dera, não é?

Ainda com o rosto um pouco inchado e um corte fino em seu lábio e sua bochecha, Dean foi para a escola. Na primeira aula, descobriu que dois de seus professores foram despedidos e eles teriam que ficar os próximos três horários com outra turma e todos assistiriam à uma mega-aula do professor Pellegrino. Três aulas de literatura. Três aulas ao lado de Sam.

É claro que isso iria acontecer. Por que a vida daria a ele uma folga agora? Após o término da primeira aula, Dean foi até seu armário e pegou o material que utilizaria pelo resto do período escolar. Um livro e um caderno. E muita paciência.

Quando chegou à sua sala de aula, o professor Pellegrino lhe disse que houve uma mudança de planos. A turma que ficaria com eles foi transferida para a aula de biologia, mas eles ainda teriam as três aulas. Dean apenas afirmou com a cabeça, indicando que havia entendido e foi até o seu lugar. Colocou os fones de ouvido e ficou encarando o vazio, perdido em seus pensamentos.

E, em seus pensamentos, tudo o que havia era Sam Winchester. Por que o moreno teria feito aquilo? Por que ele pediria para Dean se aproximar de Jo, ajudá-la a melhorar suas notas e depois contar tudo ao Adam? Qual foi o motivo? Não fazia sentido algum.

Sem falar que os sentimentos que o loiro nutria por Sam estavam um pouco diferentes. Ontem era vergonha, hoje era frustração. Talvez até raiva ou ódio. Porque ele sempre soube que Sam era um valentão que gostava de se sentir superior e faria qualquer coisa para qualquer um para conseguir o que quisesse. Mas Dean achava que ele se importasse com suas ações e o que elas poderiam causar. Achava que ele se importasse com outras pessoas e não só com ele. Como naquele dia em sua casa... Sam agiu como se o que Dean lhe pediu importasse, se comportou, não fez nenhum comentário mais abusado e até sorriu verdadeiramente para o loiro.

Dean se enganou, não foi? Sam não se importa com ninguém. Talvez nem com ele mesmo. Por que se importaria com o bem estar de Warner?

O loiro suspirou e olhou para a porta. Lá estava ele, com sua camiseta justa e calça jeans escura. Olhando para todos com o mesmo ar de superioridade de sempre. Quando viu que Dean estava sentado em seu lugar, sorriu e foi até lá, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? – Sam perguntou, espaçoso como sempre.

Dean não respondeu. Apenas olhou com ódio para Winchester e voltou a encarar o chão frio da sala.

– Não vai me responder? – O moreno perguntou indignado.

– É melhor que eu não responda, Sam – Seus olhares se encontraram novamente e Sam ficou tentando desvendar a expressão nos olhos claros do loiro.

– Nossa, estamos um pouco irritados hoje, não? – Winchester debochou.

_"Adam deve ter contado que fui eu que disse aquilo sobre a Jo... Idiota, não sabe nem dar uma surra em alguém sem fazer besteira"_. Sam sentou-se direito e colocou os fones de ouvido também, olhando de vez em quando para o rosto machucado do loiro.

Winchester estava arrependido. Claro que isso nunca foi o suficiente para arrumar alguma situação, mas a culpa o corroía por dentro. A verdade é que ele passava tanto tempo tentando parecer o valentão, o pegador, o cretino, que às vezes ele agia dessa forma sem se dar conta. E depois quebrava a cara, porque nunca teve a real intenção de magoar ou machucar alguém.

Não deveria ter provocado Adam. Não deveria tê-lo feito pensar que isso tudo foi culpa do Dean... Na hora da raiva, da decepção e da frustração, Sam esqueceu que para o seu plano acontecer do jeito que imaginava, Adam teria que saber que foi sua culpa. Era para Adam vir enfrentar Sam, não Dean. E o moreno vê isso agora... Tarde demais.

Winchester olhou mais uma vez para o loiro. Seu rosto estava com pequenos cortes e inchado em algumas partes. Os olhos verdes de Dean, sempre escondidos por aqueles óculos, eram fixos em um único ponto no chão. Olhos tristes e pensativos acompanhavam um rosto sem expressão. Era impossível saber no que ele estava pensando e Sam nem imaginava o quão desapontado Dean estava.

O professor começou a falar quando o último aluno entrou ao bater o sinal. Resumiu tudo o que haviam lido nesses últimos meses e a transação de uma escola literária para outra. Ambos Dean e Sam tiraram os seus fones de ouvido e voltaram a sua atenção ao professor.

– E o que podemos tirar dessa história em particular? O que aprendemos ao ler essa obra? – Pellegrino perguntou, olhando para seus alunos – Qual a lição? Aprendemos que o amor mata? Ou que devemos ser fortes e insistir nas coisas que acreditamos? Aprendemos que devemos desistir de lutar? Ou que os valores, mesmo os mais antiquados, devem ser guardados para sempre? Quero que me respondam isso, qual a lição?

Os alunos continuaram em silêncio. Tão quietos que Sam conseguia ouvir alguns suspiros das garotas, uma música que estava muito alta em um fone de ouvido e a respiração pesada de Dean. Olhou para o loiro novamente, mas não tinha coragem – ou a cara de pau – de fazer algum comentário. Não tinha vontade de importuná-lo.

– Vamos aproveitar que temos três aulas hoje e vou passar um trabalho. Esse trabalho será para daqui há um mês. Um trabalho para casa, no qual vocês vão ficar com seu respectivo parceiro nas aulas e montar algo. Pode ser um cartaz, um banner, um texto, uma encenação, uma música... Enfim, qualquer forma que vocês achem de expressar o tema que é aquela pergunta que eu fiz para vocês. Qual é a lição que tiramos disso tudo?

– Tem que ser em duplas? – Dean levantou o braço e perguntou, olhando nos olhos do professor - Sempre trabalhei melhor individualmente.

Quando Dean disse isso, Sam virou seu rosto, buscando o olhar de Dean. Não conseguia decifrar se era raiva, ódio, ou se só estava triste por ter apanhado de Adam. Ele precisava saber, mas não perguntaria. Pelo menos, não agora.

– Sim, Dean. Eu até pedi para a direção me deixar passar o trabalho para fazer individualmente, porque eu queria ver o cada um realmente entendeu, mas eles não deixaram. Desculpe. Mas acho que vai ser bom para você e o jovem Winchester, você pode ajudá-lo muito.

– Tudo bem, professor. Eu entendo – Dean tentou um sorriso, mas não conseguiu mantê-lo e olhou para o moreno. Sam sentiu seu coração pesado. Era como se uma âncora estivesse o arrastando para fora de seu corpo. Ele sentiu a dor presente na voz de Dean e algo familiar em seus olhos verdes.

– Sinto muito – Sam começou a dizer e viu o rosto do loiro mudar completamente, ele estava surpreso – Por você não conseguir se livrar de mim tão facilmente.

– Tá, não é culpa sua – Dean respondeu, um pouco desapontado e voltou a olhar para o professor. Será um longo dia...

O moreno revirou os olhos. E levantou um dos braços.

– E o que temos que fazer para hoje?

– Eu vou passar na lousa para vocês copiarem, Sam – Pellegrino sorriu – Pode ficar tranquilo, vai dar tempo de fazer tudo até o final do período escolar.

– Tudo bem.

–- *** -

– Na sua casa ou na minha? – Sam perguntou assim que a segunda aula terminou.

– O quê? – Dean olhou para o moreno, com a expressão entediada.

– O trabalho, Romeu e Julieta, na sua casa ou na minha?

– Eu prefiro na minha, se não se importar.

– Tudo bem – Sam sorriu para aliviar a tensão.

Dean voltou sua atenção à seu caderno e ficou rabiscando coisas sem sentido, fazendo de tudo para ignorar Winchester.

– Por que você está bravo comigo? – Sam perguntou – Digo, o Adam que te bateu, eu não fiz nada para você, pelo menos não nos últimos dias.

– Ah, você não fez nada? – Dean riu – Então você não falou pro Adam que a Jo estava estudando lá em casa? Você não fez ele pensar que eu "roubei" a namorada dele – Ele fez aspas com os dedos – Você não fez nada?

– Está bem. Você quer que eu peça desculpas? Tudo bem, me desculpe – Sam encarava os olhos esmeralda de Dean – Eu não pensei direito e quem acabou pagando foi você. E você pode não querer mais olhar na minha cara, mas você está enganado ao meu respeito. Você vai ver isso algum dia.

– Tudo bem, Sam – Dean revirou os olhos.

– E vamos ser "profissionais", ok? – Um pequeno sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Winchester – Vamos fazer o trabalho juntos, vamos nos esforçar e vamos impressionar todos aqui. Vamos mostrar do que somos capazes. E eu sei que você quer essa nota tanto quanto eu, então que tal agirmos juntos, cooperando, ao invés de ficarmos brigando toda hora?

– Quem é você e o que fez com Sam Winchester? – Dean perguntou, um tanto surpreso, olhando nos olhos claros do moreno.

– Eu disse que você estava enganado sobre mim. E vou provar.

Continua...


	18. Não encoste nela

**Chapter 18 - Não encoste nela.**

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**

_(Rondando, rondando, rondando sua cabeça)_

**Contemplating everything you ever said**

_(Contemplando tudo que você já disse)_

**Now I see the truth**

_(Agora eu vejo a verdade)_

**I got a doubt**

_(Eu tenho uma dúvida)_

**A different motive in your eyes**

_(Um motivo diferente em seus olhos)_

**And now I'm out**

_(E agora estou fora)_

– Semana de provas... Está animada? – Dean perguntou com um sorriso, aproximando-se dela.

– Estou ansiosa – Jo sorriu também – Mas estou confiante, porque tive um ótimo professor.

– Obrigado.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento e Jo o abraçou. Estranho, ela nunca faria isso no meio do corredor da escola.

– Foi culpa minha, Dean – Sua voz saiu suave – Me desculpe.

– Não foi culpa sua, Jo. Foi o Sam, ok? Só um idiota sendo um idiota – O loiro separou o abraço olhando fundo naqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

– Eu achei que ele tinha mudado. Ele parecia tão bom nessas últimas semanas.

_"Eu também achei isso"_, Dean pensou.

– Vou para a aula, ok? – Ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

– Vou me encontrar com as meninas – Jo sorriu e deu um beijo leve na bochecha dele.

– Até mais.

**See you later**

_(Vejo você depois)_

**I see your fantasy**

_(Vejo sua fantasia)_

**You want to make it a reality paved in gold**

_(Você quer fazer disso uma realidade pavimentada em ouro)_

**See inside, inside of our heads**

_(Vejo dentro, dentro de nossas cabeças)_

**Well now that's over**

_(Bom, agora está acabado)_

**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

_(Vejo seus motivos dentro, decisões para esconder)_

Dean andou até o seu armário e pegou os livros necessários para a sua aula de biologia. E quando estava indo para a sua sala de aula, viu Jo conversando com Adam. Aproximou-se um pouco deles para ouvir o que estavam conversando e ter certeza de que a loira estava bem.

– O que você quer, Adam? – Jo revirou os olhos e virou as costas para o loiro.

– Falar com você – Ele segurou em seu braço com força, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

– Me larga – Ela disse encarando-o nos olhos.

– Ou o quê? – Adam disse e uma risada sacana escapou por sua garganta.

– Ou eu quebro a sua cara, seu imbecil! – Dean andou até eles.

Warner jogou seus materiais no chão e encarou Adam com olhos furiosos. Com um canto do olho pôde ver Winchester se aproximando, tentando ver melhor o que estava acontecendo.

– Warner? – Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Milligan.

– Se você encostar um só dedo nela, você não vai encostar esse seu dedo nojento em mais nada por um bom tempo.

– Hey, Adam. O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Fica fora disso, Sam – Adam disse simplesmente.

– Dean, você não quer fazer isso, cara.

– Sam. Sai daqui, ou você vai sofrer as consequências também – Dean o encarou com a expressão séria.

Winchester se afastou, um tanto confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

Dean jogou seus óculos em cima de sua mochila e voltou a olhar para Adam.

– Larga ela.

– Tudo bem – Adam sorriu e empurrou Jo, fazendo-a cair no chão com força.

– Não deveria ter feito isso, Milligan.

– Só pode estar brincando comigo, não é?

– Experimenta – Dean respondeu também com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

**Back off we'll take you on**

_(Baixe a bola, vamos te enfrentar)_

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

_(Teimosos para enfrentar qualquer um)_

**I know that you are wrong**

_(Eu sei que você é forte)_

**Headstrong we're headstrong**

_(Teimosos, somos teimosos)_

**Back off I'll take you on**

_(Baixe a bola, vamos te enfrentar)_

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

_(Teimosos para enfrentar qualquer um)_

**I know that you are wrong**

_(Eu seu que você está errado)_

**And this is not where you belong**

_(E aqui não é onde você pertence)_

Adam partiu para cima do loiro. Dean desviou dos seus primeiros dois golpes, mas o terceiro acertou em cheio sua bochecha esquerda.

– Não cansou de apanhar, Warner?

Dean apenas sorriu. Era um sorriso furioso, selvagem, incomum. E apesar de não parecer, Adam estava um tanto intimidado por aquele sorriso. Apenas Dean conseguia ver a confusão e o amedrontamento nos olhos claros de Milligan.

Warner passou os dedos por sua bochecha, para ver se estava sangrando e socou o rosto de Adam. Uma vez, depois outra, outra e mais uma. Deu uma rasteira nele, fazendo-o cair no chão. Milligan estava com a respiração ofegante e olhou para Dean que deu um chute em sua barriga, fazendo-o gemer com a dor.

– Não cansou de apanhar, Milligan? – Dean debochou, enquanto Adam se levantava com os olhos cheios de ódio.

Adam partiu para cima do loiro novamente, acertando seu rosto algumas vezes, mas Dean desviou do último e deu uma forte joelhada na barriga de Milligan. Adam recebeu mais socos antes de Dean o levantar e jogá-lo no chão.

– O que é você? – O loiro perguntou, ainda no chão.

**Conclusions manifest**

_(Conclusões manifestas)_

**Your first impressions got to be your very best**

_(Suas primeiras impressões tem que ser as suas melhores)_

**I see you're full of shit and that's alright**

_(Eu vejo que você é um merda, mas tudo bem)_

**That's how you play I guess you get through every night**

_(É assim que você joga e acho que assim você passa todas as noites)_

Warner se agachou, olhando-o nos olhos.

– Eu aguentei vocês por muito tempo, Milligan. Muito tempo. E estava tudo bem. Mas ninguém encosta a mão na Jo. Ninguém, você me entendeu? – Dean falou baixinho e se levantou – Nunca mais chegue perto dela. Porque eu não vou ser tão bonzinho na próxima vez.

– Isso não vai ficar assim, Warner! – Adam gritou, quando viu Dean virar as costas e andar até a Jo.

– Claro que vai, Adam. Acho melhor você ir à enfermaria – Warner sorriu e virou-se para a loira.

– Dean? – Sam perguntou quando o loiro passou por ele, mas Dean o ignorou.

– Você está bem? – Ele perguntou para Jo, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

– Estou bem. O que foi aquilo? Desde quando você é bom de briga?

– Tive que aprender no passado, Jo. Depois eu te conto a história. Agora vamos para a aula, sei que ele não vai mais te incomodar.

Dean e Jo voltaram aos corredores e ele a deixou em sua aula de Geografia dizendo que se encontrariam mais tarde.

Enquanto isso, Adam continuava no chão. Alguns olhares curiosos estavam fixos nele e em Winchester que apenas o encarava.

– Me ajuda aqui, Sam.

– Você é um imbecil, Adam. Jo Harvelle é uma garota incrível e você a magoou, a perdeu, teve sua pequena vingança e agora que foi humilhado está pedindo a minha ajuda. Eu disse que você ia se arrepender do que fez ao Warner – Sam disse se sentando ao lado do loiro.

**I can't give everything away**

_(Eu não posso entregar tudo)_

**I won't give everything away**

_(Eu não vou entregar tudo)_

– Por que me contou deles dois se não queria que eu batesse no seu precioso nerd, Winchester? – Adam conseguiu, com certo esforço, sentar-se na grama também.

– Eu contei, porque achei que você merecia saber que a perdeu. Queria que você aprendesse que não pode fazer tudo o que quer na hora que quer. Suas ações sempre terão consequências. Eu contei para te ensinar uma lição, e agora você a aprendeu.

– Do que você está falando? Sério que tudo isso foi pela Jo?

– Claro que não, Adam – Sam se levantou – Quando descobrir, venha falar comigo.

Winchester foi embora, deixando-o sozinho na grama.

O que acabou de acontecer? E do que Sam estava falando? Quando descobrisse, os dois se arrependeriam muito. Disso Adam tinha certeza.

Continua...


	19. É a única frase de Shakespeare ()

**Chapter 19 - É a única frase de Shakespeare que eu conheço.**

– Ainda posso ir para a sua casa hoje? – Sam perguntou, tentando sorrir para o loiro sentado ao seu lado.

– Claro, Sam. Por que não poderia?

– Sei lá, você acabou com a raça do Adam hoje cedo e achei que não fosse mais querer olhar na minha cara também.

– Você não fez nada para a Jo, não é?

– Não – Sam mentiu. Bom, não foi tão ruim... Ele fez com que ela e Adam terminassem. Na verdade, fez um favor a ela.

– Então não tenho porque não falar com você, apesar de tudo – Dean respondeu simplesmente. Seus olhos pareciam entediados.

– Vamos direto daqui?

– Se você preferir assim, tudo bem – O loiro tentou sorrir, mas não estava com muita vontade. Estava se sentindo cansado e um pouco preocupado. Não era de se meter em brigas e se seus pais descobrissem, ele ficaria encrencado.

– Tudo bem, então – Sam olhava fundo em seus olhos, tentando decifrar algo, mas não conseguiu nada. Dean estava neutro.

Era estranho vê-lo assim. Sempre conseguia capturar algo de suas ações. Medo, respeito, cansaço, paciência, animação... Algo. Mas dessa vez, nada.

–- *** -

– Aqui estamos – Dean disse abrindo a porta da casa – Entra.

– Obrigado – Sam respondeu observando a grande casa.

O caminho até a casa dos Warner foi silencioso, Dean manteve sua cabeça baixa e os olhos fixos no chão por todo o percurso, enquanto Sam olhava para o mais baixo de vez em quando.

Subiram para o quarto de Dean, jogando suas mochilas no chão antes de fecharem a porta.

– Fique a vontade, Sam.

Winchester apenas sorriu e sentou-se na enorme, e extremamente bem arrumada, cama do loiro.

– Eu vou trocar de roupa. Se incomoda? – Dean perguntou, olhando nos olhos do moreno pela primeira vez desde que saíram da escola.

– Nem um pouco.

– Quer alguma roupa também? Sei que pode ficar um pouco justa, mas sei lá.

– Não, obrigado – Sam sorriu.

– Tudo bem, então – Dean sorriu levemente e andou até seu guarda-roupa.

De lá, tirou uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta simples cinza. Tirou a camisa, e por estar um pouco envergonhado por fazer isso na frente de Sam, se virou de costas para o moreno.

Quando Dean tirou sua camiseta, os olhos de Sam fixaram-se automaticamente no abdômen do loiro. Por algum motivo ele não conseguia parar de olhar. Sua pele clara contrastava com o escuro da calça jeans, e seus músculos do abdômen, um a um sendo revelados pelo movimento lento que Dean fazia para tirar a sua camisa. Seu corpo malhado realmente impressionou o moreno, achou que ele fosse esguio e fraco. Estava enganado.

Alguns segundos depois, dessa vez de costas para Sam, o loiro começou a desabotoar sua calça. Ele fazia tudo num ritmo tranquilo, quase como se quisesse provocar Winchester. Soltou as calças, deixando-a cair aos seus pés, enquanto tudo o que Sam conseguia ver era a boxer branca que o loiro usava.

Sam só conseguiu desviar seu olhar e perceber o quão vermelho seu rosto estava depois que Dean terminou de se vestir. Pediu licença e disse que teria que usar o banheiro. Quando se olhou no espelho pode ver. Estava com o rosto vermelho e uma sensação engraçada em seu estômago. Lavou o rosto e arrumou os cabelos, lutando para esquecer as coisas que sentiu quando o viu. Era loucura, não é?

– Vamos fazer logo? – Dean perguntou, segurando um livro e olhando para Winchester.

– Fazer? O que? – Sam não entendeu o que o loiro disse, ainda estava um tanto atordoado.

– O trabalho, Sam. Você está bem? Parece distante...

– Eu estou bem, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça – Sam o olhou.

Dean estava usando uma calça que ficava um pouco justa em suas coxas e uma camiseta que acentuava os músculos de seu peitoral e de seus braços. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e ele não estava de óculos.

– Quer tomar alguma coisa pra isso? – A voz de Dean parecia um pouco preocupada.

– Não, eu vou ficar bem. O que vamos fazer no trabalho mesmo?

– Então, eu preciso da sua ajuda com isso – Dean abriu o livro e não conseguiu lê-lo – Onde eu coloquei os meus óculos?

Sam viu os óculos em cima do travesseiro e atravessou o quarto para pegá-los.

– Aqui estão, Dean – O moreno sorriu entregando-lhe os óculos.

– Obrigado, eu não enxergo nada sem eles – Dean riu fraquinho – Vamos, senta. Temos muita coisa para fazer.

–- *** -

– E então, ainda olhando fundo nos olhos de seu amado, Julieta disse duas palavras que nunca pensou que diria para um Montechio. "Eu aceito", ela disse com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Tanto a boca do padre, quanto a de Romeu se curvaram em grandes sorrisos e o ar em volta deles se encheu de magia. A magia da felicidade, da força de vontade e do verdadeiro amor. O entusiasmo por ser verdadeiro e a excitação por ser proibido – Dean limpou a garganta e voltou a ler – Tudo contribuía para deixar marcado nas memórias dos três, os maravilhosos acontecimentos daquela tarde de verão. "Podem selar agora esse ritual cheio de amor com um beijo apaixonado", o padre disse com os olhos úmidos. "Quando fala...

– "Quando fala o amor, as vozes de todos os deuses deixam o céu embriagado de harmonia" – Sam terminou, sem precisar ler no caderno de Dean.

O loiro apenas o encarava com os olhos um pouco arregalados, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de acontecer.

– O que foi? – Sam riu, um tanto envergonhado – É a única frase de Shakespeare que eu conheço.

– Tudo bem, nerd – Dean brincou, fazendo Sam rir. Não era bem essa reação que ele esperava.

– É muito bonito, Dean – Seus olhares se encontraram.

– Obrigado. Agora temos que ver como vamos pegar essa obra toda e fazer algo mais para responder à pergunta do professor Pellegrino – O loiro voltou a encarar o caderno, como se a resposta magicamente aparecesse ali.

– "Qual a lição que tiramos de tudo isso?". Eu sinceramente não sei, Dean. Pelo que você me disse, podemos tirar tantas coisas desse livro. Acho que vai ser meio difícil escolher uma só como amor, ou força, ou sei lá.

– Quem é você e o que fez com o Winchester?

– Você anda me perguntando muito isso – O moreno riu.

– Porque você está agindo diferente – Dean voltou a olhar para ele.

– Eu disse que você estava enganado sobre mim e que eu ia te provar.

– Ainda não acredito em você.

– Não espero que acredite em mim tão cedo, mas eu não sou o monstro que você vê, Dean.

– Bom, boa sorte – Dean fingiu um sorriso.

– Vou precisar.

Continua...


	20. Você me beijou

**Chapter 20 - Você me beijou.**

- Como foi ontem com o Sam? – Jo perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do loiro na hora do intervalo.

– Foi tudo bem. Vai mesmo sentar aqui comigo? Mesmo que eu tenha batido no Adam, isso ainda é suicídio social.

– Eles que se fodam, cansei de tentar ser a Barbie. Podemos ser amigos? Oficialmente, digo – A loira sorriu, olhando nos olhos intensos de Dean.

– Claro. Seria um prazer – Ele sorriu.

– Mas, sério... Conte-me tudo sobre ontem. Ele implicou com você?

– Não. Ele foi bem... Acho que a palavra "agradável" pode descrever a tarde de ontem.

– Sério? Acho que ele está com medo de você bater nele também – Ela deu uma risada fraca – Meu herói.

Dean apenas sorriu, sentindo seu rosto ficar vermelho.

– Eu pensei nisso também. Acho que é só medo, mas esse medo vai desaparecer em algum momento e meus dias vão voltar ao normal.

– Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, Deanno.

– Pode falar – Dean deu uma mordida em sua maçã.

– Se você sabe lutar daquele jeito, porque deixa eles serem uns babacas com você?

– Na verdade essa é uma boa pergunta – Ele riu – Não gosto de machucar as pessoas.

– E onde você aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito? Você parecia um ninja – Jo perguntou com um sorriso, ainda demonstrando sua curiosidade.

Dean deu outra mordida em sua maçã. Ela parecia muito ansiosa para saber dessa história, então ele resolveu contar tudo de uma vez.

– Eu fiz aulas de boxe e caratê por 10 anos. E eu era muito bom, ganhei todas as lutas das aulas, era o melhor de lá. Até que um dia, eu estava voltando para casa com a minha mãe, já era quase meia-noite, estávamos voltando da casa da minha tia, um homem vestido de preto veio nos assaltar. Ele tirou a arma da calça e a apontou para a cabeça da minha mãe – Jo ouvia tudo com os olhos arregalados, mostrando o quão surpresa ela estava - Exigiu que eu lhe desse a minha carteira, mas ele não acreditou quando eu disse que não estava com ela. O homem colocou o dedo do gatilho e não pensei duas vezes, parti para cima dele e briguei pela arma. Após alguns segundos, dois tiros acidentais. Um deles pegou de raspão no braço da minha mãe e o outro acertou em cheio seu coração. Ele não viveu por nem mais dois minutos depois do tiro, foi o que os médicos disseram – Dean limpou a garganta – E depois de vários depoimentos com a polícia e de ouvir várias vezes a frase "Você o matou" dos familiares dele, eu prometi para mim mesmo que nunca mais machucaria outro ser humano.

– Desculpe ter feito você quebrar a sua promessa – Jo desviou o olhar e abaixou sua cabeça. Estava envergonhada o suficiente para não conseguir encarar o loiro.

Mas Dean levantou seu rosto com um dedo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

– Eu disse que nunca mais machucaria outro **ser humano**, mas eu bati no Adam, então está tudo bem – Ele sorriu e ela riu da piadinha.

– Eu te amo, Dean – Jo o abraçou – Obrigada por sempre estar aqui.

– Eu também te amo, Jo.

–- *** -

– Vamos decidir o que vamos fazer logo, se não vamos ter que fazer correndo – Sam disse, sentando-se na cama.

– Não acredito que você está tão animado assim para fazer esse trabalho.

– Não estou animado, só preciso de nota – O moreno deu um sorriso infantil.

– Na verdade, quer fazer outra coisa? Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, não consigo pensar direito – Dean disse, tirando sua camisa, enquanto Sam guardava seu caderno em sua mochila.

– Ah, claro. Mas você está bem?

– O suficiente – Dean sorriu para o moreno e terminou de se vestir.

– O que vamos fazer, então?

– Não sei, quer assistir um filme? O quer ir para casa? Porque hoje eu estou sem condições de fazer algo relacionado com a escola.

– Que tal só conversarmos? – Um leve sorriso cresceu nos lábios finos de Winchester.

– Tudo bem.

Dean colocou as roupas que acabara de tirar no cesto de roupas sujas e sentou-se ao lado de Sam.

– Conversar sobre o quê? – O loiro perguntou, tentando decifrar o sorriso do mais alto.

– Eu não sei – Sam riu e se deitou na cama – Ah, que preguiça.

Dean se levantou, pegou o seu livro sobre a guerra de secessão dos Estados Unidos e voltou para a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Sam.

– Achei que não fosse estudar – Winchester disse quando viu o livro grosso que Dean segurava.

– Não estou estudando.

– Esse é o seu hobby? Ler livros de história? – Sam riu e se sentou, ficando ao lado do loiro.

– E o seu é qual, posso saber?

– Eu... Desenho – Sam não gostava de admitir, mas por algum motivo sentiu como se pudesse confiar o suficiente em Dean para dizer isso.

– Você desenha? Eu sinceramente duvido disso – Dean riu.

– Você quer que eu prove? – Sam pegou sua mochila e de lá, tirou um caderno de desenho e um lápis.

– O que você vai desenhar? – Dean fechou seu livro e voltou sua atenção para o caderno nas mãos fortes do moreno.

– Você vai ver – Winchester riu debochado.

Os dez minutos que se passaram foram silenciosos. O único som que podia ser ouvido era o da respiração dos dois garotos. Dean se surpreendia a cada segundo que passava, enquanto o desenho começava a tomar forma. E estava pronto.

Era um retrato quase perfeito do quarto do Warner. Cada livro em sua estante, as dobras que o edredom fazia na cama, a porta do banheiro aberta e dentro dele, tudo o que seus olhos conseguiam ver.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo – Dean disse, rindo como se não acreditasse no que estivesse vendo – E você nem olhou pro meu quarto enquanto desenhava.

– Eu me lembrei dele daquele dia depois da festa – Sam sorriu, vitorioso – Eu disse que sabia desenhar.

– Você se lembrou dele daquele dia? Você disse que não lembrava nem da metade das coisas que tinham acontecido – O loiro parecia nervoso e confuso. E ele realmente estava, tinha medo de Sam se lembrar do beijo.

– Depois de algum tempo eu me lembrei de mais algumas coisas. Oh, boa idéia, me conte o que aconteceu naquela noite. Eu paguei mico?

Dean se levantou e guardou seu livro em sua estante. Ficou de costas para Sam, pensando se devia ou não contar sobre o que realmente aconteceu. Depois de pensar por um momento, percebeu que gostaria de saber como o moreno reagiria quando se lembrasse ou descobrisse.

– Você me beijou, Sam. Foi isso o que aconteceu naquela noite – Dean respondeu baixinho, olhando nos olhos claros do moreno. Ainda estava de pé, de frente para Winchester.

– Eu não te beijei, Dean. Eu não faria uma coisa dessas, por que não me conta a verdade? – O rosto de Sam ficou vermelho e sua pulsação acelerou.

– Você me beijou.

Sam o agarrou pela gola de sua camisa e o pressionou contra a parede. Eles estavam tão pertos um do outro, Dean conseguia sentir a respiração forte de Sam em seu rosto e seu hálito quente contra sua pele.

– Cala a boca, Warner.

– Ou o que, Sam? Vai me bater? – Não foi uma ameaça, mas Dean não estava assustado também.

– Não – Os olhos de Sam continuavam fixos nas duas esmeraldas na sua frente, parecia que tinha desistido de fazer alguma coisa.

– Por que tem medo que eu bata em você? – Agora Dean estava debochando um pouquinho.

– Não. Disso eu não tenho medo – O moreno respondeu simplesmente.

– E por que você não teria medo disso? Você viu o que eu fiz com o Adam.

– Porque você não vai me bater. Você pode, e até deveria, mas não vai.

– E como tem tanta certeza disso? – Dean não conseguia decifrar a expressão de Winchester.

– Porque eu não te bateria. Eu não conseguiria e não consigo. Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu nunca realmente bati em você.

– E qual o motivo disso? – Warner perguntou pensativo.

Sam encarava aqueles olhos intensos e brilhantes, enquanto as lembranças daquela noite invadiam sua mente. O moreno estava tão perto, Dean teve que lutar consigo mesmo para não fazer algo estúpido, como beijar aqueles lábios macios e quentes. Então, ele se lembrou. De como ele havia se enganado a respeito de Sam, descobrindo que ele é realmente um idiota e que não merece ser confiado. O desejo se transformou em raiva e depois em ressentimento.

– Você é especial, Dean. Eu só não seria capaz de machucar algo tão... Amável.

– Cala a boca, Sam. Vai pegar o seu livro – Dean se livrou das mãos de Winchester e andou até a cama, mas sentiu uma mão quente em seu ombro.

– Estou falando sério, Dean.

– E eu não ligo. Vamos fazer o trabalho, ok? Não estou mais com dor de cabeça.

– Ok. E me desculpe.

Continua...


	21. Fingir que nunca aconteceu

**Chapter 21 - Fingir que nunca aconteceu.**

– Que tal aquela cena que ela fala do nome e da rosa? – Sam sugeriu, olhando para seu caderno.

– Falar da grandeza? – Dean perguntou e o moreno confirmou com a cabeça – Acho que a grandeza não resume toda a obra, só algumas partes – O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensativo.

– Dean...

– O que, Sam? – Ele olhou para Winchester, esperando uma resposta, mas o moreno apenas o olhava.

– Me conta o que aconteceu naquela noite.

– Eu já te disse, Sam. E você não pareceu acreditar – Dean revirou os olhos e voltou a encarar seu caderno.

– Me conta como aconteceu, por favor – Os olhos claros de Winchester estavam fixos no loiro e Dean conseguia sentir o peso de seu olhar em sua pele.

– Tudo bem, Sam – Warner fechou seu caderno e se ajeitou na cama para ficar de frente para ele – Você quer o resumo, ou tudo?

– Tudo, se não for muita coisa – Sam fechou seu caderno também e continuou o encarando.

– Ok... Eu estava na festa da Emily e resolvi sair, andar pela praia para tomar um ar. Você apareceu e me viu, andou até mim e praticamente desabou no meu colo. Aí eu perguntei o quanto você tinha bebido e você disse que foi o bastante para não lembrar nem do próprio nome. Depois, você se sentou e tirou os meus óculos e... – Dean parou de falar. Já estava ficando vermelho e não tinha mais coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos.

– E o quê, Dean?

– Você me disse que eu não deveria usar óculos, porque eu tinha olhos bonitos.

_Ele realmente tem olhos bonitos_, Sam pensou. _Nossa, Sam. Você consegue ser mais gay? Credo._

– E você foi chegando mais perto... E me beijou – Dean limpou a garganta e voltou a olhar nos olhos do moreno – Então, desmaiou no meu colo. Eu te carreguei de volta para a festa e te deitei na cama de Emily. Você não parecia nada bem, então eu peguei um pano úmido e tentei fazer você me obedecer, mas você é um saco quando está bêbado.

– É, eu sei, me desculpe – Sam riu. Seu rosto estava vermelho, claramente envergonhado.

– Depois de muita teimosia, você acabou deitado no meu colo de novo e disse que eu sempre cuidava de você e me beijou de novo e desmaiou de novo. Eu não podia simplesmente deixar você lá e você disse que não queria ir para casa. Então eu trouxe você para cá, troquei a sua camisa que estava suada e o resto é resto – Dean falava baixo, como se estivesse com vergonha, o que, de fato, estava.

– Entendi... – Sam tentou sorrir, mas não deu muito certo – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro.

– Por que eu não levei um soco? A maioria dos caras não me deixaria fazer o que eu fiz, ou não deixariam pra lá – Sam lembrava que Dean havia retribuído ao beijo, mas tinha que ter certeza de que não foi sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça.

– Você estava bêbado, Sam – Dean mentiu – Não havia motivos para ficar bravo com você.

– Me desculpe, ok? – Winchester disse, depois de um tempo em silencio – pelos beijos e por ser um idiota.

– Eu te desculpo pelos beijos – Dean sorriu.

– E por ser um idiota?

– Ainda não. Mas continue tentando, quem sabe um dia, não é? – O loiro abriu seu caderno novamente – Onde paramos?

Sam sorriu, encarando o edredom. Ele merecia, certo?

– Você estava dizendo que a grandeza não justifica a obra toda...

–- *** -

– Vamos fingir que aquilo nunca aconteceu, ok? – Dean sugeriu, enquanto abria a porta para o Winchester ir embora.

– Tudo bem – Sam sorriu e saiu da casa – Nos vemos amanhã.

O moreno estendeu uma mão para cumprimentar o mais baixo, mas quando Dean foi pegar em sua mão, Sam puxou seu braço, aproximando-se, ficando apenas há alguns centímetros do rosto do loiro, e depositou um beijo leve na bochecha quente de Dean.

– Vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu, então – Antes que Dean pudesse responder ou fazer alguma coisa, Winchester riu e se virou, andando em direção à rua – Até amanhã, Dean.

– Tchau.

Dean fechou a porta, sem acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. Ele estava tão perto, realmente pensou que o Winchester fosse beijá-lo. Mas Sam não é gay, não é? Não teria motivos para ele pensar isso.

Subiu as escadas, entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. A dor de cabeça voltou e ele teve que se sentar para se acostumar com a tontura.

"_Ele está fazendo isso de propósito, só para ferrar com a minha cabeça, não é possível. Droga, meu coração está acelerado, aposto que estou vermelho também. Eu não posso ficar assim todas as vezes que ele vem aqui. E que porra foi aquela lá na porta? Por que ele me faria pensar que ele me beijaria? Que eu saiba ele não é gay... Ah, que seja. Não posso perder meu tempo pensando nisso. Não vale a pena", _Dean pensou consigo mesmo antes de se deitar em sua cama e cair no sono.

–- *** -

_"Ok, agora estou confuso. Tanto comigo mesmo, quanto com ele. Eu lembro de tê-lo beijado naquela noite e tenho quase certeza de que ele retribuiu, não estou ficando louco. Ou talvez esteja, porque esse não sou eu. Eu não sou o tipo de cara que beija outro cara quando estou bêbado, não sou esse tipo de cara que fica nervoso quando está perto de alguém. Não sou quem eu sou perto de Dean... Pelo menos acho que não sou. Mas eu estava bêbado! Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, não é? Só não sei porque estou com vontade de fazer isso de novo", _Sam pensou, no caminho de volta para casa.

– Que porra está acontecendo comigo? – Ele falou sozinho.

Continua...


	22. Você estraga tudo Eu te odeio, Sam!

**Chapter 22 - Você estraga tudo. Eu te odeio, Sam! **

– Professor... Eu estou com um tipo de bloqueio ou algo assim. Pode me ajudar? – Dean disse batendo na porta aberta antes de entrar na sala de aula vazia.

– Claro, Dean. O que houve? – Um pequeno sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Pellegrino. Que aluno brilhante... Com certeza terá um grande futuro.

– O seu trabalho do Romeu e Julieta. Como assim a "lição que tiramos de tudo isso"? – O loiro fez as aspas com os dedos.

– É só me dizer o que conseguimos aprender com o livro. Qual a lição principal que Shakespeare nos passou?

– Mas há tantas coisas, professor.

– Ok, vou facilitar para vocês. Vou lhe dizer isso agora e amanhã eu comunico os outros alunos.

– Tudo bem. O que é?

– Vocês podem escolher o que querem fazer. Ou vocês escolhem um jeito criativo de me apresentar o ponto principal da obra, ou vocês escolhem uma palavra. Uma palavra que, para vocês, seja a que melhor descreve a obra, e depois me expliquem o porquê de vocês a terem escolhido. Mais fácil?

– Acho que sim. E me desculpe, professor. Eu não sou de pedir para os professores mudarem os trabalhos que passam, mas é que eu e Sam ficamos simplesmente perdidos, sem saber o que fazer.

– Está tudo bem – O professor sorriu – E por falar em Sam... Como ele está?

– Acho que não entendi sua pergunta.

– Como ele está? Digo, com você, com a matéria. Ele está te ajudando, te perturbando ou simplesmente indiferente?

– Na verdade, professor, ele é o que mais está se esforçando para terminar esse trabalho. Não é que ele tenha lido o livro, mas ele leu algumas das minhas anotações e me ajudou a fazer novas. Está tudo bem – Dean sorriu sem perceber, enquanto falava de Winchester.

– Fico feliz por ouvir isso – Pellegrino respondeu pensativo – Eu disse que você faria bem a ele. Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa?

– Não, professor. Muito obrigado. Até amanhã – Dean sorriu e saiu da sala.

– Até amanhã, Dean.

–- *** -

– Você falou com o professor? – Sam perguntou assim que entraram na casa do Warner.

– Falei, sim – Dean ainda estava bravo pelo que havia acontecido na tarde passada. O quase beijo foi o suficiente para deixar o loiro mais irritado com Sam. Mas o que ele não percebeu é que estava bravo consigo mesmo, pois o moreno não deixava seus pensamentos.

– E o que ele disse?

– Ele falou que a gente tem outra opção além dessa que ele já passou – Dean disse enquanto subiam as escadas e entraram no quarto – Também podemos encontrar uma palavra que descreva a obra toda e explicar porque nós a escolhemos.

– É... Acho que assim fica mais fácil.

– Mas você vai ter que ler o livro – Dean disse, entregando sua adaptação escolar de Romeu e Julieta.

– Eu prefiro ler suas anotações. Ninguém merece adaptações da escola – Sam resmungou.

– Sei como isso é ruim, mas vou precisar de você sabendo tudo, Sam.

– Vamos, me deixe ler seu caderno, prometo que vou saber de tudo até o final da semana – O moreno praticamente implorava com os olhos.

– Tudo bem, Sam. Mas você vai ter que se esforçar, ok? Eu preciso de você comigo nessa.

– Claro, Dean. Pode confiar em mim. Mas que tal você me passar um resumo agora? Assim podemos começar a pensar na palavra.

– Ok... – Dean começou a falar. Descreveu tudo o que tinha acontecido de importante no livro e a cada palavra, Sam se interessava mais pela história. E quando chegava às partes mais tensas, a voz de Dean ficava mais grossa, por algum motivo, causando uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago de Sam.

–- *** -

– Eu já cansei de pensar – Sam disse e se deitou na cama, enquanto o loiro procurava um livro em sua estante.

– É, aposto que você se esforça muito para isso – Dean riu – Desculpe, estou brincando.

– Tudo bem. Vamos parar, por favor?

– Sam, se fizermos isso todos os dias, nunca vamos terminar o trabalho.

– Ah, vamos. Sente-se, se acalme, vamos conversar sobre outra coisa que não seja escola.

– Ontem conversamos e não fiquei muito confortável – Dean disse, sentando-se na cama.

– Eu sei, culpa minha – Sam se sentou também.

– Não, foi culpa minha. Eu ando tão estressado ultimamente que eu fico nervoso com qualquer coisa – Dean passou a mão pelos cabelos – Eu fico analisando cada detalhe de tudo e quando percebo que as coisas não têm uma resposta simples, eu fico estressado.

– Sei como é, acredite.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Sam apenas olhava para o loiro, esperando ele dizer algo, enquanto Dean encarava o vazio, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Nenhum dos dois realmente sabia o que estavam sentindo. Estavam confusos, perdidos no meio da atração, medo, raiva e vergonha que rondavam suas mentes. Seus olhares se encontraram algumas vezes, numa conexão que durava alguns segundos, e depois era interrompida por uma das partes.

– Dean...

– O que foi? – O loiro olhou para Winchester.

– Você está bravo comigo? – Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhantes fixos nos de Dean.

– Por que está perguntando isso, Sam?

– Eu preciso saber. Você está?

– Estou sim, Sam.

– Por quê?

– Porque você é um idiota comigo. Sempre foi e eu estava conformado com isso, mas agora, você decidiu que quer me mostrar que você não é um cretino e está agindo diferente. Você não pode fazer isso comigo, lembra quando eu disse que eu fico analisando tudo? Você não pode ficar me confundindo assim, Sam. Quem é você de verdade?

Finalmente, Sam pôde ver. Os olhos verdes que olhavam para ele, mostravam muito mais agora. Era como se Dean, pela primeira vez, estivesse sendo completamente sincero com ele. Como se estivesse deixando-o vasculhar sua mente e seus sentimentos. Podia ver a confusão, a decepção e o receio em seus olhos. Podia ver a bagunça que estava sua mente. Talvez fosse apenas a imaginação de Sam, mas Dean parecia sorrir para ele, mesmo quando seus lábios estavam fixos em uma linha reta.

– Eu não sei – Winchester respondeu simplesmente – Eu não sei, Dean. E me desculpe.

– Para de se desculpar. Seja honesto comigo e seja honesto com você pela primeira vez na sua vida! – Dean aumentou o tom de voz.

– Eu estou sendo honesto, Dean! Nunca menti para você, droga! – Sam falou alto também – Você realmente tem uma imagem tão negativa de mim?!

– Ah, me desculpe – Dean disse sarcasticamente – Não sei como pude ter sido tão mau com você! Você nunca me fez nada, não é?! Nunca fez eu me sentir um lixo. Nunca fez eu me sentir como se eu não valesse nada, como se eu merecesse sumir, Sam! Me desculpe se eu tenho uma imagem negativa de você!

– Eu te disse que você estava enganado sobre mim! – Sam se levantou.

– E como você espera que eu acredite em você?!

– Eu não sei, droga!

– Você estraga tudo! Eu estava bem! – Dean se levantou também, encarando o moreno – Eu estava conformado! Ah, que ódio. Eu te odeio! – Dean começou a dar socos fracos no peito de Sam, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam livres por seu rosto - Eu te odeio, Sam! Eu te odeio!

– Shh, me desculpe. Eu sei, ok? – Sam segurou os pulsos de Dean o loiro desabou em seu peito.

– Cala a boca, Sam!

Winchester colocou uma mão no rosto do loiro, fazendo-o olhar para ele. Aproximou seus rostos e selou seus lábios levemente. Dean respondeu ao beijo imediatamente, levando suas mãos à nuca e ao cabelo de Sam. Após alguns minutos o beijo foi encerrado.

– Eu ainda te odeio muito mesmo – Dean disse com a expressão um tanto preocupada, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

– Eu posso viver com isso – Sam sorriu e o puxou novamente para um beijo intenso ansioso.

Continua...


	23. Vai ser melhor assim

**Chapter 23 - Vai ser melhor assim...**

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Sam colocou a mão em meu rosto, me fazendo olhar para ele. Aproximou nossos rostos e selou nossos lábios levemente. Correspondi ao beijo imediatamente, levando minhas mãos à nuca e ao cabelo de Sam. Quando senti o gosto dos lábios dele, não consegui mais raciocinar.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu não deveria me permitir fazer essas coisas. E por que ele está me beijando? Ah, que droga.

Após alguns minutos, o beijo foi encerrado. Olhei para ele e um par de olhos preocupados me encarava de volta.

– Eu ainda te odeio muito mesmo – Eu falei sério, mas o sorriso não deixava meus lábios.

– Eu posso viver com isso – Ele deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e selou nossos lábios novamente, mas dessa vez foi mais intenso.

Retribuí ao beijo, como uma necessidade. Eu sinceramente não sei como isso aconteceu. Ontem ele infernizava a minha vida e agora ele está no meu quarto me beijando. Seus lábios são macios e quentes, sua pele é lisa e está arrepiada sob minhas mãos, que passeavam por suas costas e seus braços.

Sua língua explorava minha boca. Cada centímetro dela. As coisas que ele me fazia sentir – além da confusão que estava a minha cabeça -, as sensações que ele provocava em meu corpo... Era maravilhoso. O que eu mais queria era nunca ter que separar nossos corpos, que pareciam se encaixar tão perfeitamente.

Espera. O que eu estou fazendo?

–- *** -

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

– Cala a boca, Sam! – Ele disse indignado.

Naquela hora, não pensei, apenas agi. Coloquei uma mão em seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar para mim. Aproximei nossos rostos e selei nossos lábios levemente. Ele respondeu ao beijo imediatamente e senti suas mãos em minha nuca e meu cabelo.

Não sei muito bem o que estou fazendo, só sei que no momento em que senti o gosto de seus lábios obscenamente perfeitos, não consegui mais raciocinar. Sinto como se eu tivesse esperado muito tempo por isso.

E a verdade era clara, não era? Eu não era gay, mas por ele talvez eu fosse. E estava me apaixonando pelo garoto que eu sempre fiz da vida um inferno. Pelo garoto mais doce e inteligente que eu já conheci. O único que me tratou verdadeiramente nessas últimas semanas, porque não tinha medo de mim.

Após alguns minutos, o beijo foi encerrado.

– Eu ainda te odeio muito mesmo – Dean disse com a expressão um tanto preocupada, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

– Eu posso viver com isso – Sorri e o puxei novamente para outro beijo.

Eu simplesmente não queria deixar isso, qualquer coisa que há entre nós agora, acabar; Eu juro que estou disposto a qualquer coisa, só para passar mais alguns minutos com ele. Suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas e meus braços, enquanto eu explorava sua boca com minha língua.

Conseguia sentir a felicidade me invadindo aos poucos, como se nada mais importasse, como se eu estivesse completo.

Depois de um tempo, o beijo foi perdendo intensidade e Dean o encerrou.

Mas não havia um sorriso em seu rosto dessa vez.

– Não posso fazer isso, Sam – Ele se desvencilhou de meus braços e andou até a cama, sentando-se e encarando o chão.

– Acho que eu não entendi.

– Não podemos fazer isso. Não é certo – Ele olhou para mim com os brilhantes e eu nem sei qual expressão dominava meu rosto.

–- *** -

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

– Não posso fazer isso, Sam – Me desvencilhei de seus braços e me sentei na cama.

Senti um frio assim que me afastei de seu corpo. Eu realmente não queria deixá-lo.

– Acho que eu não entendi.

– Não podemos fazer isso. Não é certo – Olhei para ele.

Sam parecia confuso. Eu não esperava que ele fosse entender. Nem eu entendo... Só sinto que eu não posso continuar com isso, seja lá o que isso for.

– Mas... – Ele começou a dizer algo, mas desistiu. Sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e me encarou com seus olhos lindos, de uma coloração que alternava entre o azul e o verde. Eram tão lindos...

– Me desculpe. Vai ser melhor assim – Eu disse, olhando para ele.

– Como você pode saber?

– Acho melhor você ir embora, Sam. Já está ficando tarde.

– Dean... – Seu rosto estava triste, quando ele disse isso baixinho.

– Por favor, Sam. Vá embora.

– Tudo bem, até amanhã, então – Ele se inclinou para me dar um selinho, mas eu virei o rosto. Sam beijou minha bochecha, pegou sua mochila e saiu do meu quarto. Tudo o que eu ouvi depois foi o barulho da porta se fechando na sala.

Acho que vou me arrepender de ter feito isso. Na verdade, já me arrependi. Mas vai ser melhor assim.

Vai ser melhor assim.

–- *** -

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

– Mas... – Comecei a dizer, mas desisti. Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama e meus olhos se fixaram nos dele. Aquelas duas esmeraldas, ainda escondidas atrás de seus óculos, me encaravam de volta.

– Me desculpe – Dean parecia realmente arrependido. Agora eu não sei se estava arrependido por ter me beijado, ou por ter parado de me beijar.

– Como você pode saber? – Perguntei, querendo saber o que estava passando em sua cabeça.

– Acho melhor você ir embora, Sam – Wow, por essa eu não esperava – Já está ficando tarde.

– Dean...

– Por favor, Sam. Vá embora.

– Tudo bem, até amanhã, então – Me inclinei para dar um selinho em seus lábios, mas ele virou o rosto. Senti uma dor forte em meu peito, quando ele fez isso, era como se algo tivesse se quebrado. Beijei sua bochecha e peguei minha mochila.

Sem olhar para trás, saí da casa dos Warner, e andei em direção a minha casa. Senti algo quente escorrer por minha bochecha e só então percebi que estava chorando. Sequei as lágrimas e respirei fundo.

_"Você não tem motivos para estar chorando, Winchester. Ele só não gosta de você, se conforme",_a voz de meu pai ressoou em minha cabeça. Ele estava certo. Não adiantaria chorar, nem bons motivos eu tenho pra isso.

Mas eu não vou desistir. Agora que sei a verdade sobre mim, sobre ele e sobre nós, não vou deixar tudo acabar assim...

Continua...


	24. O que vamos fazer?

**Chapter 24 - O que vamos fazer?**

Sam secou as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto e respirou fundo. Resolveu que não deixaria tudo terminar daquele jeito. Ele lutaria, porque parecia ser a coisa certa a fazer. Apenas não sabia como faria isso.

Desviou-se de seu caminho de casa e foi até um bar perto da escola, mas longe o suficiente da casa do Warner. O Winchester não queria mais pensar no que ocorreu. A simples lembrança da voz grossa de Dean o mandando embora era o suficiente para encher seus olhos de lágrimas e crescer uma dor em seu peito.

Ele nunca se sentiu assim...

Pediu uma cerveja e sentou-se ao balcão, mostrando seu RG falso; quando percebeu, já havia mais de cinco garrafas de cerveja vazias na sua frente e três copos de vodka. Não estava mais conseguindo se manter parado no banquinho do bar e percebeu que já era hora de parar.

Três horas se passaram desde que o moreno havia entrado no bar. Algumas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos sem permissão, enquanto, aos poucos, Sam tentava esquecer o motivo de realmente estar lá.

Pagou o barman e saiu do estabelecimento. Com certa dificuldade, começou a andar. Andou por vários minutos, sem prestar atenção para onde estava indo, enquanto apenas uma coisa rondava sua mente.

Dean.

Respirou fundo quando chegou a um lugar familiar. Mais familiar do que deveria ser.

– Warner! – Sam gritou, jogando sua mochila no chão – Warner!

Dean olhou pela janela e arregalou os olhos. Winchester não parecia bem. Saiu correndo de seu quarto, tentando não fazer barulho, pois seus pais haviam chegado mais cedo, e saiu pela porta.

– Sam? – Dean se aproximou do moreno e pôde sentir o seu hálito – Você está bêbado?

– Oi, Dean – Ele sorriu, infantil, mal conseguindo ficar em pé.

– Quanto você bebeu? E por que você bebeu? – Ele pegou sua mochila e o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o entrar na casa – Fica quieto, viu?

– Claro, shhh...

Correram para o quarto do loiro e Dean o jogou na cama, largando a sua mochila no chão.

– Que porra é essa, Sam?! – O loiro falou alto, enquanto olhava para o moreno, que tentava ficar de pé – Senta aí, Winchester. Quer saber, cala a boca. Não responde, só fica quieto e deita.

– Desculpa, Dean – Sam falou meio enrolado.

– Para de se desculpar, só faz o que eu mando.

– Está bem - O moreno se deitou.

Dean foi até seu banheiro e lavou o rosto. Que merda ele estava fazendo lá? Não deveria estar o ajudando. Deveria ter o mandado embora. Seria a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Mas desde quando Warner era sensato sobre qualquer coisa que envolvia Sam?

Secou seu rosto e levou um pano úmido para onde Winchester estava deitado. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, parecia estar dormindo. Dean encostou uma mão em seu rosto, verificando se ele estava muito quente. Colocou o pano em sua testa e arrumou seu cabelo com uma das mãos, retirando os fios que repousavam em seu rosto.

– Por que você fez isso, Sam? – Dean sussurrou, antes de se levantar da cama.

– Por que você fez isso, Dean? – Winchester perguntou, ainda deitado e de olhos fechados – Por que você faria isso?

– Isso o quê, Sam? Te mandar embora?

– Isso.

– Por que não é certo, Sam!

O mais alto sentou-se na cama e tirou o pano úmido de sua testa. Olhava para o loiro com uma intensidade, que fez Dean se sentir um pouco desconfortável.

– Certo? E o que é certo, então?

– O certo é não continuar com isso. O certo é nos afastarmos e voltarmos para as nossas rotinas comuns – Dean disse e ele se levantou, aproximando-se com alguns passos – O certo é o oposto do que estamos fazendo aqui, Sam.

– Então eu não quero fazer a coisa certa – Winchester parecia lúcido pela primeira vez desde que saiu do bar.

Sam levou uma mão à nuca do loiro e aproximou seus rostos, olhando naqueles olhos verdes... Tão bonitos.

– Nem eu – Dean admitiu e selou seus lábios, enlaçando a cintura do moreno com os braços.

E lá estavam eles novamente. Entregues ao momento, completamente devotos ao que sentiam necessidade. Isso mesmo, era uma necessidade. Precisavam estar com o outro, assim como as plantas precisam do sol, ou Romeu precisava de Julieta.

Após alguns minutos, Sam encerrou o beijo.

– O que vamos fazer? – Ele perguntou.

– Agora? Ou sobre isso?

– Os dois – Winchester riu.

– Agora, você vai tomar um banho frio, tirar esse cheiro de bebida de você e vai se arrumar para o jantar, porque meus pais estão em casa.

– E sobre nós? – Sam puxou o loiro pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos e provocando-o com a distância entre seus lábios.

– Vamos ver – Dean sorriu e deu um selinho no moreno – Agora, vai tomar um banho. Vou deixar roupas limpas em cima do lavabo.

– Tudo bem – Sam disse e tirou sua camisa no caminho para o banheiro.

Warner pôde dar uma boa olhada nas costas musculosas que o moreno tinha. Suspirou e se jogou na cama.

Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. Era loucura...

–- *** -

– Você por aqui de novo, Winchester? – Bobby disse, comendo mais um pedaço de sua carne.

– Sim, senhor. Espero não ser um incômodo – Sam sorriu para o velho e depois olhou para o loiro.

Dean estava tão vermelho quanto um pimentão, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

– E por que está aqui de novo? Outro livro idiota?

– Na verdade, não senhor. Estamos fazendo um trabalho juntos – Winchester bebeu um gole do refrigerante em seu copo.

– Biologia?

– Literatura – Dean respondeu dessa vez, ainda com o rosto vermelho e as mãos suando.

– Gosta de esportes, Sam?

– Sim, senhor.

– Que time você torce?

– De qual esporte estamos falando, senhor?

Bobby sorriu para o garoto e bebeu um gole de sua taça de vinho. Ele estava começando a gostar do moreno. Sam parecia o desafiar com aqueles olhos claros, mas continuava completamente educado enquanto falava. O garoto o lembrava muito dele mesmo quando era mais jovem.

Dean percebeu a troca de olhares que estava ocorrendo entre seu pai e Sam. Achou divertido como ambos se provocavam e sorriam para o outro ao mesmo tempo. Tem sido um dia interessante...

Continua...


	25. Não quer passar a noite aqui?

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

– Acho melhor eu voltar para casa – Eu disse, assim que entramos no quarto.

– Não pode ficar mais? – Warner me olhava nos olhos, quase implorando para que eu dissesse sim.

– Quem dera – Seus olhos encararam o chão, um tanto tristonhos e incrivelmente brilhantes - Ah, vem aqui – Fechei a porta e o puxei pela cintura, selando nossos lábios.

Ele era tão tímido. Suas mãos permaneciam em meu pescoço, enquanto ele me dava espaço para explorar sua boca com intensidade. Pude senti-lo sorrir entre os beijos e eu juro que senti algo crescer em meu peito. Era uma sensação muito boa. Ele separou o beijo e ficou me olhando, parecia estar pensando em algo.

– O que foi? – Perguntei, mas ele continuou em silêncio por um momento.

– Não quer passar a noite aqui? – Ele perguntou, como se estivesse prendendo a respiração por muito tempo.

– O quê? – Eu sorri. Queria ouvi-lo dizer isso de novo... Tão tímido, tão frágil.

– Dormir aqui. Digo, meu pai já foi dormir e ele sai antes da hora de eu acordar para ir para a escola. E, também, a minha mãe não ligaria para isso e eu posso ir na frente pra escola e você pode pegar um caminho alternativo pra gente não chegar junto e você pode ligar pros seus pais e dizer que está com o Adam ou sei lá o que você costuma fazer quando não passa a noite em casa, e...

– Shh – Coloquei um dedo em sua boca, fazendo-o se calar – Eu fico. Claro que fico.

Ele sorriu para mim. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e ele me abraçou. Não foram necessárias palavras naquele momento. Apenas dei um beijo em sua testa e retribuí ao abraço.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido...

Num momento éramos, bom, eu nem sei o que éramos. Eu pegava no pé dele e ele aguentava firme. Em um momento eu era o valentão, o pegador, o popular e um cretino com ele, que era apenas um garoto tímido, nerd, sempre carregando livros e tirando as maiores notas da escola inteira, sem falar que tinha uma enorme força de vontade, determinação e paciência para nos aguentar. No outro momento, Dean estava batendo no Adam, indo a festas e me aturando enquanto estava bêbado.

Mas agora... Éramos apenas Sam Winchester e Dean Warner. Não havia rótulos aqui, ninguém para nos julgar, ninguém para dizer que o que estávamos fazendo era errado. E como poderia ser errado algo que nos faz sentir tão bem? Respirei fundo e ele separou nossos corpos, olhando-me nos olhos.

– Quer usar o meu telefone? – Ele sorriu.

– Quero sim – Eu disse e ele andou até a sua escrivaninha pegando o aparelho sem fio, levando-o até mim.

Sorri, disquei o número e minha mãe atendeu. Graças a Deus foi ela e não meu pai. Eu disse que iria dormir na casa do Adam, porque ele queria me mostrar um jogo novo de videogame. Ela concordou como sempre e eu desliguei. Ele ainda sorria para mim e me encarava como se não acreditasse que eu estava realmente ali.

– Pronto, Dean – Sorri quando ele me abraçou de novo, dessa vez mais apertado.

Passei meus braços por ele novamente. Eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu peito, nossas respirações sincronizadas, suas mãos quentes nas minhas costas, seu cheiro doce... Fiz um carinho em sua cabeça e ele olhou para mim.

– Vou tomar um banho e vamos para a cama, ok? – Ele me disse baixinho.

– Tudo bem, vou estar aqui quando voltar.

– Eu sei – Ele sorriu e separou o abraço, andando em direção ao banheiro.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

– Eu sei – E dessa vez eu sabia mesmo.

Sorri, separei o abraço e fui até o banheiro sem olhar para trás.

Sam sempre foi tão impossível. Digo, sempre imprevisível, você nunca sabia o que ele ia fazer a seguir. Mas eu sabia naquela noite, eu tinha certeza de que ele estaria ali, tinha certeza de que ele estaria sentado na minha cama, sorrindo para mim assim que eu saísse daquele banheiro.

Não sei como chegamos aqui. Parece que tudo aconteceu tão rápido. E nem fazia sentido. Tipo, de onde esse sentimento veio? E por que parece tão certo o que estamos fazendo? Eu realmente não sei... Só sei que estou me sentindo muito bem, e faz tempo que não me sinto assim.

Apenas encostei a porta, tirei minhas roupas e liguei o chuveiro. A água quente escorrendo pelas minhas costas era relaxante e só naquele momento percebi que eu estava tremendo. Talvez de ansiedade, talvez de medo, talvez de alegria... Eu estava nervoso.

Nervoso porque o garoto mais gato da escola estava me esperando na minha cama. E eu pude ver o desejo em seus olhos. A indecisão me consumia naquele momento. Eu não tinha mais certeza se eu queria sair daquele banheiro.

Só beijei duas pessoas na minha vida inteira e uma delas foi a minha melhor amiga que não sabia que eu era gay. Eu não tinha experiência nenhuma e somente o pensamento de ele querer algo mais ou... Ai meu Deus! Eu to parecendo uma garotinha. "Para, Warner! Chega de pensar nessas coisas, ele nem insinuou nada e você fica aí se matando por causa de uma possibilidade", meu cérebro gritou para mim.

Terminei de me lavar e fechei o chuveiro. Me sequei e percebi que esqueci de pegar as minhas roupas. Enrolei a toalha na minha cintura e me olhei no espelho que estava um pouco embaçado. Coloquei meu óculos e respirei fundo. Minhas mãos continuavam tremendo, mas eu as ignorei e voltei para o quarto.

Sam estava deitado na minha cama, olhando para mim com um sorriso fraco nos lábios finos. Senti meu rosto ficar quente quando lembrei que estava só de toalha e virei de costas para ele, pegando minhas roupas nas gavetas.

Senti algo quente me envolvendo por trás e uma voz rouca sussurrando em meu ouvido.

– Pode me emprestar algo para eu dormir? – Ele disse e seu hálito quente em meu pescoço me causou arrepios.

– Como você costuma dormir na sua casa?

– Só com uma camiseta e uma boxer. Vai ser um problema? – Ele riu, ainda me abraçando.

– Acho que não – Sorri também lhe entreguei uma camiseta – Talvez fique um pouco justa.

– Tudo bem – Ele pegou a camiseta e se afastou de mim.

Quando olhei para ele, Sam estava sem camisa e tirando a calça que eu lhe emprestara para o jantar. Que corpo...

Respirei fundo e continuei pegando minhas roupas. Sem tirar a toalha de minha cintura, coloquei uma boxer branca e minha calça de moletom de sempre. Uma camiseta cinza, do mesmo modelo da de Winchester que era preta.

Ele me entregou as roupas e eu as joguei em cima de uma cadeira qualquer, observando-o deitar em minha cama. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, como se ele me chamasse.

– Não vai se deitar? - Ele me perguntou e percebi que eu estava parado lá há um bom tempo.

– Vou sim – Sorri e apaguei as luzes, deixando a luz do abajur ainda acesa.

Continua...


	26. Ready For Love

**Chapter 26 - Ready For Love.**

– Não vai se deitar? – Sam perguntou, ainda encarando o loiro.

– Vou sim – Ele respondeu com suas mãos tremendo.

Dean sorriu e andou até o interruptor que ficava ao lado da porta. Respirou fundo, apagou a luz e acendeu o abajur, olhando para o moreno.

Sam estava tão nervoso quanto o outro. Ele não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo. Estava mesmo indo se deitar com outro cara? Nossa! Como as coisas mudam. Sentiu-se um idiota quando sentiu um frio na barriga ao olhar para o loiro deitando-se na cama.

Dean se deitou de barriga para cima. Olhava para o teto, não conseguia se mexer e a única coisa que se ouvia naquele quarto era a respiração acelerada do loiro. Winchester achou fofo ele estar tão nervoso assim, e teve uma ideia.

– Dean – Sam o chamou e Warner olhou para ele – Vira de bruços.

– O quê? Por quê?

– Confia em mim.

Dean respirou fundo e fez o que o moreno lhe pediu. O mais alto retirou a coberta do corpo do outro e sentou-se na cama.

**Walkin' down this rocky road**

_(Andando por esse caminho pedregoso)_

**Wondering where my life is leadin'**

_(Imaginando que rumo minha vida está tomando)_

**Rollin' on to the bitter end**

_(Rolando para o amargo fim)_

**Finding out along the way**

_(Descobrindo ao longo do caminho)_

**What it takes to keep love living**

_(O que é preciso para manter o amor vivo)_

**You should know how it feels, my friend**

_(Você deveria saber qual é o sentimento, meu amigo)_

– Você está muito tenso – Sam disse, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do loiro – Precisa relaxar.

Começou a massagear aqueles ombros fortes, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos de vez em quando. Winchester nem parecia a mesma pessoa, todo delicado e cuidadoso, mas estava gostando dessa nova versão de si mesmo.

– Nossa, Sam. Você tem uma mão muito boa – Dean disse sem pensar e ficou vermelho assim que percebeu o que disse.

– Obrigado – Ele sorriu.

Sam sentou-se na bunda do loiro e começou a massagear suas costas, apertando, pressionando, relaxando o corpo inteiro do Warner. Winchester se inclinou e começou a dar alguns beijos no pescoço de Dean, arrancando gemidos baixos que escapavam sem querer por seus lábios.

– Está mais relaxado? – Sam sussurrou no ouvido do loiro.

– Muito – Ele sorriu.

– Bom.

O moreno voltou a beijar o pescoço de Dean, mas saiu de cima dele, ficando ao seu lado. Parou os beijos por um instante para virar o corpo do loiro, olhando em seus olhos.

– Fiquei feliz quando você disse que passaria a noite, Sam – Warner sorriu – Obrigado.

– É um prazer.

– O prazer é meu, acredite – Dean levou uma das mãos até a nuca do Winchester, selando os seus lábios.

**I want you to stay**

_(Eu quero que você fique)_

**I want you today**

_(Eu quero você hoje)_

O beijo de Dean era delicado. Suave, ritmado e doce. Suas bocas se moviam ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais dando espaço para o moreno explorar seus lábios grossos. Quando o beijo ganhou intensidade, os lábios de Sam travaram uma batalha para ver quem assumiria o poder. Não precisou fazer muito esforço, pois em poucos segundos, Dean estava totalmente entregue a ele.

Sam separou o beijo por um instante e sorriu.

– Vamos nos livrar disso aqui, ok? – Ele disse, tirando os óculos do loiro – Tem olhos lindos.

Dean ficou vermelho e sorriu também, um pouco antes do moreno voltar a beijá-lo.

Seus beijos eram completamente opostos. O beijo de Sam era intenso, selvagem e ansioso. Sempre buscando mais contato, mesmo que fosse tímido no começo. As mãos e boca de Sam trabalhavam em conjunto, passeando pelo corpo do loiro, arrancando arrepios de seu corpo.

Dean fez o moreno se deitar. Pernas enlaçadas, corpos colados, braços que passeavam sem nenhum pudor pelo corpo do outro. As mãos do loiro foram parar em baixo da camiseta de Sam, puxando-o para mais perto e aproveitando para sentir o abdômen malhado do Winchester.

**I'm ready for love**

_(Estou pronto para amar)_

**Oh baby, I'm ready for love**

_(Oh, querido, estou pronto para amar)_

**Ready for love**

_(Pronto para amar)_

**Oh baby, I'm ready for love**

_(Oh, querido, estou pronto para amar)_

Sam, sem descolar seus lábios, os fez sentar na cama, com Dean em seu colo. Levou suas mãos até a camiseta do loiro, levantando-a devagar, como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Dean o ajudou a tirar a própria camiseta e depois fez o mesmo com a do moreno. Após alguns minutos naquela posição, trocando beijos e carícias, Sam os deitou novamente na cama, ficando entre as pernas do loiro.

Atacou seu pescoço, deixando marcas de beijos, mordidas e chupões, levando Dean à loucura. As mãos fortes do moreno passeavam pela barriga e pernas do loiro, apertando-os de vez em quando.

Assim que Sam voltou a beijar seus lábios, Warner o virou na cama, ficando por cima dessa vez. Não havia mais timidez, não havia nenhum pensamento racional em sua mente. Havia apenas Sam e o desejo que comandava suas ações.

Dean começou a trabalhar no pescoço do moreno, dando leves mordidas e mordendo seus ombros com um pouco mais de força. Seus lábios desceram cada vez mais pelo corpo malhado de Sam, beijando, lambendo, mordendo... Provocando todos os tipos de sensações no corpo do Winchester.

**Now I'm on my feet again**

_(Agora estou com meus pés novamente)_

**Better things are bound to happen**

_(Coisas melhores estão prestes a acontecer)_

**All my dues surely must be paid**

_(Todas as minhas dívidas, com certeza deverão ser pagas)_

**Many miles and many tears**

_(Muitas milhas e muitas lágrimas)_

**Times were hard but now they're changing**

_(Tempos difíceis, mas agora estão mudando)_

**You should know that I'm not afraid**

_(Você deveria saber que eu não estou com medo)_

Beijou aquele abdômen definido e depois entre as pernas do moreno, percebendo que tanto a sua boxer quanto a dele, já estavam ficando um pouco apertadas.

Voltou a beijar os lábios finos de Sam, que passava as mãos por todo o corpo do loiro. Fez o mesmo que Dean, ficando por cima novamente. Com a ajuda um do outro, ambos se libertaram das únicas peças de roupa que restaram em seus corpos.

Sam separou o beijo e se apoiou em seus braços, olhando nos olhos verdes do loiro.

– Tudo bem, Sam – Dean disse, sorrindo de leve.

– Tem certeza? – O moreno parecia preocupado com algo.

– Tenho sim. Vem aqui – Warner puxou o rosto de Sam em sua direção, roçando seus lábios e olhando em seus olhos.

– Não quero te machucar.

– Não vai – Depositou um selinho nos lábios finos do Winchester e sorriu, passando confiança ao moreno.

**I want you to stay**

_(Eu quero que você fique)_

**I want you today**

_(Eu quero você hoje)_

Dean conseguiu acalmá-lo, mas por dentro estava mais nervoso do que nunca. Mas aquele não era o momento de ficar pensando se era certo ou errado, fácil ou difícil, ou o que iria acontecer em seguida. Era o momento de relaxar e aproveitar ao máximo.

O Winchester puxou Dean pelas pernas, colando ainda mais seus corpos e passou as mãos por aquelas pernas torneadas. Ambos já estavam rijos e tanto seus corpos quanto suas mentes estavam cegas pelo desejo.

Sam introduziu um dedo no loiro, para prepará-lo. No momento, não conseguia se lembrar como ele sabia que aquilo era necessário, enquanto Dean dava graças aos céus por ele saber. Sentiu um pouco de dor no começo, gemendo baixinho dentro da boca do moreno que começava a fazer alguns movimentos dentro dele.

Introduziu mais um quando sentiu que Dean não estava mais com tanta dor e começava a rebolar levemente sobre seu dedo. Os retirou, mesmo sobre baixos protestos do loiro e se posicionou. Olhou para Warner, como se estivesse pedindo permissão novamente e sorriu quando o loiro afirmou com a cabeça.

Seus lábios estavam juntos, assim como seus corpos. Conectados, como se fossem apenas um. Finalmente.

Sam entrou devagar, acompanhando as expressões no rosto de Dean, começando a se movimentar quando seus gemidos de dor foram substituídos pelos de prazer.

Dean curvava seu corpo, jogava a cabeça para trás e se segurava para não fazer barulho. A cada estocada, Sam atingia o ponto certo que fazia o loiro delirar. Voltaram a se beijar, dessa vez foi a língua de Dean que invadiu a boca do Winchester, explorando cada centímetro daquela boca macia e quente.

**I'm ready for love**

_(Estou pronto para amar)_

**Oh baby, I'm ready for love**

_(Oh, querido, estou pronto para amar)_

**Ready for love**

_(Pronto para amar)_

**Oh baby, I'm ready for love**

_(Oh, querido, estou pronto para amar)_

O loiro arranhava as costas de Sam e puxava seus cabelos, levando-o a loucura.

Sam não conseguia pensar. Não quando estava dentro daquele corpo quente que respondia de forma diferente e excitante a cada toque ou investida. Sentia que estava quase chegando ao orgasmo, mas não o faria antes de Dean.

Mesmo não tendo muita experiência – ou experiência nenhuma – Sam levou uma de suas mãos ao membro do loiro, masturbando-o enquanto estocava. Dean não aguentou, gemeu alto o suficiente para Sam ter que morder seu lábio para fazê-lo calar a boca.

– Ah, Sam...

Dean abriu os olhos uma última vez antes de se derramar na barriga do moreno, que estocou mais algumas vezes antes de se desfazer dentro do corpo do loiro.

Ambos se olhavam, cansados e ofegantes. Dean puxou Sam para lhe dar um beijo, antes que o moreno saísse de si.

– Isso foi... – Sam conseguiu dizer depois de recuperar o fôlego.

– É... Foi – Dean respondeu rindo fraquinho.

O loiro se ajeitou no peito de Winchester, que meu um beijo em sua cabeça e ficou lhe fazendo um carinho, enquanto ficaram abraçados. Eles se olharam e começaram a rir. Não acreditavam no que tinha acabado de acontecer e ambos estavam com vergonha o suficiente para não conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra.

Pararam de rir, alguns momentos depois. E continuaram assim, abraçados, até que caíram no sono.

**Oh, for your Love**

_(Oh, para o seu amor)_

Continua...


	27. Por que não vem comigo?

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

O relógio despertou. Respirei fundo e tentei me levantar, ainda sem abrir os olhos, mas algo me impediu. Percebi que o braço de Sam ainda estava em cima de mim e sorri, me lembrando da noite passada.

Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, consegui me sentar na cama e quando me levantei senti uma dor num lugar pouco apropriado.

_"Agora só me falta eu não conseguir andar que nem uma pessoa normal"_, pensei e ri com esse pensamento. Andei até a cômoda em que Sam havia colocado os meus óculos e o coloquei em meu rosto. Enxergando mil vezes melhor.

Andei até o banheiro, onde escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto e me olhei no espelho. O garoto que eu via não parecia nada comigo. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, seus lábios inchados, bochechas vermelhas e algumas marcas estranhas coloriam parte de seu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, me lembrando de cada beijo, cada toque, o calor de seu corpo contra o meu e a melhor sensação que eu já tive, foi quando éramos apenas um. Senti dois braços fortes me envolvendo e só agora percebi que ainda estava pelado. Senti meu rosto ficar em chamas por estar assim tão exposto.

- Bom dia – Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, com a voz rouca.

Senti meu corpo inteiro se arrepiando.

- Bom dia – Abri os olhos e nos vi no espelho.

Sorri por um momento quando vi o leve sorriso em seus lábios finos. Ele virou meu corpo, me fazendo ficar de frente para ele. Tive que me controlar ao perceber que ele estava usando apenas sua boxer. Eu deveria ter pensado em colocar alguma roupa, mas estava hipnotizado. Não consegui prestar muita atenção nele ontem à noite. _"Meu Deus, que corpo..."_, era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar.

Sam levou as mãos até meu rosto e me fez um carinho, me puxando para beijá-lo. Uma de minhas mãos foi até sua nuca, exigindo mais contato. Nossos corpos estavam colados e eu conseguia sentir meu membro roçando em sua cueca. Quando vi que não conseguiria mais me controlar, separei o beijo.

- Vou tomar um banho – Sorri.

- Ok, depois eu vou – Ele sorriu e se virou para ir para o quarto, mas segurei sua mão.

- Por que não vem comigo? Assim vamos poupar tempo e não vamos nos atrasar para a escola.

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Acordei numa cama estranha e me sentia cansado. Fiquei confuso por um momento, mas ao me lembrar do que houve na noite passada, não pude evitar sorrir.

Não vi Dean no quarto e suspirei, tentando raciocinar um pouco. Ele deveria estar no banheiro. Me sentei na cama e passei a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, me espreguiçando em seguida.

Eu não acredito no que aconteceu. Não conseguia enfiar na minha cabeça aquilo que houve entre nós. Eu transei com um cara! E eu me sentia extremamente bem. Sem falar que não era qualquer pessoa, era o Dean. Eu estava muito surpreso comigo e, ainda mais, com ele.

Fechei os olhos por um momento e as lembranças tomaram conta de minha mente. Eu ainda conseguia sentir suas mãos por meu corpo, o gosto de sua boca, o calor de seu corpo junto ao meu e ainda conseguia ouvir sua voz rouca gemendo o meu nome em resposta a cada toque.

Me levantei e percebi que estava pelado. Achei minha boxer jogada ao pé da cama e a vesti. Não queria constranger o loiro. Andei até o banheiro e sorri ao vê-lo completamente nu, de olhos fechados e com um sorriso no rosto. Tive que me controlar para não ficar excitado somente com aquela visão.

O abracei por trás e sussurrei bom dia em seu ouvido, sentindo o cheiro doce que emanava de sua pele. Ele me respondeu e o virei de frente para mim. Eu podia sentir seu membro roçando no meu por cima da cueca. Achei estranho o fato de eu ter gostado.

Fiz um carinho em seu rosto e suas mãos me puxaram para si, selando nossos lábios. Eu estava viciado no gosto de Dean. Aqueles lábios pecaminosamente grossos e macios me deixavam louco.

Dean separou o beijo.

- Vou tomar um banho – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Ok, depois eu vou – Sorri e me virei para ir para o quarto, mas ele me impediu, segurando minha mão.

- Por que não vem comigo? Assim vamos poupar tempo e não vamos nos atrasar para a escola.

Dei um sorriso sacana para ele, enquanto o loiro se aproximava novamente de mim, beijando-me os lábios. Suas mãos passeavam por meu corpo com certa urgência, até que chegaram à minha cueca que foi retirada com habilidade.

Ele separou novamente o beijo e me puxou com uma das mãos, me fazendo entrar no box com ele. O espaço era pequeno para nós dois, considerando nossos tamanhos. Ele ligou o chuveiro, tendo certeza de que a água estava em uma temperatura agradável e se enfiou de baixo dele.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, enquanto a água batia em seu rosto. Se eu acreditasse nessas coisas, diria que Deus, o próprio criador do universo, fez aquele rosto com as próprias mãos.

- Vai ficar aí parado e me olhando? – Ele perguntou sorrindo. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

- Você é lindo. Não é culpa minha – Respondi e percebi que minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Eu acabei de chamar um homem de lindo? Só falei a verdade.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

Entrei de baixo do chuveiro e senti a água morna caindo no meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por um momento, passando a mão pelos cabelos e quando os abri, vi que Sam me encarava. Senti um frio na barriga quando percebi que ele praticamente me comia com os olhos.

- Vai ficar aí parado e me olhando? – Perguntei e ele sorriu. Nem parecia mais o Sam Winchester que eu estava acostumado. Era um sorriso meio sacana, mas que, combinado com seus olhos azul-esverdeados e suas adoráveis covinhas, o deixava sereno e meigo.

- Você é lindo. Não é culpa minha – Ele respondeu e senti meu rosto queimar.

Avancei um passo em sua direção, colocando uma mão em seu peitoral e a outra em sua nuca, aproximando nossos rostos e nossos corpos. Durante o beijo leve que ele me dava, dei alguns passos para trás, fazendo-o entrar debaixo do chuveiro comigo.

Suas mãos enormes passeavam por meu corpo, me causando arrepios, enquanto tudo o que eu conseguia sentir naquele momento era o gosto daquela boca macia e quente. Ele separou o beijo e sorriu para mim. Pegou um pote de sabonete líquido e colocou um pouco em suas mãos, ensaboando meu corpo em seguida.

Ele acariciava e apertava cada centímetro de minhas costas, descendo de vez em quando para a minha bunda, enchendo suas mãos com vontade. Depois de ensaboado, ele me colocou de baixo do chuveiro para tirar o sabonete.

Minha vez. Coloquei um pouco do sabonete em minhas mãos e comecei a passá-lo em seus ombros, descendo a mão por seu peitoral e abdômen definidos. Eu estava delirando com a imagem do corpo de Sam na minha frente, tão perto.

Depois de nos enxaguar, trocamos mais alguns beijos e carícias antes de sair do banheiro. Quando eu olhei no relógio suspirei, já estava na hora de ir para a escola. Mas a verdade é que eu não desejaria sair daqui nunca mais.

Continua...


	28. Nada iria mudar

**Chapter 28 - Nada iria mudar.**

Quando estavam devidamente vestidos, Sam e Dean se olharam. Com expressões pensativas, ambos tentavam pensar na melhor forma de irem para a escola sem dar bandeira, tanto para Samantha, quanto para seus colegas.

– Você sempre chega atrasado, não é? – Dean perguntou, ainda pensativo.

– É, por quê?

– Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu vou agora, digo para a minha mãe que estou sem fome e saio de casa. Do lado de fora tem uma escada que alcança essa janela – O loiro apontou para a janela aberta de seu quarto – Eu a coloco lá e você desce. Tenta ir por aquela rua de trás da escola.

– Parece um bom plano.

– Tudo bem, então. Vou pegar minhas coisas – Dean não estava mais sorrindo e o moreno percebeu.

– Dean...

– O que, Sam? – Ele pegou sua mochila e olhou para o Winchester.

– Não é que eu tenha vergonha de você. É que é tudo muito novo e acho que não estou pronto para todos saberem e também...

– Shh – O loiro colocou um dedo na boca do moreno e sorriu de leve – Está tudo bem. Eu entendo.

– Então está tudo bem?

– Claro – Dean puxou Sam para um beijo curto e intenso – Vai vir fazer o trabalho aqui hoje?

– Com certeza.

– Então até mais – O loiro sorriu e saiu do quarto, deixando Winchester sozinho.

O moreno suspirou e se deitou na cama, sorrindo com seus pensamentos.

Dean desceu as escadas tentando esconder o sorriso que não saía de seu rosto. Disse bom dia para a sua mãe e pegou uma maçã, dizendo a ela que estava atrasado. Ela lhe desejou um bom dia e ele saiu da casa, andando até a lateral do imóvel, onde ficava a sua janela.

Levantou a escada que estava jogada na grama e a colocou em baixo da janela de seu quarto. Assobiou, vendo o rosto sorridente de Sam aparecer e piscar para ele. Sorriu sozinho e se virou para ir para a escola.

Durante todo o percurso, Dean suspirava lembrando-se do que havia acontecido. E, no fundo, estava com um pouco de medo, porque não sabia como aquele relacionamento poderia dar certo. Tinha quase certeza de que não daria... Mas estava tão extasiado pelo que tinha acontecido, que parecia que nada poderia abalar seu humor.

Em poucos dias, o valentão que sempre fez de sua vida um inferno, se transformou em algo mais, algo importante, algo que fizesse Dean se sentir bem consigo mesmo pela primeira vez. Sem falar que tanto seu primeiro beijo, quanto sua primeira vez, foram com Sam. Sam Winchester! Isso é demais para acreditar. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido e o loiro nem conseguia explicar o quanto aquilo se parecia com os livros mais românticos que ele havia lido.

Suspirou novamente e percebeu que estava na frente da escola. Sua pulsação acelerou e caminhou lentamente pelos portões de ferro, que agora estavam abertos, olhando para a multidão que se acoplava na entrada.

– Oi, Dean! – Jo pulou em sua costas para assustá-lo, o que conseguiu com sucesso.

– Que susto! – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto andavam em direção aos corredores – Oi, Jo.

– Você está bem? – Ela pareceu preocupada por um instante.

– Estou sim, e você?

– 'To bem – Eles pararam na frente do armário do Warner e a garota ficou o encarando – Você parece diferente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, nada. Está tudo bem – Dean sorriu levemente, sentindo suas bochechas corarem com as lembranças que agora invadiam sua mente.

– Vou fingir que acredito por enquanto. Mas depois vou fazer o interrogatório – Ela sorriu para ele – Quais são suas aulas de hoje?

– De importante só história e inglês, porque a professora de biologia ainda está com a licença maternidade – O loiro disse, ainda com um sorriso, pegando seus livros de dentro do armário.

– Que saco... Bem, eu tenho aula com a linda da professora Jody Mills. A substituta do professor de geografia - Jo piscou para ele, mas Dean não entendeu muito bem o porquê, então apenas continuou sorrindo.

–- *** -

Sam saiu pela janela do Warner e caminhou até a escola por um caminho alternativo. Sorriu durante todo o percurso, mas quando chegou à escola e viu Adam, seu sorriso sumiu na hora. Chegou quase na hora dos portões se fecharem e andou até o loiro, encarando-o friamente nos olhos.

– Olha, cara – Adam tentou sorrir, enquanto olhava para o moreno – Eu não sei o que eu fiz para você, mas acho que tem a ver com a Anna. Qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito, eu sinto muito.

– Me poupe, Adam – Sam rolou os olhos.

– Qual é, eu 'to engolindo meu orgulho e te pedindo desculpa, Sammy. O mínimo que você pode fazer é não me tratar como lixo.

– 'Tá, cara. Desculpa – Sam sorriu levemente. Mais falso do que uma nota de três dólares – E o que vai acontecer. Vamos voltar a andar juntos como se nada tivesse acontecido?

– É o que eu quero. Aceita minhas desculpas? – Adam o olhava, tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

– Não, Adam. Você ainda tem que pagar pelo que fez – O moreno sorria mais abertamente agora – Mas claro. Vamos agir como se você não tivesse feito nada.

– É melhor que nada, não é?

– Claro. Vamos? Não podemos perder a aula de álgebra de novo, ou vamos levar mais uma advertência e vamos ser suspensos – Sam passou os braços pelo ombro de Adam, e o loiro realmente achou que estava tudo bem entre eles. Mesmo que soubesse que não iria durar muito tempo, porque tinha um plano em mente, e ele já estava funcionando.

–- *** -

Quando desviou seu olhar da loira, Dean viu Winchester passando pelos portões da escola e andando até o Adam. Os dois se cumprimentaram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nenhuma briga, nenhum conflito ou algo que pudesse prejudicar sua amizade. O moreno sorria abertamente, enquanto contava algo para ele. E Dean não pôde evitar se sentir mal. Não chegava a ser ciúmes, mas não queria os dois juntos.

Ambos caminhavam pelos corredores com a cabeça levantada e os passos firmes. Assim como acontece com as líderes de torcida, ninguém se atreve olhá-los nos olhos ou atravessar seu caminho. E Sam parecia diferente. Não tinha mais aquele brilho nos olhos que Dean tanto conhecia e adorava. Tudo estava de volta ao normal.

Ao passar pelo loiro, Sam continuou com a expressão séria e se aproximou, derrubando seus livros no chão. Adam, logo atrás dele, deu um empurrão que fez com que Dean batesse as costas nos armários com força. Jo ajudou o amigo a pegar os livros do chão, com um olhar preocupado.

– Você está bem?

– Não é nada. Só mais um dia no paraíso – Dean sorriu sarcasticamente, passando a mão pela roupa, como se estivesse limpando qualquer coisa que pudesse ter caído nela.

– Achei que eles fossem parar com isso – A garota o olhava com a expressão solidária, arrumando a gola de sua camisa.

– Eu disse que nada iria mudar – Dean sorriu, perdido em seus pensamentos.

_Nada iria mudar... _O loiro estava bravo consigo mesmo, porque por um momento se esqueceu de como as coisas funcionam na escola. Bom, pelo menos não levou um soco. O sinal tocou e ele se despediu de Jo, andando até a sua aula de história.

Continua...

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_Espero que tenham curtido bastante e até a próxima!_  
_Obrigada por lerem *-*_  
_Beijackles e Padakisses _


	29. Nada pode mudar

**Chapter 29 - Nada pode mudar...**

**SAM'S P.O.V.**

Ele saiu do quarto e me deixou sozinho. Simplesmente me joguei na cama encarando o teto. Eu não sabia o que iria fazer.

Ao mesmo tempo em que toda aquela situação parecia tão certa, tudo parecia extremamente errado. Aquela voz irritante dentro da minha cabeça que ficava sussurrando ao meu ouvido, dizendo que não deveríamos ficar juntos, dizendo que era errado. Dizia principalmente que deveríamos acabar com tudo aquilo antes que um, ou os dois, saísse machucado.

Mas ao me lembrar da noite passada, todas essas idéias deixaram a minha mente. Com os meus olhos fechados, respirei fundo, com a imagem do rosto de Dean tomando conta de meu cérebro. Aquelas sardas salpicadas por seu rosto, os olhos verdes me encarando intensamente, os lábios cheios pressionados contra minha pele...

O assobio de Dean me tirou de meus devaneios e corri até a janela. Pisquei para ele e vi um sorriso tímido crescer em seu rosto, antes de ele se virar e sair andando. Peguei minha mochila, me olhei novamente no espelho, notando que algo estava diferente em mim, mas não sabia o que era.

Com cuidado, desci pela escada e a deitei novamente na grama. Suspirei antes de descer a rua do Warner, que me levaria até um beco, onde eu conseguiria um atalho para chegar à escola. Eu sorri durante todo o percurso, mas eu acho que estava com um pouco de medo. Ninguém naquele colégio poderia nem sonhar em suspeitar que eu e Dean estivéssemos... Bom, "juntos" ou sei lá o que temos entre nós.

Não tenho certeza se era vergonha, ou se eu só não estava pronto para me assumir gay para a escola toda, ou então se eu só não queria perder o meu status naquele lugar. Lutei muito para chegar onde estava e não queria abrir mão disso. Sem falar que eu não tinha certeza de que eu era gay... Nunca senti atração por outros homens. Vamos dizer que sou gay pelo Dean, e agora eu estou mais confuso sobre tudo do que antes.

Talvez as vozes na minha cabeça sejam da minha consciência, a única parte do meu cérebro que consegue pensar claramente sobre qualquer coisa que seja relacionado ao Dean. E talvez ela esteja certa, talvez devêssemos terminar com isso logo. Antes que essa "amizade colorida" ou sei lá – sério, eu não sei definir isso que nós temos – se torne algo a mais. E se isso acontecer, não sei se vou estar pronto.

E não quero machucá-lo.

Finalmente avistei o portão da escola e senti meu coração acelerar. Pude sentir também que minhas mãos estavam suadas e acabei de lembrar que estou usando a mesma roupa de ontem. Isso vai gerar perguntas que não estou muito a fim de responder.

Passei pelos portões de ferro e meus olhos automaticamente buscaram o rosto familiar de Dean. Não consegui vê-lo, mas outro rosto familiar apareceu na minha frente com um sorriso tranquilo e me pediu com um aceno de cabeça para segui-lo. Adam me fez andar um pouco para o lado, apenas para sairmos do meio da multidão que adentrava a escola naquele instante.

Percebi que meu sorriso havia ido embora no momento em que o vi. Sua bochecha ainda com um corte fino cicatrizado, resquício da surra que Dean deu nele. Foi uma bela surra... Tenho que me lembrar de perguntar para ele como ele sabia lutar daquela forma.

– Olha cara - Adam sorria enquanto olhava para mim - Eu não sei o que eu fiz para você, mas acho que tem a ver com a Anna. Qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito, eu sinto muito.

Senti vontade de bater nele só pela cara de pau, mas ele tinha razão sobre uma coisa. Era sobre a Anna.

– Me poupe, Adam – Rolei meus olhos. Que idiota.

– Qual é, eu 'to engolindo meu orgulho e te pedindo desculpa, Sammy. O mínimo que você pode fazer é não me tratar como lixo.

Respirei fundo e o olhei nos olhos. Ele parecia estar realmente arrependido, coisa que eu sabia que ele não estava. Mas éramos melhores amigos, e até que tivemos bons momentos. Mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, eu até que gostava dele.

– 'Tá, cara. Desculpa - Sorri levemente. Fui completamente falso naquele momento, mas no fundo gostei de vê-lo pedindo desculpas - E o que vai acontecer? Vamos voltar a andar juntos como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Pude ver seu sorriso se abrindo para mim e ele se aproximou com um passo.

– É o que eu quero. Aceita minhas desculpas? – Adam me olhava e sorri mais abertamente.

– Não, Adam. Você ainda tem que pagar pelo que fez - Arrumei a mochila em minhas costas e continuei o encarando - Mas claro. Vamos agir como se você não tivesse feito nada.

– É melhor que nada, não é? - Ele sorriu pegando sua mochila do chão.

– Claro - Concordei, afinal não podia simplesmente dar um gelo nele para sempre. Outras perguntas surgiriam, sem falar nas fofocas... - Vamos? Não podemos perder a aula de álgebra de novo, ou vamos levar mais uma advertência e vamos ser suspensos - Passei um braço pelos ombros de Adam e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

Andamos até o corredor, cumprimentando as líderes de torcida que estavam paradas fofocando sobre alguma coisa. Sempre quis saber do que elas tanto falam. Mais um dia comum no colégio... Quando passávamos com as cabeças levantadas, todos saíam do nosso caminho e não ousavam olhar em nossos olhos. Ainda não tenho certeza se posso chamar isso de medo ou respeito, mas a sensação era boa.

Um pouco mais para frente pude vê-lo. Estava com sua calça jeans clara e uma camisa de botões, o sempre, é claro. Segurava alguns livros em seus braços, enquanto conversava com Jo Harvelle. Acho que os dois se tornaram realmente muito amigos. E eu não sabia o que fazer. Respirei fundo tentando pensar, mas ele estava tão lindo com aquele sorriso fraco nos lábios grossos e rosados, não consegui me concentrar em nada. Já estava me esforçando demais para não sorrir com aquela visão.

– Eu não vou deixar barato pro nerd pelo que ele fez comigo – Adam murmurou, olhando para mim.

_Nada pode mudar... _Essa frase rondava a minha mente e percebi que ela estava certa. Eu não poderia agir diferente, então me esforcei o máximo para ser o idiota de sempre. Às vezes isso pode ser cansativo, sabia?

– Deixa ele em paz, Adam – Rolei os olhos – É só não mudar. Ele sabe qual o lugar dele.

– Mas ele me humilhou e...

– Chega de drama. Parece que nunca apanhou na vida – Eu disse brincando e dei um soco leve em seu braço.

– Acha que se eu tivesse apanhado mais, eu seria mais bem ajustado? – Ele riu, me fazendo rir junto. Quem olhasse de fora realmente pensaria que estava tudo bem entre nós.

Estávamos chegando perto de Dean e pude sentir meu coração acelerar quando vi que ele me encarava nos olhos. Seus olhos verdes bem abertos atrás dos óculos que escondiam as sardas em sua bochecha.

_Nada pode mudar... Nada pode mudar... Nada pode mudar..._

_Nada pode mudar..._

Quando passei por ele bati a mão em seus livros, derrubando-os no chão e sentindo um aperto no coração quando vi que Adam havia o empurrado contra os armários. Voltei a olhar para frente, andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nada mudou... Pelo menos na escola.

Andamos até a sala de aula, ignorando completamente a professora que nos desejou bom dia. Adam disse que iria dormir um pouco, pois não dormira bem na noite anterior.

– Tive uma noite agitada, se é que me entende - Ele me disse com um sorriso malicioso.

_Eu com certeza entendo..._

– Dorme, Milligan. Não quero saber dos seus casos - Brinquei, afundando a cabeça dele na mochila que estava em cima da mesa e me sentei direito na cadeira, encarando a professora passar alguma coisa na lousa.

Só porque eu estava na sala de aula, não queria dizer que eu estava lá. Perdido em meus pensamentos, não prestei atenção em nada que acontecia a minha volta. Só percebi que a aula tinha acabado quando vi os alunos se levantando e tive que acordar o Adam.

A minha próxima aula era inglês. Fui até meu armário para guardar os livros pesados de matemática que estavam em branco e coloquei apenas um caderno dentro da minha mochila. Andei até a sala do professor Pellegrino e hesitei por um momento antes de entrar. Não queria encarar o Dean depois do que fiz. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu odiava ser o cretino.

Ele já estava lá. Livro e caderno sobre a mesa, as mãos fortes distraídas com o relevo da capa do caderno e os olhos de esmeralda perdidos em algum ponto da sala de aula. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ele não olhou para mim. Fiquei sem coragem nenhuma para chamar sua atenção e, além do mais, nem sabia o que dizer para ele. Então apenas fiquei quieto observando o professor que agora entrava na sala de aula e já começava a tagarelar algo sobre as provas finais.

**DEAN'S P.O.V.**

– Me desculpe – Sam disse, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Só agora percebi que já haviam passado 20 minutos da aula de inglês e que ficamos nesse silêncio perturbador por todo esse tempo. Mas eu não tinha o que falar. Eu não sabia por onde começar ou como agir.

Eu parecia ter acordado naquele exato momento e enfim me dei conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ainda sentia certa dor em minha cabeça e nas costas, mas logo deveria passar, afinal não era nada que não estivesse acostumado.

Olhei para o caderno aberto na minha frente, meu estômago roncou e desejei comer alguma coisa. Mas meus olhos correram pela sala de aula primeiro. Alguma coisa me incomodava, e eu não fazia ideia do porquê. O ambiente parecia perfeitamente normal... Passei os dedos pelas argolas do meu caderno, ainda perdido em meus pensamentos, quando lembrei que Sam havia falado comigo.

Ele havia me pedido desculpas. E acabei de me lembrar do motivo.

– Tudo bem – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

Eu realmente não tinha motivos para ficar bravo com ele. Eu sabia que as coisas não poderiam mudar entre nós aqui na escola. Mas não posso negar que parte de mim queria muito isso.

Somente a presença dele do meu lado era torturante. Não nos olhávamos, mas eu conseguia sentir a tensão que emanava de seu corpo forte. Minha cabeça começou a doer mais e percebi que precisava sair dali, o mais rápido o possível. Levantei a mão e perguntei ao professor se eu poderia ir ao banheiro. Ele me disse que sim e saí da sala sem olhar para trás.

Quando cheguei, a primeira coisa que fiz foi lavar o rosto. A água fresca contra minha pele quente me fez relaxar um pouco. Sequei o rosto, coloquei meus óculos e quando abri meus olhos ele estava parado atrás de mim. Seu reflexo no espelho junto ao meu, mas ele não me olhava. Encarava o chão, com uma expressão pensativa.

Me virei para ele e ele ergueu os olhos, encontrando os meus. Engoli em seco e o vi molhar seus lábios com a ponta da língua. Meu coração disparou novamente e pareceu que não suportávamos a distância que nos separava. Com aquele mesmo desejo da noite passada queimando em meu peito, nos beijamos novamente encostados à pia. Era aquele gosto delicioso, aquela sensação delirante, aqueles braços ao redor de meu corpo... Tudo aquilo tinha um efeito tão hipnotizante que mal podia me conter.

Sam me puxou para mais perto, com as mãos em minha cintura, conseguindo mais contato. Senti meus jeans ficando mais apertados e logo percebi que os dele também, me afastei em um pulo, limpando os cantos da boca com a ponta dos dedos.

Ele me encarava com os olhos um tanto arregalados, provavelmente tentando decifrar minha expressão, a qual eu não fazia ideia de como estava.

– Sam, isso... Deus, isso é loucura – Eu disse baixo, com minha voz rouca.

– Sim, não tem a menor chance de isso dar certo – Ele me encarou. Seu peito subia e descia com sua respiração ofegante.

– Estamos ferrados.

– Com certeza estamos.

Dessa vez, segurei sua cintura e o puxei para mais perto, beijando-lhe novamente os lábios. Agora com mais ferocidade e urgência que da última vez. Encostei Sam contra a parede e em poucos segundos senti o gélido azulejo contra minhas costas, pois Sam usara sua força para trocar as posições.

Tentávamos manter o silencio enquanto nossas bocas disputavam uma batalha viril e intensa por mais espaço. Ouvi a voz de alguém do lado de fora e Sam separou o beijo, andando para longe de mim e fingindo estar lavando as mãos, como se nada tivesse acontecido ao ver que Adam havia entrado pela porta do banheiro.

Entrei rapidamente em uma das cabines e respirei fundo. Após alguns segundos eu tinha minha respiração ofegante sobre controle e meu rosto estava menos vermelho e quente agora. Já era seguro sair da cabine. Dei descarga e andei até a pia, cumprimentando-os com um aceno de cabeça, sem os olhar nos olhos e saí do banheiro às pressas. Eu estava tentando ignorar a verdade. Tentando ignorar o fato de eu não ter controle nenhum sobre mim quando estou perto de Sam. E tive que me segurar muito para não voltar àquele banheiro e tomá-lo em meus lábios mais uma vez.

Continua...


	30. Qual o seu filme favorito?

**Chapter 23 - Vai ser melhor assim...**

Estavam quase chegando à casa de Dean. Andavam em silêncio um ao lado do outro, trocando olhares tímidos e confusos de vez em quando. O loiro não sabia se Adam havia visto alguma coisa, ou dito alguma coisa para o Winchester. E a curiosidade e a falta de coragem para descobrir a resposta, estavam o deixando mais nervoso do que o necessário.

Finalmente chegaram. Respiraram fundo antes de entrar na grande casa e subir as escadas em passos rápidos. Ainda um pouco ofegantes, os dois jogaram as mochilas no chão e seus lábios se encontraram. Os únicos sons que se ouviam naquele quarto eram de suas respirações pesadas e os corações batendo forte.

As mãos apertando o corpo do outro, puxando para mais perto, conseguindo o contato que tanto necessitavam. Sam empurrou o loiro contra a parede, atacando seu pescoço em seguida e arrancando roucos gemidos de Dean.

Sam descolou sua boca da pele alva e quente do Warner, olhando-o nos olhos por um bom tempo. Dean apenas o encarava de volta, com os olhos abertos e a boca desenhada por um leve sorriso. O moreno observou como aquelas duas esmeraldas brilhavam enquanto eles se olhavam. Observou o quão adorável Dean ficava com aquelas sardas salpicadas por seu rosto e o quão tentadores eram aqueles lábios carnudos...

Aproximou seu rosto levemente, beijando-o com carinho, sentindo seu gosto devagar, sem pressa, apenas explorando e descobrindo mais e mais coisas que adorava sobre aquele rapaz.

O beijo se encerrou e Dean sorriu levemente. Levou uma de suas mãos até o pulso de Sam e o puxou até a cama, em que se deitou, observando o moreno fazer o mesmo. Encarou o teto por alguns segundos, ainda segurando o braço do moreno e suspirou.

– Eu estive pensando, Sam... – Warner disse, se virando para o outro.

– No quê?

– Qual o seu filme favorito? – Dean perguntou e viu que Sam havia aberto um enorme sorriso, como se achasse graça, quando, na verdade, ele achava adorável – Digo, não sei nada sobre você.

– Trilogia, na verdade. O Senhor dos Anéis.

– Nerd - Dean brincou - Todos eles?

– Gosto mais do segundo filme. E o seu?

– Filmes em geral ou dessa trilogia?

– Os dois...

– Do Senhor dos Anéis eu concordo que o segundo seja o melhor. E meu filme favorito é Harry Potter.

– Qual?

– Todos eles - Dean limpou a garganta e sorriu - Mesmo que os livros sejam infinitamente melhores.

– E Harry Potter é o seu livro favorito? - Sam perguntou curioso, olhando nos olhos verdes do loiro.

– Na verdade, não. Eu leio mais livros de história.

– Tipo "A Odisséia"?

– Desde quando você entende dessas coisas? – Dean arregalou os olhos.

– Eu posso não ser tão inteligente quanto você, mas eu disse que você estava enganado a meu respeito.

– E você continua me provando isso – O loiro sorriu.

– Qual o seu livro favorito, então?

– Eu estou lendo agora "O Corvo", mas gosto muito do "A menina que roubava livros". E você? Tem um livro favorito? – Warner perguntou, um tanto pensativo. Não conseguia imaginar aquele cara popular, atleta e um cretino na maior parte do tempo lendo um livro.

– "O caçador de pipas" era o meu favorito, mas agora "Romeu e Julieta" ganha dele por motivos óbvios - Sam deu seu melhor sorriso ao ver as bochechas de Dean ficar coradas.

– Óbvios? Quais?

– Só um motivo, na verdade. Agora tenho você - O moreno se esticou para alcançar os lábios cheios do Warner e depositou um leve selinho neles.

– Jogo favorito? E se você disser Zelda, eu vou ter que começar a te infernizar na escola - Dean brincou.

– Zelda é bom, mas eu adorei o Dark Souls. E você? Não parece muito do tipo que joga videogames.

– Assassin's Creed - O loiro respondeu com um sorriso e os olhos brilhantes. Sam pôde perceber que seus olhos só brilhavam daquela forma quando Dean falava de algo que realmente gostava, ou quando estavam juntos...

– Por causa da história, não é?

– É sim - Dean riu - Série favorita?

– Game of Thrones, claro. E a sua deve ser Star Trek.

– Está me chamando de nerd? - Ele brincou dando um fraco soco no braço do Winchester - Gosto daquela série "The Following".

– É aquela com os contos de Edgar Allan Poe, certo? Tipo "Os assassinatos da rua Morgue", "O Corvo" e essas coisas?

– Você conhece Poe? Agora eu estou surpreso.

– Eu conheço escritores e poetas, ok? Não vivo embaixo de uma pedra.

– E tem um favorito?

– Gosto do Stephen King, H. P. Lovecraft e agora Shakespeare por sua causa - Um belo sorriso tomou conta do rosto do Winchester - E você?

– Basicamente Shakespeare e Maquiavel são os que eu mais leio, mas o meu preferido mesmo é o Richard Siken.

De novo, Sam pôde ver. Aquele brilho tão familiar nos olhos do loiro. Era mágico. E o moreno estava adorando descobrir cada vez mais coisas sobre Dean, não só seus interesses, mas também as diferentes reações inconscientes de seu corpo. Como o fato de Dean morder compulsivamente o lábio inferior quando estava nervoso, assim como ficar limpando o óculos com arrumando-o em seu rosto. Ou como o fato de sua voz ficar consideravelmente mais grave quando ele estava lendo... Pequenos detalhes que ele nunca havia percebido antes, e que os adorava agora.

– Não conheço... Tem alguma coisa dele para ver se eu me interesso também?

– Tenho, espera aí - Dean sorriu e se levantou da cama, andando até seu guarda-roupa. Se apoiou em um dos suportes do móvel para conseguir alcançar a ultima prateleira e de lá, tirou um caderno fino, voltando para a cama em seguida. Sentou-se de frente para Sam e entregou o caderno em suas mãos.

– Claro que você tem um caderno só para as coisas dele - Sam riu folheando com os olhos distraídos - Nada colado ou impresso, tudo com a sua letra...

– Lê esse daqui - Dean apontou um trecho de texto em uma das folhas - É um dos que eu mais gosto.

– Lê para mim?

– Tá, claro. Desculpa pela letra, eu escrevi correndo e...

Sam sentou-se na cama e beijou os lábios de Dean, interrompendo-o e tirando toda a sua concentração. Foi um beijo doce e breve.

– Não é por causa da letra. É porque... Eu gosto do som da sua voz.

Dean corou e sorriu levemente, ainda sem acreditar que eles estavam ali, discutindo sobre as coisas que eles gostavam e que o Sam conseguiria sem tão fofo quanto estava sendo agora.

– Tudo bem, então - Dean limpou a garganta antes de começar a ler - Você está em um carro com um belo garoto, e ele não vai dizer que te ama, mas ele te ama. E você sente como se tivesse feito algo terrível, como se tivesse roubado uma loja de bebidas, ou ingerido comprimidos, ou cavado a sua própria cova na terra, e você está cansado. Você está em um carro com um belo garoto, e você está tentando não dizer que você o ama; e você sufoca esse sentimento, e você está tremendo, mas ele te alcança e te toca, como uma oração em que não existem palavras, e você sente seu coração criando raíz em seu corpo, como se tivesse descoberto algo que você ainda nem tem um nome para dar - Dean sorriu levemente e encarou o caderno por alguns segundos antes de olhar para Sam - Acabou.

O moreno não disse nada por um bom tempo. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Ficaram se olhando, decorando cada detalhe sobre o outro, enquanto seus corações se aceleravam, junto com o ritmo das respirações e o suor em suas mãos.

– Uau! Agora eu sei porque é seu favorito - O moreno sorriu levemente, ainda olhando para ele e suspirou.

– Gostou?

– Muito e... Posso te contar uma coisa?

– O quê?

Sam se aproximou de Dean, sentando-se na sua frente. Tirou o caderno das mãos suadas do Warner e o colocou na cômoda, voltando a olhar fundo nos olhos de esmeralda. Aproximou seu rosto, colando suas bochechas e sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

– Eu tive que me segurar muito para não te agarrar enquanto você estava lendo.

– É mesmo? - Dean sorriu, tentando provocar, mas sendo pego de surpresa pelo frio em sua barriga.

– É sim - Sam descolou seus rostos e passou os dois braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, roçando a ponta de seu nariz no dele - Você fica muito sexy quando está lendo. Seus olhos focados - O moreno aproximou mais seus lábios, quase colando-os - Seus lábios se mexendo e me deixando louco... Sua voz grossa...

Dean sentiu seus jeans ficando desconfortavelmente apertados, enquanto um arrepio constante passeava por todo o seu corpo.

– E o que vamos fazer sobre isso?

– Eu tenho algumas ideias - Sam deu seu melhor sorriso e puxou o loiro pela nuca, selando um beijo intenso e apaixonado, que foi retribuído de imediato por Dean.

Seus lábios se movimentavam em uma sincronia perfeita, como se suas bocas fossem feitas para se encaixar. As mãos fortes de Sam eram suaves sobre o corpo do outro, passeando, explorando, experimentando e observando cada reação que o corpo de Dean expressava aos seus toques.

Suas línguas se encontraram, uma lutando com a outra por mais espaço, mas o loiro finalmente cedeu, deixando que o Winchester explorasse toda a sua boca, sugando sua língua e mordendo seus lábios cheios em provocação.

A calça jeans do moreno também estava começando a ficar apertada, enquanto seus corpos se aproximavam cada vez mais, até que os dois caíssem deitados na cama. Não havia pressa ou urgência dessa vez, os dois apenas provavam o gosto um do outro, apreciando todas as sensações que o momento os permitia sentir.

Continua...

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_"You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and he won't tell you that he loves you, but he loves you. And you feel like you've done something terrible, like robbed a liquor store, or swallowed pills, or shoveled yourself a grave in the dirt, and you're tired. You're in a car with a beautiful boy, and you're trying not to tell him that you love him, and you're trying to choke down the feeling, and you're trembling, but he reaches over and he touches you, like a prayer for which no words exist, and you feel your heart taking root in your body, like you've discovered something you didn't even have a name for." — Richard Siken_  
_-/-_  
_Tive que postar a tradução desse texto kkk Não ficou tão bom em português._  
_-/-_  
_Poe, Richard Siken, Assassin's Creed... Tudo o que eles mencionaram são os meus favoritos, ok? (Exceto por alguns dos livros e da trilogia dos Senhor dos Anéis, porque não cheguei a ler/assistir kkkk Mas estão na minha lista)._  
_RICHARD SIKEN é um deus. Sério, procurem mais poemas dele e tals (em inglês fica BEM melhor) e eu com certeza vou usar mais ele aqui. Além das coisas de Romeu e Julieta vão também ter que me aguentar falar sobre esse cara kkkkk Sorry._  
_Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado bastante e até a próxima! Vocês são demais!_  
_Obrigada por ler *-*_  
_Beijackles e Padakisses _


End file.
